AGFAJ I: The New Jedi
by BlazeMarko14
Summary: When worlds collide, a lone fourteen year old boy is thrown into a galaxy he never thought possible. His mission is clear: find and save his family. But, as the war rages on, he finds that the ones he love may have been consumed by darkness. It's up to him and his skills to bring them back and end the Sith's dark plans once and for all. (Adventure/Suspense/Romance)
1. Chapter 1: The Legend Comes Alive

**Hey guys! I'm Blaze Marko!**

 **Now, most of you probably don't know me but I used to type stories under my friends account ForceWeilder413 under the name Ken Tarrak. And if you remember me then that's awesome haha! But, if you don't, then welcome! It's nice that you've decided to read my material and thanks! Now, warning, this is a story that I started at 13 and finished at 15 and tweaked till it was in a decent place when I was almost 16. And now, at almost 17, I'm posting it and continuing with the series with renewed vigor. at Also, it's first person, and don't worry it's not a "self insert" but some might perceive it as a "self insert", but, as a friend of mine once said, "let people think how they want and take it how they wanna take it."**

 **This story revolves around a boy taken from Earth and thrown into the Star Wars universe. Now, before you exit because you've seen a story like this before, I'd like to say that I've put a lot of heart into these stories over the years and I have seven books planned for this series starting with this one: (AGFAJ) A Galaxy For Another Jedi: The New Jedi.**

 **But, I won't spoil anything else for the story and I'll just let you read it! I'll try to post a new chapter every day or two days to keep the waiting factor that keeps people coming. :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **1** **: The** **Legend Comes Alive**

I sat at my desk as I normally did when I had homework. It was boring but my mom always said that if I did my work right, I could do it faster and better. So here I was on a Thursday evening, doing work that I learned before.

I always wished that something exciting would happen to me. I didn't know what but, I wanted something to happen.

A noise caught my attention as I finished my last problem with surprising ease. It was a crackling sound, as if something was breaking. It was faint and I could tell that it was coming from outside.

I reached for my blinds and before I got the chance, something grabbed me. A pair of arms wrapped around me and squeezed me hard, pain shot through my body. Though I did not know any martial arts, I watched a lot of movies. With a quick move, I hit the person's gut with my elbow and I was released.

Finally I was able to get a look at the person, and what I saw, horrified me. He had a long dark black cape over him, shadowing his face from me, and a curved, metal object about a foot long hanging from his side. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head once I saw it, a _lightsaber_!

 _Son of a bitch! This guy has a freaking lightsaber…or is it a fake…heh, heh._

I placed my foot on his stomach and I looked into the dark shadow where his face was hidden, "Okay buddy; tell me why you are attacking me!"

The figure did not as much as flinch at me, instead he held his hand up towards me. My first idea was that he was crazy. This dude comes into my home, grabs me, has a fake saber and now he has a hand up to me.

"Ok…you sir are so messed-!" I never got to finish as a gust of what I thought was air, flung me across the room and to the wall of the living room. My back felt like it was broken in so many places and I felt as if I couldn't breathe.

The shadowy figure came over to me and touched my face with its hand, making me shiver. Whoever the heck this guy was, he was deadly and a total freak-o!

A low and menacing chuckle came from the hooded thing before me, scaring me even more. I felt as if my heart was pounding out of my chest. I tried to get air and was only a little successful. I thought about my family as his hand retreated.

"Your family is fine…for now…boy." The voice sounded familiar and then something finally clicked in my head, this one thought was totally unexplainable and was absolutely impossible.

"Sith…" I gasped out as another chuckle escaped his lips.

"Yes, boy." He spoke with such evil and creepiness that it literally made my blood run cold and I feared for life at this point.

I had to know what was going on, "Why me?"

"You already know!" He spat at me as I struggled to regain my breath.

"No…I don't…" I tried to get into a proper sitting position to no avail. The Sith leaned forward and cupped my chin with his hand.

"Foolish boy!" He slapped his other hand across my cheek and I felt like I was going to cry. That really hurt! I've never been hit that hard before!

"Owww…" I moaned quietly as I tried to reach for my cheek, but my back was in too much pain for that.

The evil Sith lingered for a bit before talking again.

"The Force is strong in you, boy." His voice had a gurgling sound as his evil yellow eyes stared at me through his cloak.

 _But what?! The Force!? It's fake, imaginary! How could a real Sith come and take my family and then talk to me._

He pulled me to my feet and a new level of pain shot through my body again. This was really beginning to get on my nerves as I stumbled to my feet. As his hands were on my shoulders, I felt a warm sensation come over me and my back didn't hurt anymore.

Wait, what?!

My back didn't hurt anymore!

Only one thing could make that happen…

Force healing…

I stretched my back out a little to see if it worked…and it did.

I heard a growling sound from above and I looked to find those piercing yellow eyes of the Sith that almost killed me. Oh, Jesus I was in trouble…well, might as well sell it.

"What is thy bidding, my…master?" I managed to give of a deep, evil voice. The words were like poison on my tongue. It felt so wrong to call him that, but if I wanted to go anywhere, I had to sell the deception.

He let out a pleased sigh as the words left my lips, "Good, my master wants you to return with me"

"Master?" I asked confused.

"Yes, he has sensed your power in the Force and he is…intrigued by it. Now, here." He reached behind him and pulled out two lightsabers that were almost identical to Starkiller's in the _Force Unleashed 2_ trailer only a little darker.

"Jedi are coming and my apprentice, Asajj Ventress, is coming to aid us…I sense…" His eyes closed while I processed what he said, Ventress was his apprentice which means that he was Dooku…perfect…

"…Skywalker and Kenobi…and Skywalker's Padawan." His eyes reopened and I activated the sabers I had. The crimson blade shot out fast and I held them backwards. Sure I had always wanted to hold a real one but this was not the time. Though, I knew that if I tried anything, I would die so I had to keep going.

"We will fight, Master." I growled in my best voice.

"Good, they are here, and Ventress is landing."

He led us outside and three figures fell from the sky. I recognized them immediately, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka. They looked back between me and Dooku and I became uncomfortable. They ignited their lightsabers and the two Jedi lunged at Dooku who was soon joined by Ventress. The four of them clashed sabers violently as they slashed and parried each other.

Then I remembered, Ahsoka.

I stared at her blue eyes that looked confused.

She activated her one fully green lightsaber and went into a defense position. She seemed to be a little nervous and….was that a blush on her cheeks? I squinted my eyes at her…Wow! That is a blush…Ahsoka Tano was blushing…wow…

"I don't want to fight you." She broke the silence that was haunting us both.

"Neither do I, but, Dooku will kill me if I don't…I'm sorry, Ahsoka." I said with a flick of my lightsabers. They lit up the ground and I charged. I brought both my blades on hers with a hit of pure strength. Sparks flew as the two blades were pressed against hers.

Ahsoka pushed against me and I was surprised when we were deadlocked; the girl had more strength then I thought. After a minute of trying to gain the upper hand, we exchanged attacks, most of them were ones that I saw from the movies or practiced with Dave.

She brought her blade to my right side, making me block quickly from the fatal attack. She grunted as she hit the ground as I tripped her. Her lightsaber deactivated and fell next to her, she went to reach for it, but I put my foot on it and held my red blade to her neck. But I couldn't kill her, she was innocent. To heck with Dooku!

I turned my saber off, picked up her hilt, and gave it to her as she got up, "Let's go help the Generals."

She nodded with a smile.

Dooku Force pushed the two Jedi Masters making them land right in front of us. They groaned as they pulled themselves up off the grassy ground. I activated my sabers and jumped in front of them in a 'don't you dare' position.

Dooku was furious, "Don't do it boy!"

"Should I dispose of him, Master?" Ventress asked with an evil smile.

"No…all in time, my apprentice." Dooku said deathly calm as his ship touched down behind them. He and Ventress left without another word as I shut off my weapons. His ship's engines roared launching it into the skies. It hit the skies and then a portal opened and it disappeared from all of our sights.

"Master, the other portal is going to close soon." I heard Ahsoka say as I turned around to the three Jedi.

"You're right Snips. Master, we have to go." Anakin said to the older Jedi.

"What about the boy?" Obi Wan asked gesturing to me. I shrugged my shoulders and remembered what Dooku said about my family. He said that they were safe for now which only meant that he had them captive.

"Obi Wan?" I asked, walking up to the Jedi Master, "Please take me with you…Dooku said that the Force was strong in me…and I didn't believe him at first, but after seeing that he almost killed me with the Force, heh, I guess I was wrong. He has my family and I have to save them, but I know that I'm not close to that strong…I need your guy's help."

Obi Wan stroked his beard with his hand as if in deep thought, his eyes closed soon after.

"He was right." He said after a silence, "He is very strong."

"I feel it too, Master." Anakin said after his old master.

"So…can I come?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Yes, Master Yoda will want to talk to you."

"Ah, yes. The troll in all his glory." I always wanted to say that.

Anakin chuckled after my joke, "And I thought that I was the only one who ever called him that!"

I smiled and put up two fingers, "Now there's two people that call him that."

"Ok let's go…" He paused and I caught the hint.

"James…James Kentic."

He nodded and I followed him to the Republic Shuttle that landed about three meters from the new road behind my house. The road had been finished in mid-October and I just walked along side it to see all that they did. They did pretty well.

Once onboard the Shuttle, I sat in a seat and waited for lift off. I had never been in one of these so I had to wonder what it was like, I mean, who wouldn't.

"So…you ever been in one of these?" a voice asked from beside me. I turned to see Ahsoka smiling at me from the seat next to me.

"Nope, I actually thought that these things were just imaginary…guess I was wrong".

"I guess so." She laughed.

"So what is it like, being a Jedi?" I asked leaning on my elbows.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Cool I guess, I mean, I'm only a Padawan learner."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Just because you are a Padawan doesn't mean that you should sell yourself short."

She blushed a little at that, "Thanks."

I decided to change subjects, "Nice lightsaber."

She picked it up and handed it over to me, it was light and, well, pretty cool, "Yeah, it was kinda tough, you know, building it."

I looked over, confused, "How hard could it be?"

"Pretty hard when you are in the caves of Illum, in complete silence and you have to concentrate every ounce of your being to use the Force to that extent."

"Hmmm…" I handed her saber back. She took it with a smile and clipped it to her belt. I took one of my own lightsabers looking for a place to open it to get the red crystals that were haunting me. After a minute, I gave up; the thing had no freaking opening compartment!

Ahsoka giggled and I looked up to her, aggravated, "It's not funny, Ahsoka."

"Here, let me." She reached over and took the lightsaber, accidentally brushing my hand with hers. I felt my cheeks warm up but it went away as I saw the lightsaber disassemble and then reassemble with the Force, leaving the crystal behind. I smirked and tossed her my other lightsaber, she did the same and soon I had two lightsabers without crystals. She smiled and I saw two blue crystals in a small opening in the hilt. She closed it with the Force and she opened her eyes to me.

"Thanks," I looked at her, "I guess I'm going to have to learn that, eh?"

She nodded and leaned back, looking back out the main screen port.

Then all of a sudden the ship started to shake. A small alarm went off and I sprang to the question, "Obi Wan, what is happening?!"

"I don't know. Anakin?" He turned to his former apprentice.

"Don't ask me Master, I'm just in the dark as you are." He replied, getting out of his seat, unclipping his saber. Kenobi followed his lead as he slowly moved out of his seat and to the docking bay. The ship stopped as I drew both my deactivated hilts and waited for the next move. Ahsoka came up behind me and tapped my shoulder.

"Maybe you should stay here." She warned.

I shook my head with a smile, "Nope, not sitting out of this action."

The door opened and out came a load of blaster fire, red blaster fire to be exact. And I knew that only one thing in this reality could have that firepower…

"Master, droids!" Ahsoka shouted as both Jedi deflected the blaster bolts. Each blast was precisely deflected, but more droids were coming in. Soon they were going to be overrun and then we would be in big trouble.

As my thoughts went through my head, the two Jedi went and started to destroy the droids. Ahsoka looked at me and I nodded, seeing the message in her eyes. We activated our sabers and we jumped out. I could tell that we were in a Separatist Cruiser, an older model if I was seeing correctly.

"Hello!" Ahsoka shouted at me and I was able to deflect the blast back at the droid.

The droids started to fire on us both and we were able to defend ourselves from the incoming blaster bolts.

"Call the droidekas." One of the droids said to another, gaining my attention. Then I got an idea, I couldn't run to it on time, so I would have to throw my saber. So I did, and my aim was dead on. The droid split in two and fell to the ground, but my saber fell with it.

 _Time to see if I am Force sensitive_ , I closed my eyes and reached out my hand. At first I felt nothing, then I felt a tug inside my chest and I let it tug some more before it burst open and I felt a weird feeling overtake me. The lightsaber flew back into my hand and I deflected the blaster bolt that was a few inches from going through my skull.

Pretty lucky!

I ran up to one of the droids and hacked it in half, bisecting it. A few more droids rushed at me, guns blazing. I deflected most of them until one grazed my shoulder. It stung badly but I focused on the droids over by Ahsoka. She seemed to be handling herself pretty well; then again she is the same Ahsoka from the show. That's when I realized she had her second lightsaber in her hand and it was a yellowish green…eh, more yellow.

She gracefully bisected three droids with one swift movement with her yellow saber. She stopped and walked towards me, "That's how it's done" She flicked her lekku hitting me with it.

"Yeah, well if there was an AAT I would show you." I growled shutting off my blades and placing the attachment part to the belt loop on top of the belt itself.

"Yeah, like what?" She teased.

"Oh Jeez!" I shouted as an AAT came rolling behind her.

"Oh, what, are you speechless?" She taunted again but I just pointed behind her and her mood fell faster than a brick.

"Oh, that." She jumped out of the way of the blast that came directly at her.

 _Oh the perfect moment._ I smirked and turned to her in mid-air, "May I?!"

"Go ahead." She challenged with a smirk, I could tell that she was being sarcastic.

I nodded, unclipped my sabers, and activated them. After that I threw them at the side guns, chopping them off. I ran straight at it and jumped; my sabers met me in mid-air. I landed on the top of the vehicle and started to stab it a few times before slicing off its main gun. Using a Force jump, I went to the ground and lifted the thing up in the air. I made a fist around my sabers and the tank started to crush until it was encased in a ball about the size of a medium sized boulder. I let it go, making it fall fast towards the ground, I used both my blue sabers to cut through half of it and then with a jump, sliced it completely in half. It steamed as it fell in opposite directions, metal red and orange with the intensity of the sabers' heat.

I walked to Ahsoka who was speechless. _HA!_

"That was awesome!" She stated still in awe from what I could tell.

"See now _that's_ an attack." Anakin's voice said from beside his Master. They both had smiles on their faces and I felt like I did it right.

"Where did you learn that, young one?" Obi Wan asked me with a raised brow.

"I made it up." I had to lie. I hated to lie but, I had to. I can't just say that I took it from a game about this world.

"Well nice work, maybe my Padawan could learn a thing or two from you." Anakin said slightly pushing Ahsoka my way.

"Master!" She growled at him and he just smirked.

"Maybe, Skywalker." I teased.

"Hey!"

Obi Wan decided to intervene, "Ok, ok, we can discuss this later, but first we must find a way off this cruiser. The droids destroyed our ship and I don't see one in this hanger." He turned his attention to Ahsoka and I, "You two need to see if you can find a large transport in another hanger, there has to be more than one on this ship while Anakin and I try to find one as well."

"Obi Wan, do you think that that is such a good idea, after all they are only Padawans-!" Anakin started to say but the young Togruta cut him off, "I'm a Padawan; he's more like a youngling."

"Hey!" I turned to her, "I'm more skilled than you are, 'member how I beat you on my world." My lips twisted into a smirk and I crossed my arms victoriously.

"I was caught off guard!" She retaliated.

"I still got you, off guard or not."

"Why you-!"

"What's the matter Ahsoka, mad that I beat you?"

"You!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!" Her cheeks became a bit flushed. Even though her skin was orange you could still tell when she was blushing. It was kinda funny.

Obi Wan decided to speak, "Ok, you two will work this out later, right now we need to focus on getting out of here."

"Obi Wan is right, Snips. You and your boyfriend will have to sort this out later." He said with a smirk.

"Anakin!"

"Master!"

We said at the same time, both our cheeks a deep red.

Anakin held up his hands in defense, "I was kidding!"

I unclipped one of my blades and stomped for the nearest door with Ahsoka chasing after me, "Wait up!"

Before the doors closed I heard them exchange a few more words.

"They make…an interesting pair, Anakin?" I could only guess was Kenobi.

"Yeah, between you and me Master I think…" The door closed on us before I heard anymore.

The walk down the halls was quiet and surprisingly empty. No droids or guards or anything. It was like this place was deserted. But I knew better than that, they must've be somewhere else.

Then I hit something with my foot. I looked down and saw a droid body, but it was in shreds, claw marks all on it, every inch. The whole body was lacerated by…by… _something_.

"Wow, those are _some_ claw marks." I remarked as I bent down to get a closer look at it.

I heard a low and vicious growl, making my head shoot up, "Shit! We're in trouble!"

* * *

 **Well, that's Chapter 1: The Legend Comes Alive. I hope you all enjoyed it. And, you know, there is a REVIEW section if you are interested. I'm open to every comment imaginable: Flames, convos, questions, compliments. It would be really nice if you would review if you could, even if you are a guest without an account. Haha, anyways, until Chapter 2: First Challenges**

 **"** **Until we meet again, guys!" – Blaze Marko**


	2. Chapter 2: First Challenges

**To make a little bit more of an impression, I'm posting the second chapter of the series today. Chapter 2: First Challenges**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **2** **: First Challenges**

Standing in front of me was a large, ferocious, and deadly Nexu. Its teeth were bared and it looked like it could pounce at any time. I was very scared at this because I knew that if that thing's claws got me…well to put it nicely…I'd be ripped to shreds.

I stood up and nervously smiled and tried something, "Uh…down boy…Oh, Jeez!"

The Nexu charged immediately after and I ignited my saber, jumping out of the way. Ahsoka barely dodged his claws and she jumped next to me, pulling out her main green lightsaber.

"Well do you have a plan?!" Ahsoka asked/shouted at me.

"Nope, you?"

"No."

"I got it!"

"What?"

"Run!" I shouted nervously and ran the other direction while the Nexu was turned the other direction.

"Hey wait up!" She shouted speeding after me. Meanwhile the Nexu wasn't too thrilled that we were leaving, and of course, it started to chase us. The thing was really, really fast and I knew that it was only a matter of time before it was on top of us. Then we would die…

I stopped and Ahsoka stopped a few feet ahead of me, "Come on!"

"I got another idea." I smiled and reached out my hands, grabbing the ceiling with the Force, and pulled it down, right on top of the creature. Its guts splattered around me and it let out a sickening squishing sound. I swear I almost threw up, never had I seen something like that before.

"Uh…T-That was an idea." Ahsoka stuttered behind me.

"Let's go, Kenobi and Skywalker are going to want a report soon and we don't want them thinking that we were goofing off now do we?"

"No."

We nodded towards each other and soon we came to another hanger, it was smaller but it had more ships in it. I smiled as I saw a LAAT gunship on the east side. It got me wondering, what was a Republic Gunship doing in a Droid Cruiser? But that could be solved later.

"Ahsoka." I whispered.

She seemed to not hear.

I tapped her lekku and she turned immediately towards me with a stunned expression.

I felt like I did something wrong, "Ummm…what?"

"You touched my lekku." She rubbed her lekku almost shyly.

"Sorry, I called for you but you didn't answer so I touched your lekku to get your attention." I explained, "There is a gunship over there, call Obi Wan, while I go scope it out." I turned to leave but she grabbed my arm.

"You're not going out there alone." She said firmly, with a hand on her smaller saber.

"Call the General, I'll go out there, I'll be fine…No need to worry about me, Ahsoka." I teased, brushing my hand against the tip of her other lekku.

She immediately let go and I jumped behind a barrel, accidentally making a creaking noise.

"Did you hear that?" One droid asked. _Their voices are so annoying!_

"No, why?" Another responded.

"It sounded like someone was over there."

"Eh, it's probably nothing; get back to your post, Sergeant."

"Roger, roger."

"Thank God, they stopped." I whispered and then found myself being looked at by two droids.

"Look a Jedi!"

I didn't let them continue. With a swift strike, I sliced their heads off and pulled them behind the barrels before anybody saw.

I peeked through a crack in one of the barrels and saw that there were only four droids out there.

With the Force, I grabbed all four droids and threw them into a ship and then made the ship crush them. All too easy!

"Ahsoka!" I yelled for and she immerged from the shadows with two dead droids and a few more by her feet.

"Aw man, I told you I was going to do that."

"Well I thought you could use some help, Blaze." She smirked and I gave a questioning look. Blaze? What the heck was Blaze? More importantly, who was Blaze?

"Who's Blaze?" I asked, deactivating my blade and hooking it to my belt loop. Don't know why I wore a belt with these cargo shorts but I'm glad I did.

"You, I thought since you take stuff fast and do stuff hard then I thought I'd call you Blaze." She smiled and walked past me.

"Did you call Obi Wan?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

The doors that we previously walked through were opened and out came the Jedi Master and his former student.

"Let's get off this ship before we have anymore…unexpected guests." Kenobi said stoking his beard all of a sudden.

"Master, what is it?" Anakin asked.

"Ventress." He pointed to the Dathomirian woman coming closer out of nowhere. She unhooked her lightsabers and ignited the blood red blades with a double click.

She stopped about two meters away and pointed to me with one of her crimson blades, "Him."

Obi Wan and Anakin ignited their blades and stood in front me. They fell into their respective stances and waited for the next move. I sat there in an uncomfortable silence as we waited. A deep disturbance racked my head and I looked up to see six red eyes looking down at us, to be more specific…at the others rather than me.

"Look out!" I shouted, subconsciously throwing my hands forward and pushing them out of the way as I rolled forward to avoid the impact.

Ventress laughed, "Aw you don't like my pets?"

I took a look at what exactly fell and I was kinda scared.

It was a black lizard creature with some armor across its chest and on its arms. It snarled at us before the three of the creatures drew their blades. Obi Wan and Skywalker were immediately attacked by two of the creatures. They pulled their blades up just in time to block the attacks.

Then I saw one that looked at Ahsoka and I got in front of her, "Bring it, Scales."

"No, you have me on your hands." Ventress spoke from her small silence.

"We'll take her together, Blaze." Ahsoka said and drew both her blades.

"No, Ahsoka," I turned to her, "I'll take Ventress, if she wants to fight me, then so be it."

"But you have no idea how strong she is."

"I do, Ahsoka."

"But-!"

"Focus on the lizard and I'll focus on the Nightsister." I unclipped both my sabers and held them backwards.

I felt the Force flow through my body and it engulfed my chest in light, "Ventress."

I turned on my sabers in a flash and fell into a stance. Ventress didn't bother with theatrics she just charged at me, I ducked the first blow and blocked the second. But she didn't let up, attack after attack she came. I'd never fought a Sith and if she was that strong then I had a long way to go before I could rescue my parents and my brother.

After a minute, I switched saber positions and fought with Djem So style, effectively pushing her back. I swung for her head but she ducked, just as planned. She swung for my legs but I jumped up and kicked her in the face, sending the witch to the ground. She pushed herself up and held up both her blades. Well, the show was right to say that she was persistent.

I locked mine with hers, making sparks fly. She growled and pressed harder but I wasn't about to let her win so I kicked her knee and she fell to the ground again.

She caught me by the chin with the end of her hilt making me stumble a little but I regained my balance in time to deflect her next swing. The red blade hit mine with great speed as I brought my dark blue one up to meet her next one.

I ducked her next attack; with fast reflexes I might add. It was times like this when I thanked myself for working out all summer and going to gymnastics; I gained flexibility and strength. My hand flew forward, Force pushing her a few feet away, throwing her off balance.

Shockingly, Asajj threw her blade at me and I hit it just barely before it took my head. She tried to Force pull it back, but I stepped on it, keeping it where it was. If she thought that I was going to let her regain her fallen blade then she had another thing coming.

"Not this time, Asajj."

She snarled at me and threw a barrel at me with the Force. It hit my stomach hard, knocking the wind out of me, sure it was not as bad as when I fell of the twelve foot waterslide but it still hurt like crazy.

I looked up to see Ventress holding a blade at my neck and my sabers around her belt, "Now you die."

"I don't think so."

I threw my hand forward and she went flying away, dropping my sabers. I called them to my hands and turned back to see Kenobi run the creature through and Anakin cut the head off of another. Ahsoka cut the hilt of the creature but she didn't see his foot. It sunk into her stomach, sending her to the ground.

"No, Ahsoka!"

Her sabers came into the creature's hands and he lifted them high above the air for a final blow.

"Nooo!"

I flung myself and my sabers to her and blocked the attack. The attacker turned to me and bared its fangs. I flinched a little but held on strong.

It broke off from my blue blade and swung at my head, I dodged the yellow blade just in time to run him through the chest with both my blades. He dropped his weapons and fell to the floor, dead.

Ahsoka stared at me wide-eyed at what I had just done.

"I haven't seen something like that since Geonosis, remember Anakin?" Obi Wan asked Skywalker who grimaced in return.

"Yeah I remember."

I shut off my blades and hooked them to my belt, smiling at my work, because fending off Ventress and killing what I think was a Sith assassin wasn't easy…Speaking of Sith…

"Well, what about…" I turned to see that she was gone, "…Ventress."

"How does she do that?" Ahsoka asked as she got back to her feet and called her sabers back to her.

She tapped my shoulder and I turned to face her, "What?"

"Thanks, if it wasn't for you then I'd be one with the Force." She added with a suppressed laugh.

"You're welcome, Ahsoka." I smiled, turning back to the Jedi Master, "The gunship is over there."

We quickly boarded the transport and took off into space. I hung onto the ceiling railings, "So what now?"

"If Anakin can patch us through to the _Resolute_ then we can get out of here, I have a feeling that Ventress was only there to stall." Obi Wan said.

"What gives you that idea, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka asked.

"Well, why else would she bring those abominations? She knew those couldn't kill us so what's her game. Unless it was all her idea and she wanted to see if she could stop us." He replied.

"Heh, we sure saw how that planned out." I snickered followed by Ahsoka.

All of a sudden, a large Republic Cruiser jumped out of hyperspace. I was guessing that that was the _Resolute_. We quickly docked inside after a few words from the admiral of the ship, which I didn't care about at all.

After we docked, Obi Wan took me to the meditation chamber on the higher levels; my thought was that we were going to see Master Yoda. As we stepped in the elevator, I looked around at all the high tech on the walls and on the computers. They were years past anything in my world, I bet that they were at least forty years ahead.

The elevator stopped with a loud beep and we stepped out. The room around me was pretty plain, except for the waterfall at the end of the room and a small green figure in front of it.

 _Time to talk to Master Yoda…_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Read! Review!**

 **"Until we meet again!" - Blaze Marko**


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming a Jedi

**Here's Chapter 3 everybody! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **3** **: Becoming a Jedi**

Obi Wan and I walked over to him and sat cross-legged on the ground beside him.

"Master Yoda."

"Master Kenobi and the boy, hmmm?" His voice never sounded so familiar.

"Yes master, Count Dooku got him first but we were able to save him. We were caught inside a dreadnought and we had to find another ship to leave. He was able to kill a Sith assassin without any training, and he was able to fend for himself against Ventress."

 _And a Nexu._ I added in my own mind.

The old, green Jedi Master turned around and smiled, "Strong in the Force, he is. No training you say?"

"From what we have been told, no _official_ training." Obi Wan corrected himself.

"Explain this, he should." He said turning to me.

I suddenly felt as if I was on a stage surrounded by millions of eyes, staring at me. But it was only two of the most powerful Jedi in the universe.

"Well, Master, where I come from, this is all fake and imaginary. People only dream of something like this, and as far as training goes, eh, my friend and I used to take these fake lightsabers and practice attacks just for fun. Though it seems that all that training kinda paid off, even though I didn't know it was going to." I paused and unclipped my lightsabers and put them on the ground, "I…these are not mine…Dooku gave them to me, but Ahsoka gave me new crystals, but they still aren't mine, so…"

"Right, you are. But a lightsaber you shall need, if a Jedi you are to become." I turned my head to look at the old Jedi Master who had a gleam in his golden eyes.

"Jedi? With all respect, I don't think I have what it takes. My anger can get the best of me and I don't think that I have the proper training."

"Right again, you are, training you have not, but you could, hmmm…" He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he exhaled, his eyes opened, "…powerful you are, a great Jedi you would become." His eyes turned to Obi Wan, "Master Kenobi, something I have to say."

"Yes, Master?"

"Take the boy as your Padawan you should."

Kenobi and I did a double-take at the wise Master, "Huh?" Was our simultaneous reactions.

"You want me to take the boy as my apprentice?" Obi Wan recovered from the shock, jolting me out of mine next.

"A problem is this?" Yoda asked.

"No…just surprised…" He turned to me and then back to Yoda.

Yoda focused on me, "Alright, is this?"

"Yeah, it's…great." I said in a controlled voice, but not hiding all of my excitement.

Yoda let out a small chuckle, "Enthusiastic, this one is. Interesting will his training be."

Obi Wan let out a sigh, "If he is anything like Anakin then, I'm going to go insane."

Now it was my turn to chuckle; I patted him on the back saying, "Don't worry, Master, I'll be good…mostly." I added with a smirk.

He turned to me and smiled, "Oh, goody." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I turned back to the old Jedi Master, "I don't have any Jedi clothes, Master Yoda, and I don't want to stick out like a sore thumb out here, if you catch my drift."

He reached behind him and pulled out a box, "Clothes, these are, wear them you shall. Your size, they are, hope you like them, I do."

 _Sneaking green elf knew I would accept._ I looked in and saw the robes, it consisted of a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a white sleeveless under shirt, and leather foot wear with a dark brown utility belt with a place to clip your lightsabers to, with a comlink in the pocket. It looked like Galen Marek's Jedi Adventure robe and it was safe to say that I was really excited.

Master Yoda picked up my hilts and threw them in the box; I caught them with it, sending him a confused look.

"Need them, you do." His mouth became a gently smile and he started to chuckle, "If Obi Wan's Padawan you are, need them you _will._ "

I laughed while Obi Wan frowned as we walked to the elevator.

Once in I waited for a second and sent Yoda a peace sign and…you should have seen the look on his face!

"Ha, ha, ha, did you see his face!?" I laughed, holding my now hurting sides. Obi Wan chuckled at my antics but we were both able to regain our calmness before we reached another floor.

Kenobi led me down a hall and then showed me my quarters from now on. I smiled and walked in. As I did I heard him speak, "When you have your attire on, meet us in the bridge."

I nodded back to him and shut the door. I thought it a good time to check out my new room. It had a queen sized bed and a small holo-net TV. There was a couch in the living room and a coffee table in front of it. There was a small closet and another closet with a washer and dryer in it. There was a large window that over looked the vastness of space. There also was a bathroom about the size of mine at home and a kitchen about the same size as my home's with a place to eat at. A desk was up against the wall in the room with my bed so I guess that I could work or read there.

I took the box in my hands and walked into the bathroom I saw. It was nice and clean, with everything you needed in a bathroom…but that's all I'm going to say.

I quickly discarded my shorts and shirt, leaving me in my boxers, which I quickly covered with my new robes. They fit perfectly and I looked myself over in the mirror. They looked pretty good on me, and for the first time I saw that the little facial hair I was growing was gone as well as my pimples. I saw the hood on my first shirt and put it down for now. I clipped my sabers to my belt and put on my soft leather boots. After that, I put my comlink on my wrist and looked myself over again. I was glad I didn't have to wear one of those Jedi tunics, I would've looked so weird in it; Ahsoka would never let me hear the end of that if I did.

I reached down and put my clothes in the box and put it on my desk and started out. The long corridor was littered with clones and officers, making me feel a bit uncomfortable every time a clone's helmet would turn to me.

I brushed it off as I entered the elevator; that is right until a familiar voice shouted my nickname. I stopped the doors, taking a look. Ahsoka was darting down the hall at me. I kept the door open with the Force and waited till she got here, which was pretty quick. She got in and I released my grip on the door and crossed my arms.

"Thought you'd be up in the bridge by now."

"Well, I thought I'd get a drink first, you know how-" She stopped abruptly and I looked up to her.

She smirked; a warning bell went off in my head.

"Nice gear." She said kindly, no sarcasm, no anger, just kindness.

"Thanks, it is pretty cool."

A long silence…

"So, I see you got to keep your lightsabers." She said eyeing my sabers at my sides.

"Yeah," I patted them, "no going to Illum for me."

"That's unfair."

"Sorry, Ahsoka, I ain't going to freeze to death on any planet anytime soon, heh, heh."

"So what did Master Yoda want to speak with you about?"

I gave her an _are you kidding_ look making her smile, "I'm kidding, Blaze. But, seriously, what happened?"

I decided to go short and simple, "Master Yoda gave me these robes, made me Obi Wan's Padawan, gave me my sabers back, and that's pretty much it…oh and I'm going to stay here if that wasn't clear."

Ahsoka blinked a few times, "Master Kenobi's Padawan?"

"Yeah, pretty cool if you ask me, he's got to be like, second to Yoda." I smirked at her as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"You're probably right, but my master is a pretty good fighter as well, he taught me everything I know." She smiled proudly.

"Is that why I beat you?"

Her face turned from orange to red instantly, "You...! You didn't! I was caught off guard."

"Suuuurrre, that's why you said 'I don't want to do this' and fought me and then was beaten, that was soooo not what happened, right Ahsoka?"

She hmphed and turned away from me seeing her now orange-red face.

"I'm kidding, Ahsoka."

She loosened and turned back, "I didn't want to fight you because I could tell you didn't either."

I shrugged with a smile, "Yeah, I didn't want to fight a girl."

Her face flared back up, "Why you little-" She cut herself short, tackling me to the ground and sitting on my back, hindering from getting up.

"Take it back!"

"I take it back…only because that door is about to open! Get off, hurry!" She flushed harder and jumped off of me. The doors flew open and we both walked out.

Both Masters eyed us suspiciously but said nothing until we were at their sides.

"Good, you're both here." Obi Wan pushed a button on the machine's panel in front of us, a holo-projector most likely. A large city appeared in hologram form.

Obi Wan continued, "The Separatists are trying to obtain control of the city of Rekunous, on planet Aarok. The droids have an invasion force there since the city itself is well-protected by turrets and walls. They sent a message to us today that the droids are marching their way with enough firepower to take down a city three times their size. Our mission is simple-" He was cut off by Skywalker.

"We'll take the troops down below and destroy the entire invasion force then go home…simple." Anakin wrapped up.

Sounded easy enough to me; go down and take out the droids.

"Anakin." Obi Wan sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. "Are you forgetting something?"

Anakin's face turned into a sheepish smile, "Oh, yeah."

He turned to both of us, "You two will create fight from the front and we'll attack from the back. I'll have Sergeant Turbo and his squad of troopers help you fend off the droids just beyond the gate here." He pointed with his finger to a blinking wall on the north wall. "We need you to do is hold them off long enough for us to take the long way around to attack-"

"That way we won't be spotted." Obi Wan took back the conversation.

"Obi Wan, how are you planning on getting that many troops down there?" I asked carefully.

A smile reached his face, "Glad you asked…" He pointed to the north side of the city, "You and Ahsoka will enter here, while Rex and the men will land about half a mile out, then they will circle the city and attack from both sides while you two will clear out the streets. We have word to believe that a few AATs have entered the city accompanied by four squads of droids at least on your side, that's not even counting the droid forces they have implanted in the ground and in reserve."

"Ok, let's go." I smiled and pointed to another part, "If the AATs are here then we should sneak up and take them out, one by one."

"I agree with Blaze." Ahsoka glanced at me then back at the map, "That would give us an advantage."

"Ok, it's settled." Skywalker turned to a man in a gray suit, "Admiral, take us to Aarok."

"Yes, General Skywalker." The Admiral said and walked deeper into the bridge.

 _This is my first mission. But, I can't get too caught up in this. I have my real mission to deal with: finding my family._ I walked away, looking out the windows, "Mom, Dad, Jake, I'll find you soon." I whispered to myself but it caught the attention of a certain Togruta girl.

I felt a pull on my chest and I heard the faint voices of my family, calling out for help.

"Master Kenobi, may I borrow Blaze for a minute?" She asked sweetly. I knew something was up with her.

"Of course, I'm sure you have something important to discuss." I looked at my new Master and saw the gleam in his eye.

Ahsoka nodded and grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a data map tracker.

"Ok what were you mumbling?" She asked softly.

I felt my eyes burn but I refused to show any signs of tears, "My family was taken by Dooku somehow and I plan to get them back whatever it takes, but he has an edge over me like no other does." My fist involuntarily clenched.

I heard her breathe in deeply while putting an affectionate hand on my shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

I shrugged, "It's alright, once I become strong enough, I'll take back my family."

She playfully punched my arm, "Hope I can help."

"Sure…" I yawned, "I'm tired…it's got to be like 2:00 A.M, right?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and fighting to stay awake.

Ahsoka giggled at my swaying from side to side, "No but, Ok, I'll take you down and you get some rest, Aarok is about three standard hours away so you have some time to sleep." I nodded sleepily. I felt myself start to slip into unconsciousness, my brain started to shut down, and my eyelids burned from being open. I only realized I was at my room when I heard the door open.

I walked in slightly before turning to Ahsoka, "Thanks Ahsoka."

She smiled radiantly at me, "No problem, sleep well."

I nodded, shut the door, went to my bed room, stripped to my pants, and went to sleep.

* * *

 _"_ _You will die." I watched as a single, red bladed lightsaber come down on my father._

 _"_ _NO!" I shouted, tears in my eyes. I got off my knees and found my arms were chained to a wall. I tried to free myself to no avail, they were strong, too strong to break even with my Force strength._

 _The dark figure turned to me, "You should have come when you had the chance, boy."_

 _"_ _DOOKU!" I screamed, my anger flaring. My hands started to crackle and the chains melted off of me as lightning poured out._

 _"_ _Good, you've succumbed." He smiled and lunged at me with his saber ready to strike._

 _"_ _NEVER!" I shouted and my lightsaber flew into my hand, deflecting the hit. Dooku immediately overpowered me, sending me into a wall with Force lightning._

 _Obi Wan jumped in front of me and deflected the lightning to the wall, but he was soon Force pushed outside the building._

 _"_ _Obi Wan!"_

 _I turned back and ignited both my blue blades and charged, "I will kill you!"_

 _"_ _First I'll kill your family, then your friends, and finally after they are dead…I'll kill you in your weakness." Dooku laughed and turned to black smoke as my sabers passed through him._

 _I shouted in pure anger and hate as the ground cracked around me, "I'll kill you, Dooku!"_

 _I smashed the ground with my fist as my family disappeared as well…_

* * *

"No!"

A pair of small hands grabbed my shoulders and I woke up to see Ahsoka standing over me with a worried expression on her face. Her hands came to my face and brushed them gently.

"Hey, are you ok?" She asked, still worried.

I didn't respond. I felt scared, sweaty, and I feel like I failed. That was too real. It felt as if that was going to happen to everyone.

"Are you ok?" She asked again. My green eyes locked with hers for a second before I turned away pulling up the covers around me.

She ran to the other side and knelt beside me, "Hey, don't worry, I'm not going to bite."

"Whatever." I grumbled.

"What was that about?" Just as I started to forget, those memories of the dream flooded my brain. I sat straight up, letting the covers fall from my chest, and held my head letting out a small shout.

"Are you-?" She started but I stopped her, "I'm fine Ahsoka…just a nightmare."

If _only_ it were just that. It was too real to be a nightmare and even if it was I haven't had a nightmare in over four years so… _Not a coincidence._

"That looked and sounded like more than a nightmare." She sat on the end of the bed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed deeply, _might as well tell her, she is my friend after all_ ; "We're friends, right Ahsoka?"

"Yeah, sure, I mean…I think." She said messing with her lekku again.

"Well…it started with Dooku…then he killed my dad…then he electrocuted me with lightning, I'd never felt in a dream before and I certainly felt in that one. Anyways, Obi Wan came and blocked the attack, but Dooku Force pushed him outside the building we were in…I ignited my blades and told him I was going to kill him, but he just said he was going to pick us off, one by one, to make me suffer I suppose. Then he vanished into thin air." I finished, getting out of my bed.

I turned around, "And that's what happ- why are you staring at me like that?"

With eyes wide, she was blushing from head to toe and her lekku's normal blue stripes were turning a bit red for some reason. I saw her eyes staring right below my head. This made me confused, so I looked down.

I was in my pants….no shirt…

"Oh crap!" My cheeks felt like they were a thousand degrees above normal. My heart was pounding, "Please tell me that didn't just happen." I said to myself as I ran into the bathroom with my robes. I quickly put them on and came back outside. Ahsoka's face was still red, but her once red stripes returned to their normal blue color.

"I…I…I…" I fumbled over my words and felt my face get hotter by the second. How could I have not thought of that?!

"U-Uh…" She swallowed, "L-Let's pretend that never happened."

I sighed in relief, "You bet."

After the awkward moment died down, I decided to ask something, "How long was I asleep?"

"Well, long enough where we did the whole attack without you."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Sitting beside her, I shoved her slightly, "Don't do that."

She playfully pushed me right back.

"Seriously, how long was I out?" I asked getting up, trying to find a clock, with no success.

"About two hours." She shrugged getting up from her little spot on the bed. She walked over to me and snagged my sabers from my belt.

"Give those back, Ahsoka." I said holding out my hand.

She opened her mouth but I put on my 'now' face and she reluctantly gave them back, "You're no fun."

"Since when are Jedi fun?"

She gave an exasperated sigh, "That's the problem. No Jedi ever have fun."

"We're Jedi; I got to start acting like one."

"Well then you're no fun."

"We are in space so…I have a feeling we are going to take ships to the surface and….I can't fly a ship." I said changing the subject.

"It's not hard, you'll learn quickly, I'll coach you on the way down or you can tell your astromech to do it."

"Yeah, sure."

My stomach growled lightly and I left the room for food. I needed my food. Food was essential for me. Ever since I was a little kid, food was the thing that started my day and ended my day. It was a wonder why I wasn't three hundred pounds yet.

I went to the fridge and pulled out some weirdly colored eggs. I figured that I'd seen my dad do it a million times then so could I. As I put the sixth egg in a bowl while one was cooking, Ahsoka came into the kitchen with a pleasant look on her face, "Mmmm…what is that smell?"

"Eggs." I replied happily, "Want some?"

She looked taken aback, "I couldn't. It's your breakfast."

"Come on, you're my friend and I want to share so, please?" I asked cracking another egg into the bowl. I found a whisk like object and started to whisk the yoke.

"Okay." She said and I could feel her smile, it felt like there was a bright light emanating from all the darkness that had been trying to corrupt me.

I poured the yoke into a large pan I found and put it on the hot stove, flipping the eggs every ten seconds to see my progress. After a few minutes, I found two plates and put the eggs on them evenly. I handed her plate to her and then a fork or whatever it was, it sure looked like a fork.

Before I ate, I checked the fridge for any drinks and found a bright red liquid in a large pitcher. I held it out and asked, "What is this stuff?"

Ahsoka looked up from the food and saw the drink, "That's Mority berry juice."

"Is it good?"

"It's delicious."

I smiled and found two glass cups, pouring the juice into them. I handed one to Ahsoka and them sat down and started to eat my food. I found that these eggs tasted a lot like Dad's and they were very flaky, pretty good too if I do say so myself.

"These are good." She smiled at me, "My Master always burns the eggs, so I go to the mess hall."

"That must stink."

"Yeah."

I ate a few more bites before starting to talk again, "So, how about a little sparring session after were done here?"

"Sure, it'll give me a rematch." She smirked and finished her meal.

* * *

I stood over Ahsoka, a smirk plastered on my face with my blue blade at her neck, "I win."

With a double click, I deactivate my lightsabers and connected them to my belt. I offered her a hand, which she gladly took. I called her shoto lightsaber to me, giving it back to her.

"Thanks." I heard her say as she took it from my hand, smiling.

"So, you mad?" I asked, trying to hide the amusement in my voice.

"Neh, you beat me fair and square." She replied walking to the control panel and turning the barriers off, "But you got to admit that I was tough." She smirked at me with her hands on her hips.

"You were tough," I Force pulled her sabers to me, "but not very quick."

I threw them back to her with a slight laugh.

Then something hit me, I turned to see a training remote shooting at me, "Ow!"

One of my blades flew to my hand and I deflected a few shots before I cut it in half. My gaze turned to Ahsoka who was at the control panel laughing lightly.

I turned on heel and walked to the elevator, taking it down to the hanger, where a familiar face was there to greet me.

"Blaze, I'm glad I caught you." Anakin said with a cheerful tone.

"What is it, Anakin?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I want you to meet Captain Rex and Sergeant Turbo." He gestured towards the two clones next to him.

"Captain Rex, Turbo, nice to meet you both." I said shaking their hands.

"Rex is going to help Obi Wan and me while Turbo is going to help you and Ahsoka." Anakin explained.

"Well that's good, I'd be pretty much a goner if it were just me and Ahsoka fighting all those clankers, huh Turbo."

"Yes, sir." He said in monotone voice.

"Ok, first, don't call me sir, just call me Blaze. Second, I'll call you by Turbo and you call me by my name, ok?"

Anakin looked amused by this but said nothing.

"Yes, Blaze." He said a little looser.

 _"_ _Attention, attention! Planet Aarok is coming into view: prepare all craft for takeoff, repeat: prepare all craft for takeoff!"_ A clone's voice said over the P.A.

Rex quickly put on his helmet and turned to the clones in the hangar, "Alright, move it! Let's go!" The clones immediately listened to the higher ranking officer and scrambled to their starfighters. He moved to the side and started shouting orders, "Beta Squadron take AT-TE 300! Carnivore Battalion walker 923! Let's move!"

Ahsoka was down here within the next few seconds, jumping into her own starfighter she motioned for me to come. I was skeptical at first but willingly complied. I walked to her ship which was still the Delta-7b Jedi Starfighter from the early days of the Clone Wars.

"What is it, kinda in a hurry you know gotta get down to the planet?"

She smiled, "Just thought I'd wish you luck, you having never flown one of these before."

I crossed my arms and sighed inwardly, "I'm taking a Gunship down; I'll meet up with you on the South Entrance."

"See you then." She said as her cockpit closed, sealing her inside. That girl was starting to get on my nerves. She was always making comments and judging me, but, she still was the closest thing I had to a friend right now so I couldn't complain. I mean, she isn't all bad, she is kinda funny and nice, and she was kinda attractive too…

 _What?!_ _Did I just think that?_ _She is just a friend…I got to remember that._

My thoughts were interrupted by a soldier with blue-green markings on his suit, "Commander Blaze, we're moving out."

I recognized the troop from before, "Good, let's go Turbo."

After putting my hood on, we quickly dashed for a Gunship before they lifted off. Once inside I saw a squad of clones with light blue-green markings, not a dark as Turbo's though.

They nodded towards me, which I nodded back. As the engines of the Gunship roared, my comlink went off. I reached for the green button and pressed it softly.

Obi Wan was on the line.

 _"_ _Blaze, you know what to do. Clear the city streets and create a diversion for Anakin and myself."_ He stated as if he was reading it off a piece of paper.

"Don't worry, Master." I smiled to myself at concern, "I'll be fine. I got Ahsoka and my squad to back me up."

 _"_ _Well, take extreme care…I sense a dark presence there…make sure to watch each other's backs, and do be careful._ "

"I will Master, see you later." I said shutting off the communication and feeling exactly what he was feeling. It was dark and it churned my stomach. I hadn't had my powers long, but I could feel whatever was around me. And, as we approached the surface of the planet, the darkness was there in full.

The ride in the air was a little bumpy and I spent that time discussing it with my troops.

"Ok, there are nine of you in this Gunship, names?" I asked.

The clones sounded off one by one.

"Lighter."

"Hover."

"Boost."

"Tick."

"Bronston."

"Beamer."

"Kink."

"Wingman."

"Turbo."

After introductions I went to strategy, "Wingman, Beamer, Kink, and Boost, I need you guys to cover the rear flank while moving in. Turbo and Tick, you two and I are going to strike from the shadows so have your droid-poppers ready. Bronston, Boost and Lighter, you three will give Turbo, Tick, and I some cover will we strike. If we can confuse them, then we have an advantage, does everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir." They all said in union.

The ship landed shortly after with a thud on the dry ground below, "Let's move out!

* * *

 **Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW please! And, yes, I did come up with those clone names myself lol.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Revelations

**Well, maybe I'll do 2 chapters a day or every two days so people don't lose interest lol.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **4** **: Dark Revelations**

I exited the gunship quickly and ran to Ahsoka's starfighter that was landing. Her hatch popped open and she jumped out onto the ground beside me.

"Hope you sent the word to the other troops." I said while unclipping one of my sabers.

"I did, they are to circle around the city and ambush the droid forces, and then we give the signal once Commander Rig contacts us." She unclipped both of her lightsabers and soon, my troops joined us.

We all nodded and took off for the gate. We stood very close to the wall while getting to it, we were sure that the gates would open soon, but I didn't want to wait. With a mighty burst of Force power, I blasted the gates open completely.

I held up my hand in a fist, and then pointed forward. We all ran in, hiding among the shadows of the buildings. They were very tall and very wide, probably a little bigger than a skyscraper. All of a sudden, seven B-1 battle droids accompanied by two Super battle droids along with an AAT came into view, and they were walking right towards us.

I turned my head to Turbo and Tick, who already had their droid-poppers out, ready, and armed.

 _Party time._ I unclipped my second saber, "You know the plan."

They nodded again. Once the droids were in position; they threw the poppers. They exploded instantly once they hit the ground, immobilizing the droids and AAT.

We jumped from the shadows quickly and attacked. I crushed the AAT with the Force and launched it into another one that now rounded the corner. It buried itself deep within the other tank, blowing up almost immediately. The flames burst out, hitting the droids next to it, doing me a big favor.

Ahsoka was taking out the droids and my men were helping her. All was going according to plan when…

"Commander, General Kenobi just sent word that Ventress has entered the cruiser and he won't make it on time!" Turbo shouted while taking a shot at a battle droid.

This was very bad. If Kenobi couldn't get down here then we would have to hold out longer than expected. And considering the amount of droids on this planet, the odds were not in our favor. I had to come up with something and fast. I deflected another blast while thinking.

"Tell your men to use the Gunships as cover for the troops on the ground." Ahsoka said shutting off her sabers.

"That's a good idea." I turned to Turbo again, "You heard the lady, tell the rest of the men."

"Right away, Blaze." He saluted before going back to his comlink.

Then a dark presence hit me. It felt powerful and determined. It didn't feel familiar at all so my guess that it was one of Dooku's assassins. It was rapidly approaching from in front of us.

I turned my head towards the north way of the city and saw a small gray blimp coming towards us.

"Ahsoka, take the men and round up the streets…I'll deal with the assassin." She nodded hesitantly. All the troops followed her quickly down the east street, planning on circling back around.

I stood there, lightsabers off, and waiting for the arrival of my opponent. From the dark aura it was emitting I could tell that this was going to be tough. It felt almost primal in nature, but, there was a small spot of light within him. I searched deep within but the walls he was putting up were too strong to penetrate.

After another minute, he stopped about twelve feet away from me with hood drawn.

"I'm afraid I've never met you before." I started casually, "I'm Blaze, Jedi Padawan to Obi Wan Kenobi, who is it that I'll be fighting?"

The figure just stood there with hilt drawn and hood covering his face, he made no reply to my question.

I activated one of my blades and hooked the other one, "If you want to skip the talking and go straight to the fighting I can do that."

The crimson blade shot out from the hilt he was using which looked oddly familiar.

"You were always good with one." He mumbled.

He charged at me with lightning speed, slamming his blade on mine. I faltered a bit from the strength of the attack but pushed back once I'd regained my balance. Our blades broke off one another and we jumped back.

Now it was my turn. I lunged forward with saber high, thrusting my blade onto his. He seemed ready as he did not slip or show any signs of messing up. He pushed me off and started his own furry of attacks I could only guess were his style which I could barely block. He swung swiftly at my feet, but I jumped over it, only to be chest-kicked. It sent me to the ground for a moment before I jumped back up.

I switched my grip, holding my saber backwards.

"We know of Dooku's plot to take the city, it won't work."

The Sith assassin held his blade up in a defense positioned and spoke for the first time, "It will when your forces are wiped out and… _you_ …are destroyed." He seemed to struggle when it came to me, it sounded almost like it burned him to say it.

I reached out with the Force as much as I could and touched his mind, but his mind barriers were up, stronger than normal, but I felt a strip of pain inside.

"I feel great sadness in you." I said blocking the next attack he brought. We exchanged blows for a minute or two before he faltered and I cut his arm, leaving a small, cauterized wound.

He hissed at this but did not lower his guard; instead he started to gather energy and with a shout, unleashed it. I barely put my guard up in time for the Force Repulse. It sent me back into a wall with great force making me drop my saber to the ground.

My head buzzed as my vision blurred a bit. _Damn..._

The Sith came up to me while I was there, putting his blade up to my neck he said, "Now, before I kill you, tell me…where is the girl?"

I didn't respond with words…only with feet. With a troubled effort, I brought my foot into his gut, surprising him enough to drop his weapon beside mine.

I called my saber to my hand and activated the dark blue blade, it shined magnificently in the air, "Now, let's continue."

He grinned slightly before his own hilt flew from my feet into his hand.

He spent no time in waiting as he charged again at me, his blade making different sounds each time it deflected off of mine. The style he was using was very similar to mine and Ahsoka's which got me to thinking if the two clues were somehow related. He then switched styles and attacked in a pattern: right, left, right, turn block, then for the head. It was very familiar to me; it was a style that I used before.

I swung, aiming for his head, but missed by a mile, he took the opportunity and rammed his saber through my exposed shoulder.

I shouted out at the pain, I'd never felt something burning through my flesh before; slowly and painfully, he pulled his blade out. He threw his hand forward, sending me into another wall. I was just not having any good luck today.

My body fell from the wall and onto the ground on my hands and knees despite the pain in my shoulder. I lifted myself up and silently thanked his aim, his blade had gone through my left shoulder…and I was right handed.

"Why are you smiling, gone mad in your defeat?" Pure black venom seeped in through those words.

I managed a smile, "I ought to tell you something."

"And what is that?"

"I'm not left handed."

The special hilt of my lightsaber flew to my right hand and I held it up, "Let's finish this."

I knew I was stalling. This was the only way to ensure that the city was safe, if I was distracting him, he wouldn't notice when all the droids are gone. His scowl returned as he rushed again with his unique style.

As his blade struck from the left to the right clumsily, I could feel him tiring out. Now was my chance!

His crimson blade hit my cyan one in a fury swipe; the battle was taking a toll on him.

As our blades clashed, I pressed forward roughly, forcing the blade onto his arm, lacing a deep wound into the soft tissue. He howled in pain and I got up, placing my blade near his neck, breathing heavily, I spoke, "You've lost, Sith."

His eyes shone through his hood and he grunted as he got to his feet, my blade still near him, "You haven't won Jedi, not by a long shot!"

I saw that his wound started to heal and soon it was gone. My eyes widened in shock at his fast recovery, only a really powerful Force user could do that. I closed my eyes for half a second and felt my wound start to close up from the Force energy I was putting into it, and boy was it tiring.

I saw the Sith reach his hand out to me, "You'd make a great Sith, join me and we can over throw my master and rule…you would have all the power in the universe, Jedi. Don't you see it, I do, I see a world controlled by me, all power given to me and you, if you join me."

"I'd never stoop that low." I said holding my blade back up in defense.

His head shook, "You don't understand. The Jedi are in the way of peace, once we win and all the worlds are ruled, then they will know peace…freedom…justice…and security."

I'd heard those words before and his voice was very, _very_ similar, "My allegiance is to the Republic, not to you."

His blade flew into his hand again. With a snap-hiss, his blood red blade ignited, "Then I'll be forced to destroy you… _James_."

Then it popped. My world spun in circles as his hood fell. The person's face was pale and his eyes were a sickly yellow with red around the edges, almost in flames. His hair was messy with a little in his eyes that just flared with anger. His face…

I almost dropped my saber…

The reality was too terrifying…

 _No…_

"It can't be."

"But it _is_."

"No…Dave?"

"I don't go by that name anymore…I am Darth Maltus." _Dave was here, he was the Sith I've been fighting!?_

I shook my head, hoping this was all a dream, shouting, "This isn't right!"

He laughed, but it wasn't his normal laugh, it was a much deeper and frightening laugh, "This is _completely_ right."

"The Dave I knew would have never done this!" I shouted to Dave, he would always be Dave to me, "How?!"

"Do you remember when I hadn't come to your house for days, and then this happened?" He held out his arms as if to point to all around.

I could only nod…it hurt to talk.

"I was with Dooku; he knew how I was always in your shadow…" He paused and I saw his eyes flicker from yellow to blue then back to Sith yellow, "He knew that I wanted an edge, power, wealth, he promised me everything I could ever ask for. I convinced my family to join us…well some…"

"Some!?" I shouted in horror. _Oh David Rey what have you done?_

"Yes…my father and Lyra came easily. Lyra only struggled a little when I put the Sith mind influencer, or whatever he called, it on her…now they both act like Sith and both fight like it." He said with an evil smile that tore at my chest.

"What about your mom and Danni?" I asked in no more than a whisper, trying to keep my anger in check. There was more anger towards him then sadness, sure it broke my heart to see him turn on me and his own family but, he forced them to become like him. The Dave I knew was truly gone.

"Oh, them." He spat with disgust, "They are my slaves, only fitting for those traitors."

"How could you say that?! You've been my best friend for almost two years and now you are an evil Sith trying to take over, what happened to you?!" I asked, my voice cracking a bit.

He looked directly into my eyes, " _You_ happened."

That stung.

"Dave…come back to the light. Don't do something you're going to regret, I can help you!" I pleaded to the boy who was once like a brother to me.

"It's too late for that. The deed is done... and now it's time for you to die." He held up his blade in my direction.

I turned around and used a bit of Force energy to jump to the top of a five-story building. He chased right after me as I landed. He was only a few feet behind me when I stopped and held my blade backwards, hoping to get him in the stomach. It wouldn't kill him, but it would stop him. My aim was dead on accurate, but he flipped over me with his saber activated.

He stopped in front of me and swung at my head which I had to duck under. I switched to Soresu as he launched a barraged of unmerciful attacks. My blade clashed with his once more and I felt my heart break. This was too horrible, it couldn't be real, this wasn't happening to me!

I dislodged my blade and ducked his attack, flipping backwards towards the edge. As I was at the rim, he thrust his saber forward, aiming for my gut. With a flick of my wrist, I swatted his blade away with my own; saving myself from what I knew could have been a fatal blow.

I front flipped over him and locked sabers. After a minute, I jumped backwards in Shien style.

"I will _kill_ you!"

My heart broke into pieces as those words left his lips. It was true; Dave was _gone,_ only Darth Maltus lived.

"You were my best friend!"

"I _was_ your best friend! You are nothing to me anymore!"

"Then Dave Rey _is_ dead!"

We circled each other for a few more seconds before he spoke, "It is time to die, _brother._ "

I looked at him and held my blade out to catch his attack that followed his hurtful words. We continued to fight on the top of the building until we were locked in yet another saber-struggle. I pushed with all my might and he followed suit in the struggle, his eyes blazed with yellow hatred. The sparks from the sabers started to hit our clothes, slightly burning small holes in them.

 _How had it come to this? Was it really because of me? Had I done this to him?_

I felt a wave of guilt pass through me. This _was_ my fault.

"I'm sorry…" I grunted as my dark blue colored blade was being pressed back.

He snarled at me, "It's too late for that!"

We disconnected with a jolt of energy as our feet grabbed hold of the ground.

An explosion followed soon and I looked overhead to see gunships raining across the skies as three Venatnor-Class Republic Cruisers came into the atmosphere, catching the CIS frigates off guard.

Ahead was the army of droids that were being demolished by Kenobi's attack from behind. The plan was proceeding a little late, but better late than never.

"We'll meet again. Count on it." Darth Maltus growled and put away his lightsaber and jumped off the building to the Genosian Fighter awaiting him. His ship soared through the skies and I felt his energy disappear when he jumped into hyperspace.

I sighed deeply, collecting myself, "We will, Dave, we will."

* * *

 **Well, there ya go! Dark Revelations indeed! Now, you know this is the part where you take a few seconds of your time and REVIEW please and not wait till the entire story is up to REVIEW lol.**

 **Next chapter: Chapter 5: Much Needed Comfort**

 **"Until we meet again!" - Blaze Marko**


	5. Chapter 5: Much Needed Comfort

**Here's ya go guys! I'm putting up Chapter 5 and Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **5** **: Much Needed Comfort**

I stood, pacing around my room, trying to process what had happened only fifteen minutes ago.

I'd fought a Sith, but he was my best friend.

I found out he turned his father and Lyra, but not his mom and Danni and he didn't say anything about _my_ family.

His eyes were yellow, but they flickered to blue.

I felt sadness in him…and I caused it.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Was this all my fault? _It couldn't be, I was just being me, I meant no harm to him. He was my best friend. No, he was my brother. He was my brother in everything but blood._

 _"_ _I'll kill you!"_

Those were the most hurtful words that he had ever said to me.

 _"_ _You are nothing to me anymore!"_

In that moment, I broke.

I fell to the ground on my knees and let the tears that had been building up fall right down my face. I couldn't help it. Once, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry, I had to be strong when those were weak. But I was weak right now… _broken_. _Who is there to comfort me?_

No one.

A light knock at the door shook me out of my grief, "C-Come in." I sputtered.

I was met by a young Togruta girl, Ahsoka, "Hey."

I wiped what tears were on my face in a hurry, "Hey."

She looked worried again, for me, "I could feel pain in you when we were on our way back. I thought you would be happy; we completed the mission without a hitch."

I felt my anger rise and I clenched my teeth, "That's what you think."

"Huh?" She looked confused and started to come closer to the bed. As she sat next to me, I felt a weird feeling in my stomach, it was painful, but yet, nice. I had no idea what it was but I had to stop it…later.

"Do you remember the assassin that I said I was going to fight?" I asked in no more than a hushed whisper.

She nodded as I continued, "I learned something horrible…"

She scooted a little closer to my side.

"I was fighting my best friend." I heard her suppress a gasp at this.

"How, I mean, why?" She asked quickly.

I looked into her deep, blue eyes, with tears in my own, "Dooku manipulated him, turned him against me. He told my friend about how I was always over him and he was in my shadow, and I felt that Dave believed him or else I wouldn't have had to fight him."

"Dave?"

"My friend's name." I clarified.

"Oh."

"Anyway, he…he…he said that h-he'd kill me…" I couldn't finish, it was too painful and I turned away from her deep eyes. I still felt as if I could feel his yellow eyes on me, tearing at my heart. I once told him that he was like a brother to me, now, he wanted me dead. My best friend… _betrayed._

I gathered what control I had left, "He tried to kill me….he used techniques that we used to practice with. I'd help him and he'd help me, we were best friends, we had been for almost two years."

"So, what happened then?" Ahsoka asked.

"One day, he stopped coming down. After a few days, I thought that he was on vacation or something, but the cars were still there, but it seemed like nobody was home. I shrugged it off and left. Later that day, I felt as if I was punched in the gut, I didn't know why, but it happened. Then that's when it started getting strange….after another day, Dooku came to me and now here I am."

"I don't get it…why did he turn on you…you sounded like such good friends." Ahsoka said with confusion and anger in her tone.

"Ahsoka," I turned to her completely, "we were like _brothers_. If one of us was hurt or needed help, the other would help him. Once, I told him that he was like my brother, and he said the same thing. We'd been through tough times together, because we were brothers. Now, he said that means nothing to him anymore."

"That has to be heart-breaking for you."

My hand was immediately taken in with hers, her warm hand over my now cold one.

"Your hands are cold." She whispered.

I felt my stomach act up again…only stronger.

"Blaze…I'm so sorry." She pulled me into a hug.

I sat there frozen by her actions. She was hugging me, I only met the girl yesterday and now she's treating me like I'm her best friend.

I slowly wrapped my arms around her small figure. For a fourteen year old Togruta female, she wasn't _that_ small, true she was only about three inches smaller than me. However, her body was slim and soft around mine. My brain sent me messages of movement, but I couldn't move; I was paralyzed.

And it's all because of Ahsoka Tano.

"I'm sorry." It came out muffled as I leant into her shoulder.

"For what?" She sounded baffled; this brought a slight smile to my face.

"For telling you." I raised my head, "I should have never told you, this is my weight to carry, I can't have somebody worrying about me who doesn't deserve it."

"What do you mean?"

"I was mean to my entire family, my old friends and sometimes even Dave. This whole thing is my fault, I'd only wish I could've seen this coming, but the future is always moving." I drifted my eyes away from hers and to the ground, "My family always cared and my best friends did too."

"I thought you had only one best friend." She narrowed her eyes at me, "Unless there is something else you're not telling me."

I blushed a little but continued, "He had a sister in once I was…interested in. But that's over…now, she had always been nice and always loved hanging out with me, but soon…she drifted away too…she'd say high, and bye…that's it…now my life is like hell…he got her too, and his dad…I can only imagine what my parents are like." I ran a hand through my shortened hair, "It's just really hard to take in you know?"

"Oh do I." She scoffed, "Imagine me when my master almost dies in my hands, or when I thought Obi Wan did die in my hands? Those were emotional moments in my life, heart-breaking moments, but I got through them, so I'm gonna help you get through this." She smiled, pulling me up with her.

I shot her a look, "I told you…I'll carry it alone, I'm not worth the trouble."

In a split second I felt a pain on my cheek along with a scared looking Ahsoka, "I'm so sorry, I just…couldn't let you say that…don't say that, please."

"Why do you care?" The words left my lips before I had time to stop them.

Her cheeks turned red again as I spoke again, "I just don't get it…I appeared from another world yesterday, and now you are being there for me like I'm your best friend…could you explain it to me so I don't have to guess?"

She cupped my cheek with her hand….and then her face started to move closer…soon her eyes shut and she was a mere inches from my face…I couldn't do this!

I pulled away from it, "I can't Ahsoka…you barely know me…I fought with you three times, that's it and besides, Jedi can't do that." _Except Skywalker_ , I thought with an inward chuckle.

I turned back to her face which looked sad and confused, "But, I felt…"

My butt found my bed as I sat down in a hurry, "I know, but…It's kinda weird…for you I must imagine."

She shook her head, "No, It's not."

I looked back up to her with a chuckle, "Bet it was with Lux, huh?"

Her face surprisingly didn't change, "Yeah, it was."

She sat down next to me, smiling, she said, "You felt something too?"

"I guess."

"So why did you stop me, minus the obvious reasons?" She laughed lightly.

"I've never…" I let my voice trail off there, hoping she would catch the point.

"Kissed a girl." She finished my sentence with a smirk on her face.

My face felt hot all of a sudden and my throat was dry too.

"Then…do you want to?" Ahsoka's face reddened as she asked the question.

"What to what?"

"Kiss a girl."

Now my cheeks reddened, "Kinda…Ha, I'm fourteen and I've never kissed a girl, man how Jason would laugh at me right now." It turned into a joke. Jason would laugh at me now, he'd probably, knowing him, gotten a kiss from a girl the first time when he turned thirteen.

"Blaze…"

I turned around and stared into her vast blue eyes. They were inviting and they beckoned me. Her face came closer and this time, I came closer too. Our lips were centimeters apart and I could feel her breath on my lips.

Then our lips came together.

My arms snaked around her waist on their own, pulling her close, and I was helpless as I felt myself respond to it. It felt weird, but very nice. Her soft lips moved against mine in almost sync, this wasn't a lip touch, it was a kiss. A good kiss I had to add.

Her arms made their way around my neck and I felt them playing with the back of my hair. My lips felt so good being against hers. I could do nothing to stop it; it was gentle; yet rough. It was soft; yet hard. There were many other things I could say about it but one beat it all, _wow_.

After ten seconds of it, we pulled away together.

"Wow…" Was the only word I could muster to mutter aloud.

She smiled, "Wow yourself, I thought you said you'd never kissed a girl?"

"I haven't…wow." I could feel the tingle her lips left on mine, it was very strong.

"Um…we shouldn't have done that." I was able to choke out against my rebelling brain.

"I know, but for some reason…I couldn't help it." Ahsoka smiled and planted a light kiss on my lips, "It also felt so right."

"Yeah…" I couldn't deny it, it was awesome, not to mention my first kiss.

"But we can't let the Council know about that." She stated in a low voice, "If they found out, they would most likely have to split our masters up and be assigned different missions."

I nodded and we both left the room, "So, what's next?"

"My Master said he's taking a mission to Dantooine to take out a small droid out post soon." She frowned suddenly, "I'm staying here to 'keep an eye on the ship' as he says."

At that moment, we ran into Obi Wan, "Hello, young ones."

"Master Kenobi."

"Master."

Obi Wan's head turned to me, "Time for some training, Padawan."

I nodded, "Good, I've been dying to face off with you in a spar."

* * *

A few minutes later, Obi Wan and I walked inside the training room for a spar. He unclipped his lightsaber and ignited the blue blade, and took his stance. I unclipped one of my blades and ignited it, confusing the General.

"I thought that you used two." He said.

"I'm better with one." I shrugged and fell into the same stance.

I thrust my blade forward which he flicked away and brought his blade down towards my head. At the last second, my other blade flew into my hand and blocked the hit with difficulties.

"Very good." Obi Wan said as he retreated from his attack.

I shut off one of my blades and hooked it to my belt but held the other up. I charged at him with my blade at my side, stopping right in front of him and Force Pushing his feet from under him. Once on the ground, he swung at my feet but I jumped backwards to avoid my feet being cut off.

After recovering from the attack, I lunged at him with my saber in reverse grip. Blue clashed against blue in an epic spar that I thought would've never happened.

Our spar went on for fifteen minutes until I made a mistake and I was Force Pushed to the wall, dropping my lightsabers to the ground. I went to retrieve them but they flew into Obi Wan's hands.

I picked myself off the ground, "That was fun." I grunted.

"It was enjoyable my young Padawan." He helped me to my feet and gave me back my weapons, "I am surprised to see you lasted longer than Anakin did at your age"

"How much longer?" I asked, curious to know my progress.

"Ten minutes." He smiled, "Much longer I must add."

"You know…" I held both deactivated sabers behind my back, "It is unwise to lower your defenses!" My blades hummed to life as I thrust them above in one movement. Obi Wan barely activated his blade in time to defend himself from my attack. His blade clashed with mine with a hissing sound that was so like his lightsaber.

I then proceeded to attack with a barrage of movie based attacks, mostly those from _Episode III_. I started to swing my lightsaber around me and one my third rotation, I took my strike. My blade went sideways and clashed with his in magnificent shower of sparks.

I disengaged my saber from his and hooked mine to my utility belt and took out my comlink, "Turbo, do you copy?"

 _"_ _I copy, sir."_

"When is Skywalker leaving for Dantooine?" I had a strange feeling that I needed to clarify. It was a disturbance and I knew Obi Wan could feel it.

"I feel it too." He rubbed his beard, "I've never felt this Force signature before."

"I feel that it is another one of my friends or family." This brought a large look of confusion on his face.

"Your family?" He asked.

"Yeah, I…faced a person who was once like a brother to me…he escaped and I learned that wherever he is, that's where my family is…" My eyelids closed as I reached out with the Force to send Kenobi the memory of the battle. I felt the memory transfer finish and I opened my eyes.

"Very disturbing." He said finally, "That must be hard on you."

"It is, Master, but this time I am going to try even harder to get this one back." I said with determination in my voice.

 _"_ _General Skywalker says that he will leave in five days."_ Turbo answered after a long wait.

"Good." I said into the com-channel, "That is all."

 _"_ _Yes, Commander."_

I flipped the switch of my comm off and turned back to my new Master, "I have to meditate, see if I can find where the presence is coming from; excuse me" I left the room and entered the one across it, the Room of a Thousand Fountains. I sat cross legged on the ground in front of the waterfall, my eyes closed and I took deep breaths as I tried to focus.

Little blurry pictures filled my head and I saw Korriban….the Sith Temple…and a word that was whispered in my ear… _wait._

My eyes snapped open and I felt as if the Force was telling me to wait. Was it? Was I supposed to wait? Were they even on Korriban right now? If not now, when?

A white mist surrounded me and I fell back into meditation.

 _"_ _You know your destiny."_

 _"_ _How dare you!?"_

 _"_ _I've always been there for you!"_

 _"_ _You were my brother, Dave!"_

 _"_ _I hate you!"_

 _"_ _Time to die!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry."_

 _"_ _Don't make me kill you!"_

 _"_ _Dave, you were my best friend, but I will not join you in your quest for power!"_

 _"_ _Then you are my enemy, James."_

 _"_ _If that is what it has come to. I will do what I must."_

 _"_ _You will try."_

 _"_ _Goodbye!"_

 _"_ _I loved you!"_

Words sounded off in my head in different voices some familiar, but some completely alien to me and I felt my anger swerve out of control as the ground started to break and parts start to float around me.

 _"_ _I gave you a chance, boy!"_

 _"_ _Galen, no!"_

 _"_ _You were always a disgrace to your family."_

 _"_ _I thought that you wouldn't die so easily."_

 _"_ _You were my brother!"_

The voices still strong as they racked my brain with anger and sadness; never had I felt this kind of anger. It was strong, all because of something bad.

The voices stopped and one, soft, gentle voice spoke.

 _"_ _You can't give up. Don't give up. We'll do this together, okay?"_

The voice was soft, obviously someone I knew, but I couldn't tell.

I snapped my eyes open and found myself in my bed.

"What happened?" I grunted to myself as I sat up.

"You were in a Force Meditation Trance." I looked up and saw Obi Wan sitting in a chair in my room.

"A what?"

"You were in a trance that put you under for six days." Obi Wan answered, "I've got news for you."

My eyes lit up, "What is it?"

"Our spies have located a Sith boy, a little boy about ten standard years in the Korriban system. I didn't dispatch anybody because I thought that it might be one of your family members."

 _Jake._ "Thanks." I said putting on my robes and eating a piece of food that was by my bed. After my robe was on, I took a drink of water and clipped my sabers to my belt, "I'm going to Korriban, care to join me, Master? I can't pilot." I smiled sheepishly as he sighed.

"Yes, you may need back up. I sense more than one person there with the Dark Side." He rubbed his beard, "A much more powerful one."

* * *

 **The plot thickens! Next: Chapter 6: Brother against Brother**


	6. Chapter 6: Brother against Brother

**C** **hapter** **6** **: Brother against Brother**

In thirty minutes, we arrived on Korriban next to one of the Temples. The ground around was littered with the robes of fallen Sith and Jedi alike, sabers on top of the many robes. The Temple was more like a fortress then a Temple; it had old defenses that were destroyed from war. I'd known about the wars between the Sith and Jedi, but this was a lot of dead Sith and Jedi.

I walked over many robes and sabers as we both walked into the Temple. I got a chance to look around. The floors were made of some grainy rock and the halls and rooms had giant statues of past Sith Lords. I had an eerie feeling about this place, but it felt familiar, at least the presence I was sensing did.

We walked for a few more minutes until we stopped in a room with a statue that looked like Darth Malgus. What was frightening me was the fact that the Dark Side was so strong in this room.

Then a _snap-hiss_ was heard.

A _lightsaber…_

Both of us jumped back and avoided the crimson blade that hit the ground. I looked above and saw Ventress with an evil smile at our reaction.

Obi Wan grabbed her with the Force and pulled her to ground level. She gained her footing and soon a smaller figure with black robes and a double-bladed crimson saber appeared.

 _The size matches._

"Ventress, I should have known." Obi Wan said calmly with a hint of humor in his voice.

Kenobi and I ignited our sabers and stood ready for anything.

Ventress smiled and placed a hand on the little black robed figure, "My boy, show them your face; then kill them."

The small boy dropped his hood and to my horror, it _was_ Jake.

"Yes, Master." I saw his eyes were too yellow as Dave's had been.

His double-lightsaber ignited and a disgusted smirk appeared on his little face that was now a nightmare to me.

I shut off one of my blades and just used one, "Don't do this, Jake."

"I'm done listening to what you say." He charged at me with blinding furry in his eyes, his eyes were not the clear beautiful ones I used to know. No, now, his eyes had hatred in them as he lashed out.

I brought up my saber to fight him as Obi Wan fought Ventress.

Jake twisted the blades above his head before he poured out a combination of attacks I could barely block. His black blades clashed with my blue one in a horrific display.

Brother against brother.

A true nightmare.

 _My_ nightmare.

I thrust my blade at his side, but his red blade met me there. I lifted my hand, Force pushing him a few feet away.

He deactivated his saber-staff, hooking it to his back.

I threw both blades at his sides but he caught the hilts and threw them back. I ran and slid under the blades, grabbing my brother by the neck. He struggled and kicked at me, but I kept my hold, until he took his low shot.

I fell to the ground on my knees and flew backwards onto the floor as he pushed me away with the Force. I felt sick but I suppressed the feeling as I called my blades back at me.

"I lived in your shadow, now you live in mine." His hands raised and light blue lightning erupted from his fingertips at me. My hands rose with my blue blades to absorb the attack, it worked.

The lightning crackled as it transferred into my saber, making me stumble a bit before regaining my balance against my Sith brother.

With a battle roar, I shot the lightning back at him. His eyes widened in fear as the lightning hit his chest, sending him into a smaller statue. He lunged at me again but I ducked and brought my blade through his wrist, severing his right hand. He screamed in pain for a second before I Force Pushed him back into the rubble.

 _I'm sorry, Jake._

I looked over and saw Ventress disarming Obi Wan from his weapon. She brought her lightsaber down to finish it, but I threw my left saber at hers, deflecting the attack and confusing her long enough for my Master to get his weapon and resume the battle.

Jake jumped out of the rubble and pulled out a single, red bladed saber in his left hand.

He lunged at me with a barrage of attacks, similar to Dave and Ventress' styles. I deflected with one blade and countered with the other.

Soon I felt his energy tiring out and I dodged his next attacks with ease.

I met his next swipe with my own, "Always with the theatrics, Jake, you never were able to hurt me."

"Well, I will now." He used his new strength and shoved me off of him, making me lose my grip on my sabers.

He charged up a large amount of lightning and released it at me. I felt excruciating pain as the attack coursed through my body, shocking everything.

I cried out in pain as he kept his evil stream of lightning.

 _Damn it! Only one thing left to try!_

I flung my hand forward and Force pulled his crimson blade to myself, deflecting the attack back at him.

He didn't have time to even blink as his own lightning traveled through his body, rendering him unconscious.

I took a deep breath as I let his hilt fall to the ground.

"It's…over…" My breathing was labored by the ferocious attack from my little brother.

I saw as Ventress run as Obi Wan cut her arm, leaving a large gash on her left arm. He walked over to me and helped me to my feet.

My eyes focused on my unmoving brother, "Master, we have…to get him…to a medic…alert the Cruiser." I sputtered out with my lack of air. Force lightning was a very deadly move; I had now experienced it firsthand. I reached out with the Force and repaired what injuries I could inside my body, the rest would need time to heal.

I stared at Jake.

How had it come to this?

 _I didn't ask for my world to be turned upside down!_ _Why?_

I watched as his eyes opened slightly, but they were not yellow any longer, they were the blue eyes I had seen for eleven years.

"J-Jamie." Was all he muttered before leaving consciousness for the second time today.

I sighed in relief; there was still hope for him. I reached out with the Force and picked his body up with my mind and directing him out of the evil room.

Once outside, Turbo was waiting with a gunship.

"Sir, the medical center is ready on the _Salvation._ " He saluted to me as I waved him off.

"Blaze, Turbo, I'm Blaze remember." I smiled as his helmet nodded.

"Yes, Blaze." He picked Jake up from my Force-hold and carried him to the ship and a frown came upon my face.

My Master caught it, "What's wrong?"

"If this is how Dave and Jake turned out, I can only imagine what my parents turned into."

"Don't worry, your brother turned back, I have no doubt we can get the others should they appear." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder drawing a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I followed him into the LAAT and watched a Turbo laid my brother on a gurney-type bed thing. My eyes drifted towards his right arm, his hand was gone. I'd cut his hand off, he was going to be so pissed.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW please! Next: Chapter 7: Conformation**

* * *

H


	7. Chapter 7: Conformation

**Thought I'd throw this out to end the Beginning Arc.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **7** **: Conformation**

I watched as my brother was asleep on the med-bed. His new prosthetic hand was placed on while he was asleep…that was hours ago. The doctors said that the lightning that went through his body put most of his systems in critical condition. So they had to give him some stuff to help him.

Now his condition was fine, he was healthy but worn out from the battle.

I sat in a chair directly next to him, "I'm sorry this happened."

The door opened with a _whoosh_ and I saw a diminutive Jedi Master walk in next to Master Kenobi.

"Masters." I said then turned back to my brother.

"Condition, bad it is?" Yoda spoke as he walked over next to me.

"Not as bad as I thought, but still bad." I looked at the golden eyed Jedi, "I did this."

"Defending yourself, you were." He placed a hand on my leg, "Ok it is, live he will, strong he is, not as strong as with Dark Side, but strong he is still. Planning are you?"

"I'm sending him to the Jedi Temple, he will be trained…I can't bring him into the war, he is only a little boy." I grabbed James hand, "He's the only family that I have that is not corrupted."

"Hmmm…sad you are?"

"Yes, Master Yoda." I whispered and voices from earlier started to talk to me.

 _"_ _You'll never live through this!"_

 _"_ _You will die along with him!"_

 _"_ _Give yourself to the Dark Side! It is the only way to save your family."_

I shook them off and turned to Yoda, whose face looked concerned, "Visions; plagued you they have?"

I turned away from him, no use hiding it, "Yes master, I heard voices that tell me I am to die or that I'll go to the Dark Side, but one voice said that we'll do it together….I'm lost…I just need to know something….If any of my family is not corrupt by Dooku and…." I almost let his name slip out, but then again, would that be a bad thing? If we confront him now, the galaxy will be at peace. Maybe I should, "…The other Dark Lord." I didn't know why I didn't tell them, but I just couldn't.

"Troubling times, these are. Find them, you will, no doubt, I have." He smiled.

"Thanks Master Yoda." I smiled back as Jake started to stir.

His eyes shot open and he looked at me and the Jedi, "James, there are two Jedi right there, like they are real!"

He took a look at me and saw my robes and my sabers and said, "Holy crap! You're a Jedi, Jamie."

I blushed at that name and I heard an old snicker, "Jamie, your name is, heh, heh, heh, call you it, I will."

I waved my hands frantically, "No, Master Yoda! That is just what he calls me."

"James, what happened?" I turned and saw complete confusion in his eyes and tone.

"Dooku came to our world, took you, mom, dad, and Dave's family, made you Sith, I fought Dave, I fought you, but you turned back." Jake looked down right shocked and he saw his hand and how it was metallic, "You fought me, and I kinda cut off your hand."

"Cool! I have a real robotic hand!" He smiled and looked his new hand over.

"Jake, I'm sorry it came to that." I smiled faintly as he smiled back at me.

"It's ok, Jamie." He hugged me which I gladly returned.

I then told him about Dave's betrayal and how I had to find our family.

After that, I handed him an extra comm. link, "If you want to call me push that button." I pointed at the green donut-like ring button, "I'll be all over the galaxy…I love you, Jake, be strong, ok?" He smiled tearfully and hugged me.

"Love you too, bro." He said as he sat back in the bed.

I turned back to my Master, "Master, I need a transport for my brother, a _heavily guarded_ transport."

Obi Wan smiled, "I'll see to it, Padawan." He pulled out a comm. and started to speak into it, but I tuned him out.

After a few minutes, Obi Wan spoke, "I'll take him down to the hanger and they will transport him to Coruscant."

"No, I'll take him." I protested, helping Jake off the bed and to his feet, he still had on his Sith clothes so I gave him a Jedi robe. He smiled brightly and put it on.

In a few minutes I found myself in the hallway to the hanger when Ahsoka came out.

"Blaze! You're finally awake!" She hugged me tightly, making me blush, but nonetheless, I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Hey, Ahsoka." My smile faded as I remembered Jake. He was standing beside me with his mouth agape in total shock I would guess.

"You're hugging Ahsoka!?" He laughed at me.

Ahsoka looked down at Jake and smiled, then she looked back at me, "Who is this little guy?" She reached down and ruffled his hair, which he didn't like, but he still smiled.

"He's my brother." I said softly.

"I thought you said that your family was…you know what." She whispered the last part.

"Well he was, but I saved him, at the cost of his hand." I turned back to Jake, "I'm really sorry about that, Jake."

He just smiled, "No problem, Ja-James." He corrected himself when I sent him a glare at what he almost said.

Ahsoka bent down to his level, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the Jedi Temple." He smiled at her, "James doesn't want me in this war and since Mom and Dad are gone, that technically means that he is my boss."

"How true." I chuckled at his voice, his baby voice that he uses for cuteness.

"Well, I hope you do well, May the Force be with you" She smiled and ruffled his hair once more before she stood back up and followed us to the hanger where a fleet of gunships and ARC-170s were waiting for them.

Jake stopped me when we came to the gunship, "Before I have to go, I have a question to ask you."

I smiled, "Yeah, bro?"

His smile widened, "Do you like Ahsoka?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned to Ahsoka that stood there with a smirk, "Yeah, Blaze. Do you?"

"Ok, that is none of your business Jake." I put on a fake smile and scooted him inside the Gunship and gave him a kiss on the top of his head, "I love you, Jake."

"Love you too bro, see you soon." He smiled as the doors shut and the squad lifted off into space and then made the jump into hyperspace.

I sighed, "I hope he'll be okay."

My right hand was taken with a familiar orange one, "He will."

We started to walk back when she stopped us in the middle of the empty hall, "Come on and spill it."

"Spill what?"

"You know, don't play dumb."

"I don't know what the heck you are talking about, Ahsoka."

"About your brother's question, do you?" She asked with another of her famous smirks.

"Kinda…do you?" I asked hopefully and she smiled.

"Yeah, but…we can't it's forbidden for Jedi to fall in love." She hung her head slightly.

"Well, we like each other, not love, I don't think the code has anything about that." I smiled and started to walk again.

She picked her head up, "Your right, we just _have_ to keep it a secret."

"I'm fine with that, I'm just glad a girl likes me, a very pretty one I might add." I said in a hushed voice and saw her blush as she smiled.

"I knew it!" A voice shouted making me jump backwards away from her. There standing in his black Jedi robes was Anakin Skywalker watching the whole endeavor.

"I knew something was going on, Obi Wan did too." He smirked, "I talked about how my Padawan looked at the new kid we picked up and he said…"

"I said that Ahsoka had taken a liking to him." Obi Wan finished as he walked out of the shadows next to Anakin.

"Oh, kriff." I heard Ahsoka mumble under her breath, "Ok, you caught us, what now?"

 _Damn...wait! IDEA!_

"They won't tell." I smirked and watched as the two Jedi smirked back. _This is where my knowledge comes in handy._

"And what makes you think that we won't." Anakin said, arms crossed.

"One, we are both of your Padawans, two, you two like working together, and three…" I came to Anakin and whispered in his ear, "you love Padme.'"

I backed off as his face turn pale and I turned to Master Kenobi and whispered in his ear, "You loved Siri and then Satine." His face matched his old Padawan's.

They coughed and cleared their throats, "I see…carry on." And with that, they walked away.

Ahsoka was dumbfounded, "How did you do that?! I've never seen them that pale before!"

"I have my ways." I smiled and snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Though I have these too."

She blushed heavily as she pressed her lips to mine briefly then released herself from my grasp.

"We can't be public about this remember?" She said mock sternly but ultimately failed and laughed aloud.

"You are not very good when you try to be serious." I laughed along as we walked down the hall.

We arrived at the training hall and sparred for an hour before we both left and I went to my room, laying down on my comfortable, soft bed.

My eyes closed and I fell into darkness.

* * *

 _I opened my eyes and found myself on a dark gray platform that was taken by a Beta-8a Jedi Starfighter just to the right of me. It looked very familiar, then a familiar voice made me turn my attention to my other side. The air was hot and the scenery was bleak with three people in front of me._

 _There stood myself in a lighter version of my Jedi robes as well as two years older in front of a Dark hooded figure and a human girl beside him in chains. Her hair was bright blonde that was tied in a little bun with a few hairs on her beat red face, no doubt from the hot, ash filled air. She looked like she was a few years younger than the other me._

 _I saw myself step from the ramp of the giant starfighter behind him. I seemed to walk towards the figure but stopped once he turned around. I saw that myself had one lightsaber connected to his belt, "So, what I saw was true? You killed them."_

 _I saw the man behind the cape, it was Dave but older, "Yes, they died by my hand."_

 _I saw myself shake his head, "I saw blaster bolts on some of them, who helped you?"_

 _"_ _That is of no concern." He waved the other me off and picked up the woman with the Force and threw her to the ramp of the ship, knocking her out cold. The other me ran to her as if to make sure she was alright then he turned back to Dave._

 _"_ _How could you?!"_

 _Dave rolled his eyes, "Haven't we gone through this before?"_

 _"_ _You raided the Temple and killed almost all of them! I am one of the only survivors, if not the last. Palpatine has twisted you around his finger until you have become the one thing you didn't want to be." Myself frowned and took a step forward, "And then you take her and lure me here, why?!"_

 _Dave's cape fell and he pointed to him/me, "You, I want to finish this, because since you won't join me, you are my enemy, and all my enemies need to be killed…unless you join me now."_

 _"_ _Dave, you were my best friend, but I will not join you in your quest for power!" Myself shouted and they walked past each other until Dave had his back turned to my dream self._

 _"_ _Then you are my enemy, James." He unclipped his saber and ignited the red blade of a Sith._

 _I saw myself sigh, "If that is what it has come to," I unclipped my own hilt, "I will do what I must."_

 _"_ _You will try." Then he leaped at him and his blue blade shot out like lightning._

 _As their blades clashed, I felt a strong sick feeling inside of me…_

 _A whisper of the Force…_

 ** _"_ _It is coming."_**

 _The world around me grew blurry and before long, disappeared completely from my sight._

* * *

I woke up with a start, _W-What was that?_

 _"_ _That was a vision, young one."_

I turned my head to see Qui-Gon Jinn with an ominous blue glow surrounding him. I chuckled a little, "So are you putting these visions in my head?"

 _"_ _I am."_ He spoke softly, just as before, _"From your lack of surprise, I'm guessing this is nothing surprising to you. With that in mind, the Force has told me that you need to be shown this."_

I looked at him with disbelief, "Why? I'm a kid from another world who has barely done anything to help."

 _"_ _That is not true, you have saved your brother and I know you will try to save the others as well."_ He smiled, _"The Force has seen your skill, your devotion to your family, and you love for others, it gives you strength, and you do not waver in the balance. The Force has had me give you these visions for a reason, Blaze. There is going to be a time when you will have to decide; you being here has changed what was going to happen, and for that I am grateful…to a point."_

"To a point? And that is supposed to mean…"

 _"_ _If the new decisions are not made correctly, then all is lost. The Force has spoken to you in the dream, yes?"_ The Force ghost rubbed his bearded chin.

"It has, I think. A whisper said to me that it is coming, but I think by that it means that it is coming _sooner_ than I thought." As if on cue, the Force shifted in correction as to my assumption. This brought a smile to me because I happened to be right.

 _"_ _I bet you can guess that means yes?"_

"Yes, Qui-Gon."

 _"_ _I have one last thing to tell you."_ My head turned back to the Jedi Master with curious eyes, _"You know who the real Sith Lord is, I don't, the Force won't tell me. If I was to give you some advice, that is to train and then tell about his identity, the end of the war is soon, I have felt it…My time…is up…Goodbye, young Blaze…I'll see you later."_ With that said, he disappeared back into the Force where he belonged. The things I had seen where certainly disturbing but if I follow what Qui-Gon said then they should never come to be.

I rested my face in my hands as one person ran through my mind.

 _Sidious_

I had to tell the Jedi, but I had to wait, I had to train…then I would tell them.

* * *

 **And thus the Beginning Arc is ended and tomorrow will begin the Victor Arc which covers the remaining fourteen chapters or so!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle of Coruscant

**C** **hapter** **8** **: The Battle of Coruscant**

For the last year I had been monitoring Separatist activity and hoping I would find any leads as to my missing family; sadly there were no reports as to them. In the instances of battle, Maltus had been my opponent on several occasions. Also, Lyra, or Darth Vandal, had been my opponent. It saddened me to see her in the complete thrall of the Dark Side.

I'd fought in many different battles so far, including a little battle with the Mandalorians. They were a little different, that being that I did see Sith in those fights, while Obi Wan and Anakin encountered Ventress another time and Dooku again.

The year was also spent training in saber combat and unlocking my Force abilities. I was able to produce Force Lightning without drawing on the Dark Side's power at all; the power was completely positive Force energy. Obi Wan taught me a few new moves when fighting more than one opponent just in case I was cornered. Anakin also helped to train me, though he was not my Master, he still was one of my teachers; he focused solely on saber combat and how to use your surroundings to your advantage.

I knew the war was closing because the clones had taken the Phase II armor and were more elite in their training. Also, Obi Wan made his beard not as pointy anymore and Anakin's hear was a little neater on the top but he still had the mullet on the back of his head.

I also went on a few missions that took a week or two, finding stolen information, shutting down some crime lord's illegal organization with a clone squad by my side, that kind of stuff was not all boring.

Jake called me almost every day and asked if I was alright, and when I'd see him again. I told him I'd see him soon and then tell him I loved him. As the days passed, he called less and I sensed great happiness within his heart as I felt four more small Jedi Force-signatures appear before him. He had made friends and I stopped worrying about the little boy. I still called him sometimes but mostly I let him call me.

Ahsoka and I trained a lot together when we had time to spare, I knew the time was coming when I had to tell them who the Dark Lord of the Sith was, but I still needed to do something first, and that was how to use a Force repulse.

After another week with training, I finally was able to perform the deadly attack, however, since I hadn't mastered it, the Force attack rendered me drained for a few hours.

Now another week has passed and I have finally perfected the attack as to where it only uses half a percent of my Force power to create it. I decided to get rid of the Sith sabers I had been using and make my own, however, I still used one of the crystals from Ahsoka in the creation.

Obi Wan put me in the special mediation room that I first met Yoda to create my lightsaber. He gave me the proper hilt materials to make my saber completely.

I sat in silence, focusing on centering my Force energy.

After fifteen minutes, I finally completed my lightsaber and held it in my hand. It surprised me how much it resembled my master's hilt. There were only two slight differences between the two: the hilt itself was barely two centimeters shorter and the blade was a darker blue than his.

I hooked my new blade to my side and stood up with pride. I'd created my own lightsaber!

Though I wasn't _that_ surprised; _things are pretty normal now that I've adjusted to the life here._

As I walked out of the Fountain room, I heard a clone on the P. A. start talking, _"Attention, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine has been captured by General Grievous! We have been told to intercept the CIS fleet over Coruscant! Prepare for lightspeed!"_

"Today is the day." I whispered to myself and made my way up to the bridge to await the battle.

A few minutes later I found myself standing next to my Master, fidgeting slightly.

"Master, I need to tell you something." I said before alarms went off and I turned to see space clouded with ships and shots all around. I watched as a Republic Cruiser crashed into a droid Homing Command Centre, it shattered with a fiery explosion sending debris into the vast vacuum of space. They struck small parts of the Cruisers while destroying both Republic and Separatist fighters. Obi Wan and Anakin left the bridge immediately and went to the battle.

I knew what was about to happen next so I ran to Ahsoka, "Do you have a double starfighter?"

She looked confused and alarmed, "Why, what happened?"

I looked right and left while thinking if I should tell her, but after a whisper of the Force, I knew I had to, "I have to tell you something that you can't tell, I'll do it when the time is right, okay?" She nodded as I whispered, "I know who the Sith Lord behind all this is."

She looked at me with furry in her eyes as she whispered, "You knew and you didn't tell us!?"

I wrapped my arms around her, calming her down, after releasing her, I spoke again, "The Force told me to wait for the right time. I need to get aboard the _Invisible Hand_ as quick as possible…" I paused as Qui-Gon appeared behind Ahsoka and whispered to me through the Force.

 _"_ _After they get back to Coruscant, confront them then."_

I shook my head as he left and turned back to Ahsoka, "Never mind, the Force just told me to wait a little longer."

She looked at me skeptically and her lips turned into a frown, "Ok, can you at least tell me who he is?"

 _Could I?_

 _"_ _Yes, but you know what you must SHOW her, instead."_

 _Yes, Master_ , I thought and took her small hand and led her down the elevator and to the training room. I sat her down cross-legged and I soon followed.

"What is this about?" She asked angrily at me as she pushed me away. I felt as her mental shields flared and tightened around her mind.

This wouldn't work if she was angry…so I did the one thing that would calm her down.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her soft ones. I felt her respond almost immediately as our lips made contact. This had been the first time I'd kissed her since that scramble with the Trandoshins two weeks ago, we hadn't had _much_ time to train so we didn't get to show that we cared for each other. After a few seconds, I stopped and felt her whole aura calm down and her mental shields drop.

"Ok, now, I'm going to show you something that will frighten you, but will show you the truth if I fail, okay Ahsoka?" I asked and she nodded, still a little dazed by my surprise kiss. Seeing this I placed both my hands on her shoulders, "Are you listening Ahsoka?"

She looked me directly in the eyes, "I'm listening."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

I closed my eyes and placed my hand in hers, letting the memory flow through me and into her.

* * *

 _Palpatine sat in his chair as four Jedi walked into his chairman room._

 _He turned to them, "Ah, Master Windu, I take it General Grievous has been destroyed. I must say that you're here sooner than expected."_

 _Windu drew his purple blade, followed by the other three Jedi Masters, "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic_ , _you are under arrest, Chancellor."_

 _"_ _Are you threatening me Master Jedi?" Palpatine spat at the Jedi Master._

 _"_ _The Senate will decide your fate." Windu said._

 _"_ _I am the Senate!" Palpatine hissed and his hilt flew from his sleeve and into his hand._

 _"_ _Not yet!" Windu's face stayed firm as iron at the Sith Lord in front of him._

 _"_ _It's treason then." His crimson blade activated and he flew at the Masters._

* * *

I continued to show her the outcome of the situation as Anakin chose his side and marched in the Temple, killing all the Jedi there. I showed her how he killed the Separatist leaders and then we came to the Mustafar scene.

* * *

 _"_ _I love you!" Padme cried to Anakin who was starting to scare her with his talk of the Jedi being evil and his plot to overthrow Palpatine._

 _Anakin turned to see Obi Wan on the ramp to Padme's ship and shouted, "Liar! You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin's hand came up, Force choking Padme._

 _She pleaded in gasps as he tightened his grip on her._

 _"_ _Let her go Anakin!" Obi Wan yelled as he walked down the ramp, "Let. Her. Go!"_

 _Anakin released her as she crumpled to the floor, unconscious, "You turned her against me!"_

 _Obi Wan looked his former apprentice in the eyes, "You have done that yourself!"_

 _Anakin let his dark cape fall to the floor and he walked side to side in anger, "You will not take her from me!"_

 _Obi Wan's cloak fell next, "Your anger and your lust for power have already done that."_

 _They circled each other while Obi Wan spoke, "You've allowed this Dark Lord to twist you mind until now, until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

 _"_ _Don't lecture me Obi Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi, I do not fear the Dark Side as you do." he paused for a second and Obi Wan checked Padme's life force, it was there but it was faint._

 _Anakin continued, "I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to MY new empire!"_

 _The Jedi Master's head whipped at him, "Your new empire?!"_

 _"_ _Don't make me kill you."_

 _"_ _Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to DEMOCRACY!" Obi Wan shouted at his brother that had been corrupted._

 _"_ _If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!"_

 _"_ _Only a Sith deals in absolutes." Obi Wan reluctantly unclipped his saber, "I will do what I must."_

 _"_ _You will try."_

 _Anakin back flipped, igniting his still blue blade against his own master as Kenobi's blade ignited as well._

* * *

I stopped the flow there and took back my hands from the connection.

Ahsoka looked at me with eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"I…I needed to tell you…I need your help with this…that is if you even want to help me." I twiddled my thumbs as I asked her. I don't know why I was nervous, maybe it was because if I we failed then we die. Whatever it was, I was scared.

Ahsoka had always had my back in the past, in fact, two weeks ago we were investigating an illegal weapon distribution when a thug shot at me from the behind, but Ahsoka blocked it, saving me, but this was very different.

I silently hoped that she wouldn't push me away.

We sat in silence, our eyes never leaving the others' eyes.

After a few more minutes she whispered, "I-I'm sorry, I'm just trying to take it all in."

"Oh, good." I breathed out and smiled, falling back on my hands, "I thought you were thinking of leaving."

Ahsoka's face turned into confusion, "Why would I do that?"

I looked at her with a smile, "I just thought that you would go because I didn't tell you and then showed you that." I frowned and felt my cheeks heat up, "I thought you'd not want anything to do with me anymore."

She smiled I felt her hand on my cheek as her face drifted closer until our lips met in a soft kiss. She threw her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. I decided to go along with it and wrapped my right arm around her waist and my other arm on the bottom of her back.

"U-Uh there was one more thing I needed to tell you." I stammered with my words.

"What can you tell me that I won't already know?" She asked slightly unnerved.

"As I showed you…you were not in that." I paused, "That means that since I came here, you haven't… _died_ ….meaning that you are another piece of the puzzle like me." I stood up as I felt a shift in the Force around us, "What the?"

An explosion followed after my words, sending us both to our knees as it hit.

A clone shouted on the P.A., _"Enemies have breached the ship, also taking massive fire out here! All available clones report to level 2-4ac…"_ The transmission ended abruptly.

I unclipped my hilt, "That's new! Let's go!" We ran out of the room and found ourselves being fired upon by a large group of B-1 battle droids. They all fired at once giving us barely enough time to deflect the attack back at it.

As I deflected blaster fire, I shouted, "When do you think those clones are going to get here!?"

Ahsoka responded as she used both her lightsaber and her shoto-saber to block the next round of fire, "I don't know!"

I deflected a few more shots with my new saber as we started to back up towards the elevator. Then something sparked in my brain…

"Remember when I first came here?!" I asked as I deflected four more blaster bolts that came within inches of my chest.

Ahsoka jumped back a foot while holding her ground, "Your bringing this up now?"

I smirked, "Remember the Nexu?"

She looked at me for a half a second before deflecting more firepower coming at her, knocking me back to the here and now. I brought my blue blade up to shield myself from red shots of the droids that would be gone within a few hours…or days…not sure.

I looked at the ceiling and with the Force, brought it down on the droids that were pursuing us. A smile tugged at my lips, classic. It had been a long time since I pulled off that move. Then that's when _he_ burst through the rubble that I'd created.

There he stood with his hood up and his eyes flaring.

"Dave." I spoke.

"James." His voice sounded the same except for the slightly deeper tone than before.

"What happened to you?" I spoke carefully as not to anger him, but that failed.

His hood fell and I saw a large, thin scar that was reached from down his right eyebrow to the end of his left cheek, it was slightly red but mostly black with gray around the edges. His eyes never left my face as I gazed back into them.

"My Master punished me for not killing you!" He spoke with a very frightening tone that made my blood run cold.

"Who is this, Blaze?" Ahsoka asked with both her weapons ignited and ready for anything. It still surprised me how she could be so strong in the face of danger, but then again, she was a Jedi before me.

I took in a deep breath, my eyes never leaving his, "This is Dave."

I felt her shock and confusion through the Force, " _He_ is Dave?"

"Yes, my fallen friend." I didn't care if I offended him anymore, it honestly didn't matter, the boy I met and was friends with was gone. He ceased to exist when he doubted our friendship.

"Not fallen, reborn." Dave corrected in a deathly calm voice, " _That_ is what you fail to see, James."

"My name is Blaze. You lost the right to call me that." I stated, holding my blade up in Shien style.

"So be it." He said and started to walk away.

"You came here to talk and leave?!" I shouted.

"I don't think he did." A look of pure horror passed on Ahsoka's face as I glanced at her.

Maltus chuckled darkly, "Your friend is right. You'll find that the… _fireworks…_ will be very interesting." And with that, his dark figure dashed down the hall and we gave chase.

"I'm not letting you get away this time!" I shouted, summoning my Force energy and pushing it through my hand, making his body fly forward into a wall.

He shot up lightning fast with saber in hand and we struck blades for the second time.

I slashed from side to side, taking great care as to block his attacks too. We swung at the same time and locked sabers together in a battle for supremacy.

I stared into his eyes and spoke, "You hold to hope for the power that will never come to you!"

He dislodged and swung his blade around and delivered three more attacks, all which I blocked with impeccable timing.

"You're wrong, it will come, I have seen it." He grunted as we locked blades once again.

"No, you're wrong, you and I have seen what has happened before; we know the outcome. I know the outcome, but with our presence, all that has changed…I will change this war's end!" I broke the lock and swiped his arm with my blade in one motion. His lightsaber fell from his hand from the pain and I called his hilt to my hand with the Force. Ahsoka came up and held her shoto to his neck as he looked back up to me.

There was something about that stare…

A twinkle…

A thought…

An action…

 _Lightning…_

"No!" My words meant nothing as I saw Ahsoka's body fly backward by the dreaded Sith Lightning erupting from Maltus' fingertips. His lips twisted into an evil smile at the pain he was causing. Her screams caused my chest to rise to a whole new level of pain…

But that would be nothing if she died…

Dropping his hilt, I threw myself and my blade forward to deflect the steady stream of lightning that was causing so much pain. It reflected off my dark blue energy-blade, destroying a part of the wall as the lightning continued to pour from his fingers.

It was becoming difficult to hold the defense against the attack as the power increased each second. Soon I was on one knee while pressing both hands to my saber to keep it steady. The amount of power, I had to say, was incredible to hold let alone release at once, but somehow, Maltus' rain of power continued.

I gathered what energy I could at the moment and let it burst forth in a Force Repulse, knocking him on his back. My blade automatically shut off once I released the attack, but I activated it just as fast as it turned off.

The walls shook uncontrollably as only what I could guess was the _Invisible Hand's_ batteries opening fire on the ship. It seems that the Count has fallen. I fell to my knees as the ship started to rotate and the P.A. went off, _"On board gyro controls are failing! Switch to emergency power!" It paused, "Abandon ship! Abandon ship! The reactors are going to blow! Get to a ship or an escape pod, the reactor is going to blow in five minutes!"_

I turned with eyes ready to kill, "You set the reactors to blow?!"

Maltus stood up, dusting himself off, "Yes and now you will die with the ship."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." I raised and hand, grabbing him with the Force and lifting him up, he was at my mercy.

I turned my head away as I threw him back with the Force, knocking him through a wall and into another training room. After that, I quickly ran to Ahsoka's side. She whimpered and looked up to me with hurt filled eyes that were brimmed with tears.

"Ahsoka, are you ok?" I asked carefully while rubbing her lekku very gently to ease away the pain.

And it worked. The lines of pain and sadness slowly disappeared as I caressed her very sensitive head-tail. I had no choice but to carry her to the shuttle that was in the hanger next to us, I could still feel the pain as she breathed heavily against me. I could only imagine what it was like for her…I had it happen to me, but she was more fragile than me, in more ways than one. She groaned in pain as I gently picked her up bridal style as not to cause any more pain than she already had.

"It's going to be alright, Ahsoka." I whispered to her as her eyes looked up at me as I ran through the hall. We were almost out of time and I didn't know how to fly, so this could be a one way trip.

Maybe this wouldn't be alright.

A minute passed before I had her safely on the ship and me at the controls.

Ahsoka groaned again as I watched her take the second set of controls and activated the auto pilot. Soon enough, the ship took off and soared out of the hanger, and within ten seconds, it exploded to space dust, but not before a Geonosian starfighter exited it heading in the opposite direction.

I sighed heavily and leaned back in my chair…until I remembered…

"Ahsoka!" I looked back at her and she was on the verge of tears. She was normally so strong, but after that, I'd cry too. I gently placed her on my lap as we exited the battle and started in the air of Coruscant. She cried hard into my robes as she finally released her pain.

"B-Blaze." She choked as sobs continued to rack her body.

I held her against me gently with one hand and rubbed her sensitive montral down to her lekku, trying to calm her down. Her cries became a quiet choke against my hold on her as I felt some of the pain wash away.

"Ahsoka, it's ok, I'm here." I whispered as I continued my motions. I felt as she shifted in my lap, probably to get more comfortable, but she still didn't look at me as her face was buried in the chest of my light gray robes.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she stopped and looked into my eyes, "B-Blaze…it…hurts…"

Her voice was strangled as she spoke.

"It's going to be fine, here" I placed my hand on her head and started to allow my Force energy to flow into her, to heal her. I knew I'd never done this before, but it was worth a try. Soon the Force energy would not flow any longer and I suspected that I'd healed her.

I was right as she threw her arms around my neck, whispering into my ear, "Thank you."

I placed my hands on her waist and the small of her back, smiling back, "I couldn't have let you suffer." My tone was a lot more serious than I'd intended, it was supposed to be kind of teasing, but instead it came out dead serious.

"I…I…I'm sorry." She stammered, looking away from me.

"Why?" I asked, completely confused, "What could you be sorry for? If anything, I'm sorry I didn't block that lightning sooner." The mood became very still and warm as she looked back into mine with her beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm sorry that I got in the way, ugh, I'm always in the way. Sure I've saved Skyguy a few times, but he's saved me like twenty times, you, you've saved me like six times." She let her sad frown deepen as she buried her face in my robe once again, "Sometimes I wonder if the war would be better if I wasn't here."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head at that, "Don't ever say that." I pulled her head up gently and crushed her lips to mine. Her Force presence mixed with mine as our lips melded together. I smiled inside as I let the kiss go on for a few more seconds before drawing a breath, "Don't every say that." I repeated myself again.

Then a button on the ship started to beep as Ahsoka went back to her seat. I pushed the blinking button and a hologram of my master appeared with a worried look, _"I heard what happened to the Turbulence, are you all right?"_

"We're fine Master…Unfortunately, I faced Maltus again." I watched him sigh over the transmission.

 _"_ _What happened?"_

"Ahsoka was electrocuted with lightning, and he escaped." Obi Wan's hand came up to his face as he spoke, _"Alright, come to the Temple. Anakin and I have just finished with the Dooku and Grievous."_

I held my hand up to stop him. With a chuckle, I spoke, "Let me guess, Grievous escaped and Dooku is dead…and Anakin crashed the ship."

Obi Wan's eyes widened and he smiled faintly, _"And how did you know that my young apprentice?"_

I shrugged, "I just knew."

 _"_ _Very well, you two hurry and get back here…before the Senators come"_ He paused and he looked over his shoulder and sighed deeply, _"Too late."_ He ended the transmission with a wave.

A few minutes later, we were landing near the speeder they used. Obi Wan excused himself and came to us as we exited the shuttle.

"It's about time you showed up, Senators are not my favorite people to be around" I laughed at that. Obi Wan really didn't like to hang around Senators much; they must be his number three on the _'I cannot stand'_ group.

"Sorry Master, you can only go so fast in a shuttle escaping your death." He laughed at that.

"Well, come along, Anakin is talking to the Senators. Please tell them that I had business to attend to." I nodded.

"Ok Master, anything to get you away from these _evil_ Senators." I teased, earning a look from Kenobi. He glared at me for a second before retreating to the Council Chambers, where he could be free from politics.

The events were changed drastically as of today, I didn't think they would change that much, but now…

"Hmmm." The Force seemed to become very dark at the moment. Even though I was not a Master as in terms of sensing things out of the ordinary, I still had a strong connection to the Force. What I was sensing now was many…distorted Force signatures on the planet, which was very unusual because there were no such things in the movie. With us being here it must have messed up the events more than I thought.

Then another spike in the Force erupted…but it felt familiar…it felt happy…That's when I turned around the column and saw Anakin…and Padme.


	9. Chapter 9: Outright Challenged

**Ready for more? Here it comes!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **9** **: Outright Challenged**

Ahsoka and I watched silently as Anakin and Padme kissed each other behind a pillar as the others left the walkway. Soon they broke off from it and started to talk. I already knew the things that they were talking about. Padme was about to tell Anakin that she was pregnant, making his nightmares resurface.

Though I had changed a lot already, I was determined not to let that same mistake happen again. From my time in reading back home, I learned that the 'visions' Anakin was having was actually visions of a possible future sent by none other than the Dark Lord himself….Palpatine. It took every ounce of my strength and will power to stay and wait rather than tell the Council about him. The only thing that stopped me was knowing that more Jedi would die and possible Windu, depending on the given situation.

But here I was, watching as two people, A Jedi and a Senator, were reunited after months of ruthless war that I was now too apart of.

Ahsoka didn't seem that surprised by this, after all, I'd shown her the Mustafar scene and that proved that Anakin loved Padme, but was too blind to see that his powers would only make her die rather than save her.

We stood back and watched as the two paid no attention to us, I was kinda surprised given the fact that Anakin can sense another's Force energy, which is if the person wasn't shielding it. Like Palpatine.

Soon, I felt that it was time to make my presence known as I walked up to them as casually as I could be, "Anakin, Padme, nice to see you both."

I'd met Padme a few times during my stand in the war. Once, we were cell mates, captured by Grievous, but we were rescued by Obi Wan and Adi Gallia. In the time that we were cell mates, I shared that I'd only been a Jedi for a month and I'm still new to the whole idea. She smiled and we talked for a while like friends, now we were. It was amazing how I adjusted to life, but I'm not complaining.

"Blaze, it's nice to see you again." She smiled warmly as she drew me in for a hug which I returned. I decided it's best to be blunt, I was Italian, and we were not people who beat around the bush so to speak, "So how long have you been pregnant?"

She looked at me wide-eyed and obviously shocked at my knowledge, "H-How did you know that?"

I was about to tell them the truth when a little, familiar voice popped into my head, _"Remember, some of the things you say can cause a drastic change in the events that will take place…Good or bad."_

 _"_ _I got that, thanks."_ I replied in my mind as I replied back to her, "Anybody that sees you will know that you're pregnant."

Her face dropped and she blushed, "Am I really that big?"

Then I got it, "No, no, no, I'm not saying that at all, Senator. I'm just saying that it's a little noticeable, I'm sorry if you thought I was calling you fat."

Padme smiled again as she turned back to Anakin and I heard her whisper, "Should we tell them?" into his ear.

I walked over to Anakin and Padme, "Don't worry, I already know."

Her eyes widened for a second before she asked, "Know what?"

I smirked, _she wants to play hard ball, eh?_

"That your child…" I pointed to the older Jedi with a smile, "…is his child."

Anakin was shocked to say the least and before he was able to ask, I beat him to it, "The Force my friend." I smiled but then made sure I looked serious, "You have to tell Obi Wan about this."

Anakin shook his head, "No, he would report me to the Council."

"Anakin, you're not giving him much credit."

"You don't understand, Blaze. He's the Council's perfect Jedi, he'd report me in a heartbeat." Anakin scowled.

I laid a hand on the taller and older Jedi's shoulder, "Anakin, tell me one time when Obi Wan has failed you as a Master."

Anakin didn't answer, and that was his answer.

"Exactly, don't you trust him?" I asked carefully. Anakin's mistrust of Obi Wan was a vital part in his fall, besides the nightmares.

"I do trust him." He said.

"Then tell him, he'll understand. Like I said, I believe he knows more than you give him credit for." I smiled as he smiled back.

Ahsoka's comlink went off and he picked it up, "Ahsoka here."

 _"_ _Padawan, we need you and Padawan Blaze in the Council Chambers immediately."_ A gruff voice spoke on the other line.

"Yes, Master Windu, we'll be there shortly." She grabbed my arm, "Sorry to cut the party short, but Master Windu wants us in the Council Chambers."

I turned to the couple one last time as I was being dragged away, "Just think about it!"

Then we were out of the walkway and into the Temple, "Calm down, Ahsoka, you're going to rip my robes." I teased her.

She smiled slightly and let go, "Sorry, but Master Windu sounded like it was urgent."

 _I bet so_ , I added in my mind, _Today is one of the days of the last if I don't fix it._ I felt my heart stop, _Oh God…it's all up to me! Shit._

Ahsoka guided me through the burgundy carpeted halls and to the elevator lift to the top.

Soon, we were in front of the Jedi Council, all eyes on us.

"Called you we have, to discuss something we need to." Yoda broke the silence.

I nodded.

"Darth Maltus?" Windu asked with a raised brow.

I flinched slightly at his name, "Yes, what about him?"

"You have fought him twice, and bested him, but not ended him when you had the chance to do so, why?" Mace asked calmly.

"Masters…Darth Maltus was once my best friend." I paused as I let that seep in, "He was taken and manipulated by Dooku, he has forgotten everything that he believed in. He has turned half his family to the Dark Side as well as my brother, but I revived him."

Yoda stared at me for a while before speaking to me, "Exactly how did you?"

"While I battled him, he seemed to recall living in my shadow and throughout the battle, I saw his eyes flicker in inner turmoil. I knew my brother was still in there, and after defeating him, his Dark Side aura vanished and his eyes became blue again, as he became my brother once again."

Yoda rubbed his chin, "Hmmm…interesting this is…thought I did that once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."

"Apparently not Master." Obi Wan spoke, "My Padawan has proved that theory wrong."

"Indeed, Master Kenobi." Mace kept a straight face as he spoke to Obi Wan, "You also said that this boy bested Ventress and killed a Sith assassin as well has aiding you in the war?"

Obi Wan nodded, "Blaze has shown everything that a true Jedi has, including lightsaber skills. He's progressed faster than Anakin did and he's quite an easy one to train."

"I owe my skills to you Master." I smiled, patting my saber that resembled Kenobi's.

Obi Wan smiled, "I think that you were pretty well trained on your own."

"Anyway," Mace interrupted, "the Council has received a message from…Darth Maltus" He pressed a button on his chair and a hologram of the Sith appeared, _"Greetings Jedi, I am Darth Maltus. I've sent this message so that you can relay it to my old friend, Blaze. Tell him that if he ever wants to see his family alive again he'll send a conformation message and meet me on Mustafar…he knows why. My Master has agreed to halt the attacks for a time if he meets me on the planet alone, we will duel; one will stand. I await your reply, oh, and as an incentive, I've brought his mother and Jan and Danni…See you then, Blaze."_

We all were silent as the holo faded out and an uneasy feeling dawned on us all.

"This is most disturbing." Mace broke the silence, "Even though he is only a boy, he might as well be a Sith Lord. You can't fight him."

"I have no choice." I said quickly, "He's got my family."

 _"_ _This could be a trick."_ Master Mundi said from his holo-image.

"Even if this is a trick he will launch more attacks on other systems. Now that Dooku is gone, Maltus has stepped up to the bar as the other General Sith." I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Masters, I understand that this could be a one way ticket, but I have to face him."

"Go alone, you cannot." Yoda spoke, tapping his gimer stick on the ground, "A trick, I sense, alone _he_ is not. A trap this is."

"And why Mustafar?" Adi asked from her spot on the Council.

"I'd rather not share that detail." My voice was no more than a whisper.

"Why not?" Mace asked, his eyes narrowing.

I looked at the Korun Jedi Master, "Master Windu, I mean no disrespect but, I can't tell you. I can only tell you this, Mustafar is a place where a secret lies that only few here know, my brother, Maltus, my family and his family are the only ones that know what it is. He wants to fight me there for a reason, and I know that reason."

 _"_ _Why is that?"_ Mundi asked.

I turned to him, "As I said, Maltus and I were once friends, the secret of the planet was a duel, the duel was fierce and ended with the good winning, but the evil didn't die. He wants to fight me there so he can change that outcome. I am the good and he is the evil, he wants to prove that the duel was a fluke and he would win." _Even if it was just a movie,_ I added silently in my head.

"This duel, was it between a Jedi and a Sith?" Mace asked.

I thought for a moment, hoping to catch Qui-Gon, _"Qui-Gon?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_ Came his reply.

 _"_ _Should I tell them that it was between a Jedi and a Sith?"_

 _"_ _Hmmm…the Force says that that would be wise, but it says not to disclose the names"_

"Yes, it was two people, a Jedi and a Sith." I reached out to Ahsoka through the Force bond that we now shared, _"Ahsoka, don't say anything about the duel"_

 _"_ _Don't worry, I won't" She replied in my head._

"Hmmm…dangerous this is, a deadly opponent, Maltus is. But right you are, more destruction he will bring if not given the duel." Yoda sighed, "Sure are you?"

I nodded, "It's not like I have much of a choice." I turned to Obi Wan, "Master, send him a message, I'll face him and if everything goes right, I'll be back within a few hours."

"Are you going to kill him?" Adi asked as I flinched.

"Adi, I…will only do what is necessary…I won't kill him if I don't have to. If anything, I'll try to bring him back, not saying it will work, but it's worth a try." I bowed my head and we left the room and I immediately started to rub my head, "This day just keeps getting better and better." I sighed sarcastically.

Mace was like stone though, "We cannot let you go, Padawan Marko. I do not care who he has, we cannot let you be goaded into a foolhardy situation." He was now on his feet, "The decision is final."

"Watch me go, Windu." I challenged, my blood boiling with rage.

Windu walked over to where we were standing and he circled me till I could feel him behind me, "I sense rage in you, Marko."

"You should." I said without emotion, "Jedi or not, I have a heart. And if I have to choose, I choose my family any day."

"We _forbid_ you to go." Mace said, his voice raising.

I turned around so fast it was almost a blur and I shoved Windu backwards towards the doors. There was an audible gasp from the Council as I shouted, "They are my friends, my family! I will do whatever I have to in order to save them, and you won't stop me."

Windu was shocked to say the least but he eventually straightened his robes and nodded, "Very well, but this will be taken into account, Marko."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Windu." I said and walked out, Ahsoka by my side as we exited.

As the doors to the Council Chambers closed behind us, I sighed deeply, "That could have gone better. Never mind, time to get my family back."

"You need a pilot?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, you mind?" I replied, looking back at her.

"No" She smiled, "Got to see you off right?"

I chuckled, "I guess so, let's go."

We ran down to the hangers and picked a large Gunship that had been modified to be able to move around without all the bumps and it had seats as well as a pilot seat without being detached from the rest of the ship. We quickly boarded the ship and left for Mustafar.

* * *

We arrived in the system and I directed Ahsoka to the landing platform that was all too familiar.

The ship hovered high above the platform as I came to the end of the ramp and looked down, and seeing four people down there. Three were in chains and one was standing and waiting for something I could only guess as me.

"He must have brought my family." I said over the engines. _Damn it._

Ahsoka was standing a little behind me, "I have a bad feeling about this."

I chuckled, repeating what Starkiller said, "Then we must be doing something right."

"Am I going to see you again?"

I turned to her pretending to not hear, "If I can lead Maltus away from them, they're going to need extraction." I saw her eyes look away and I responded with a sigh.

"Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" She asked shocked, turning back to me, "You don't think you can beat him?"

"His power is higher than before." I looked down as I saw _his_ eyes looked back up at me and I frowned, "I have to go."

"Then I'll see you soon?" She asked hopefully. I smiled and pulled her against me as our lips met in a soft kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck and moaned as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I broke off and backed up smiling.

She smiled back but it disappeared as I said those two words that could be the last, "Goodbye, Ahsoka."

* * *

 **Not gonna lie. I couldn't help the _Force Unleashed_ quote. It's one of my favorite Star Wars games. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!  
Next: Chapter 10: Battle with a Demon**


	10. Chapter 10: Battle with a Demon

**And thus the next chapter comes out! Sorry about the wait lol, had to run errands all over the city. And to answer a certain someone's question, you know who you are :), Dave is based on my best friend in real life then became something different but he retained my buddy's qualities and such.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **10** **: Battle with a Demon**

I soared through the air, my eyes open wide, as I plummeted downward towards the ground. I turned my body into a ball as I landed hard on my feet, using the Force to cushion to impact the brute force of the fall. I slowly stood up as I eyed the other three people. And my heart sunk.

Mom, Mrs. Rey, and Danni were cuffed and had a piece of cloth covering their mouths. They were in normal attire only it was ripped and I was many cuts and bruises over their arms, legs, and face from the 'treatment' they had endured.

Their eyes lit up at the sight of me and I saw my Mom trying to rid herself from her cuffs but Maltus stopped her with the Force.

"So you showed up?" He laughed bitterly.

I glared at him, "Let them go, Maltus."

He smiled evilly, "They will be freed….once you defeat me and free them yourself."

It was now or never, "Maltus…don't do this…this is not who you are, I'm giving you one chance to walk away from the Sith and go back to being the smart, lovable kid that I was brothers with. I don't want to fight you, it will only end badly."

I saw his eyes burn a deep orange-yellow, "It is too late for that. Dave is gone and Maltus is alive. There is nothing you can say to break me, it's all lies."

"Damn it Maltus, I'm not lying to you!" I shouted in desperation.

"You lie!" He shouted, Force pushing the three girls far away from him, but far away from the edge of the platform.

"David! Stop this now! You are deluding yourself by saying that this will bring you glory and power, but what you don't see is that it won't! You think that this path will give you an edge over me! I never tried to get an edge over you! I was being me, I'm sorry if that was wrong." I shouted then ended in hurtful calmness.

He turned away from me, his back to my face, "You were being a showoff! You always had an edge and no matter what I tried, you were always on top!"

"I never tried to! You were my best friend, I never tried to hurt you or make you doubt!" I paused before clenching my fists, "You were my brother, Dave!"

"You are no longer mine." His voice was calm but deadly.

My heart stopped, "If you don't stop…I'll be forced to kill you."

He turned around, facing me completely and I was scared as I saw a tear slip from his orange eyes, "That is what I want! I want you to try to end me and fail! I want you to die!"

I could tell that he was lying, but his inner demon wouldn't free him.

I unclipped my saber from my belt and held it backwards, away from my body, "I'm sorry then." I pressed the button under my thumb and my blue blade came to life.

He didn't respond, but unclipped a lightsaber that resembled Anakin's, even the blade was the same color as he ignited it. _He knows exactly what he wants. He wants a reenactment, but a different outcome._

I gripped my blade in both my hands as I ran at him swinging my saber which he back flipped over. Then suddenly I was blocking left and right, deflecting the attacks that he threw at me, he really wanted to do this. I twirled with his saber connected to mine as he thrusted his blade forward several times until we reached the edge.

I stopped moving my feet as he slowly attacked from left to right in a furry of attacks that confused me slightly. I twisted my body around to dodge the lightsaber that was coming at me and I crossed blades with him once again.

He pressed forward before throwing the lock off and kicking my chest, sending me backwards onto the metal walkway.

I swiftly got up as he started to press me forward with the next move of attacks and soon he had me in the entrance way to the bridge. I thrust my blue blade forward but he flicked it away as I grabbed his wrist and twisted both our bodies around. I grunted loudly as I slammed my blade down on his as he brought his blade up at the last second to protect his backside. He pushed me off and started to resume the deadly dance.

I jumped backwards onto a holo-desk as he threw lightning at me while slashing at the desk as well. I barely had time to react as he threw his hand forward, Force pushing me onto another desk, dazing me slightly. Though caught off guard, I was able to see his blade come down; hoping to cut me through, but I met him halfway with my own blade. I brought my foot up, kicking his stomach as I pushed him away with the Force.

Maltus snarled at me before resuming with the attack he initiated before. We started to fight with the same style, Djem So. Every attack was either deflected or countered by the other before we started to swing our lightsabers around our bodies. One the third rotation, we clashed sabers only to be saber-locked together.

We Force-pushed each other at the same time and went flying through the air and onto separate control pads, landing with a thud.

That's when the unthinkable happened.

The doors that we had just passed through minutes ago opened and I watched as B-1 battle droids moved in and surrounded me with guns pointed at me. They fired immediately but I was able to move fast and bisect each one with ease, just in time to block the next four blows from my traitorous foe.

"Can't beat me so you call in reinfor-!" I stop myself there as I realized his ace.

 _The others…_

Mom, Mrs. Rey, Danni, Ahsoka!

I turned my lightsaber twelve degrees as I sliced the support beams holding the building upright. The whole structure started to rumble and crack as I used a small Force repulse to finish the job.

"Are you crazy!? You'll kill us both!" Maltus shouted as he deactivated his lightsaber to dodge a falling beam.

I smirked, "I guess that's how it's going to have to be."

"You wouldn't sacrifice yourself." Maltus smiled but it disappeared as I stood firm in place, awaiting the fate I laid out. _Nope._

My eyes snapped open for a second as I waved to Maltus before disappearing from his sight and reappeared outside.

I smiled to myself as a chuckle escaped my lips, "Force Teleport, gotta love it."

I looked up into the skies to see a CIS battle cruiser hovering above the planet's surface. Its guns were not firing as to not hit the fighters it was launching to patrol the space around them. The ship stayed in one place in the air. The only thing that I could do to escape was to…

I turned around to see all four of them on the ramp of the ship, unharmed.

I smiled briefly as I turned back towards the cruiser, contemplating on how I was going to destroy it, then I remembered Galen.

"Well, it's worth a shot." I whispered as I held my hands out in the direction of the ship and concentrated. After a few seconds, I felt my hold on the ship; it was taking everything I got to pull it down towards the lava away from the platform. My body ached and strained as I continued to pull the ship down with the Force, hoping that it would reach the surface soon. My fingers twitched and my head was burning as I gave the ship one final pull through the Force, sending it tumbling down. I used what little energy I had left to jump onto my ship, but, as I landed, everything went blank.


	11. Chapter 11: Powerful Wisdom Reborn

**And thus the next chapter starts! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **11** **: Reborn Wisdom**

 _I took in my surroundings as my head throbbed from what I had just accomplished. Sure it was a great feat but I was still suffering from the amount of Force energy I put into that. The world around me was a lush, green field that stretched to far beyond what I could see. The sky was a light blue with no clouds and a bright, glowing sun that shone down on me. There was a huge lake beside me, and when I say huge, I mean HUGE. The lake seemed to stretch on forever but I knew it didn't._

 _There were animals of the Star Wars kind, though I could not name them._

 _I got to my feet and found that the pain had ebbed away. Smiling, I found myself taking in the world, but I was also contemplating on where I was. I didn't think I'd seen a world like this while fighting in the war, I might have, but I couldn't remember._

 _The birds above were chirping as I continued my outlook on the area around me. This place seemed very familiar but I was sure I'd never been here before._

 _As I looked ahead of me to the horizon, I felt a tap on my shoulder making me turn around quickly, ready for anything._

 _"_ _Don't worry." I smiled as I saw Qui-Gon in front of me, minus the bluish glow that normally surrounded his body._

 _"_ _Qui-Gon? What happened to your Force glow?"_

 _He smiled at me, "You are in the realm of the Force my friend, the 'glow' that you speak of is not necessary." I looked at him in distress which he was quick to answer, "No, you're not dead. The Force thought it might be best if you stayed here for a little while, just until you gain enough strength back in the real realm."_

 _"_ _Oh." That was a little strange, but I went with it, "So, anything you want to talk about?"_

 _"_ _Actually, young one, yes." He started to talk, "I bet that you want to know why you were brought here."_

 _My curiosity got the best of me, "That's something I've been wondering for the past year, what makes me so special?"_

 _Qui-Gon rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "The Force had decided that the future that was destined to happen was not the right one. It told me that it needed someone who was smart and knew how to stop it, before it happened. I was quite surprised by this but also very glad that the future that it spoke of would never come." He paused for a second before continuing, "The Dark Side had poisoned the future thus changing the correct outcome, but even now the Dark Side is beginning to poison it again." He turned his head to me, "You must destroy the Sith."_

 _"_ _Hold up." I threw my hands up, "Destroy the Sith?! I'm not the Chosen One!"_

 _Qui-Gon smiled, "That is true, Anakin is the Chosen One, but there was also a part of the Prophecy that was lost, and now I understand it completely."_

 _"_ _Please tell me, cause' I'm so lost." I rubbed my temples while looking at the green grass._

 _Qui-Gon looked into the distance and I felt the Force in the air, circulating around us, "The lost part of the Prophecy said that there was indeed a Chosen One, but there was also a Guardian as well as a second Chosen One."_

 _I thought about this and I spoke, "And I'm the Second Chosen One? Is that what Mortis meant?"_

 _"_ _It would seem so, the Prophecy was misread and part was lost." Qui-Gon continued, "But there was also a Guardian…he was said to protect the Chosen Two, as I like to call it." I chuckled._

 _"_ _Obi Wan…He's the Guardian." I spoke aloud._

 _"_ _Your insight serves you well." Qui-Gon laid a hand on my shoulder and to my surprise it was solid, "But be careful, the Sith will try to get the information out of you by any costs."_

 _"_ _I'll be careful, once I get out of here."_

 _"_ _There is something else that I didn't know, or never realized, till I became one with the Force."_

 _"_ _And that is?"_

 _"_ _Have you ever experienced love?"_

 _"_ _Depends on what kind of love you are talking about." I shrugged slightly._

 _"_ _Love for another person, besides your family." He asked._

 _I laughed sadly, "I thought I did many times, but it always dissipated from me quickly, love is supposed to be…lasting I would have to say. Also that it is an action, not an emotion. So, no, I've never really experienced that kind of love."_

 _"_ _Well, the Force has told me a secret to its power. A secret that the Jedi do not know, but are forbidding it." He stood up, "Come and walk, I'll explain on the way."_

 _I nodded my head and joined the late-Jedi Master as we walked through the plains, "You were talking about a secret?" I asked._

 _"_ _Yes, when have you ever felt the most powerful since you've been here?" He asked and I thought about it for a little while before answering._

 _"_ _When I used the Force Repulse."_

 _"_ _Does that require the Force?"_

 _"_ _Uh, yes."_

 _"_ _Have you ever felt distressed for someone, besides your family and friends from home since you've been in the war?"_

 _I shifted a little as I stepped over a small puddle, "The…The only time that stands out right now is when…Maltus sent lightning through Ahsoka…I…I didn't want her to die."_

 _I swear I heard him chuckle, "I've been watching you from here."_

 _I blushed, "That's kinda weird."_

 _"_ _I've seen you with her, she's nice and she likes you…" His voice trailed off._

 _I decided to switch subjects, "Is it true that someone can manipulate the midichlorians to make life or to raise someone from the dead?"_

 _Qui-Gon frowned slightly, "It is true, but it takes one that is completely tuned into the Force or, someone that has complete mastery of the Dark Side, why?"_

 _I smiled, "I was wondering if two beings that had a strong connection to the Force could bring one back, because I had someone in mind."_

 _"_ _And who would that be?"_

 _"_ _Do you remember Siri Tachi, Master Gallia's apprentice?" I asked with a wider smile as he smiled back._

 _"_ _I get what you are saying, I've been reading your thoughts, that is…possible." He laid a gentle hand on my shoulder again and spoke after a short pause, "The Force…agrees"_

 _I almost jumped for joy but realized the hidden code behind Qui-Gon's words, "You spoke to me about love, are you saying that it is stronger than the Dark Side, is that why Anakin is so strong, because he has someone to fight for?"_

 _"_ _You catch on quickly." A smile grazed his lips._

 _"_ _So, ready for the transfer…where would she appear?" I asked before we summoned her through the Force._

 _"_ _We will ask her." Qui-Gon said as Siri appeared in front of me. She was beautiful, short blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes that seemed to be the gentlest ones in the galaxy, no wonder Obi Wan liked this woman. Though, Obi Wan loved her for more than just her looks, her personality was very special to him. She loved to tease him a lot when she was alive but also, she loved him too._

 _"_ _Master Qui-Gon." She greeted with a huge grin as she turned to me, "Young Blaze."_

 _"_ _I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you've probably been watching me too, right?" I rolled my eyes at the amount of discretion we had._

 _"_ _No, I watch Obi Wan. You just happened to be part of his life." She replied but turned to talk to Jinn, "Do you need me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Siri. What would you say if you could live again?" He asked carefully, I could tell he was trying to sound vague and not vigorously._

 _Siri's eyes practically lit up once the words left the Jedi Master's lips, "I'd say yes of course! I'd get to see everybody again, my old master, Yoda….Obi Wan." She blushed slightly at his name as I stared at her. She really did love Obi Wan._

 _"_ _Siri." I spoke up, "I am going to give you that chance apparently." I turned back to Qui-Gon with a questioning look, "How exactly am I going to do this?"_

 _"_ _The midichlorians are scattered throughout the body, only if you bring the ones that she has been given now together will she live again in the real realm." I nodded and closed my eyes, "If this works, I'm sending you to the Jedi Temple, outside it actually, Obi Wan should be there preparing to leave."_

 _Qui Gon spoke again as I raised my hands, "If the transfer works, there is no telling how long it will take for her to become alive again and how long until she arrives at her destination."_

 _I nodded and poured out my Force energy into her._

 _I felt as Qui-Gon's Force-spirit melded with the Force energy I was putting out. I felt as Siri's midichlorians started to move within her body. The feeling of moving something around in her was pretty weird, and I almost lost my concentration. I cursed inwardly as I reestablished the connection and moved back along with Qui-Gon._

 _I don't know whether it was hours or mere minutes but soon, the connection broke. I looked up to see a fading Siri, she smiled and mouthed a thank you as she completely disappeared._

 _As she left, the world around me started to brighten and Qui-Gon spoke, "You are returning to the physical realm."_

 _"_ _Now?" I asked as the Force around us became thinner than before._

 _"_ _Yes, but don't fret…you will find yourself here in no time, hopefully not dead of course."_

 _I chuckled lightly, "Thanks." Sarcasm dripped from my voice as the world went completely white._

* * *

My eyes shot open and I found myself in a bed that was next to a bunch of medical equipment. I took in my room and saw that it looked like a basic medical room, but with all the Force signatures around, I was sure I was back in the Temple.

I looked to my right and saw Ahsoka sleeping on the desk beside. She looked so peaceful and vulnerable. I reached out my hand and gently brushed my hand against her lekku, but not enough to wake her. She twisted her head on the desk, whispering something in a different language.

I smiled, I'd been doing that a lot lately, but it felt good.

Ever so quietly, I leaned forward, raising my torso from the bed coming closer to Ahsoka. She smiled in her sleep as I drifted closer and laid a kiss on her right lekku.

Her eyes began to flutter and I quickly pretended to be asleep.

I heard a small second of footsteps and then her voice came.

"I'm so sorry." I heard her sigh and her hand touched my arm, "I should have gone with you, I should've helped you." I suppressed my presence so that she couldn't know that I was awake, but I don't think that helped as she continued.

"Don't die." She whispered as I felt her head on my chest as I continued to feign sleep, "Please…I-I…love you." She whispered, nearly making me open my eyes, but I controlled myself, she continued, "I know I shouldn't but I do. I can't help it; I'm in love with you. And the worst thing is you can't hear me, but maybe that is a good thing. But at least I can do this while you're sleeping."

Then I felt her softly press her lips on mine.

I couldn't take it anymore!

I wrapped my hand around her small form and deepened the kiss, not so much as tongues, but as hard as our lips would move against. I felt her pull away as I kept my eyes closed to await the response.

"Blaze, are you awake?" She asked softly.

 _So, she still thought I was sleeping_ , and so I continued to make her believe, not the best plan. I pretended to turn in my sleep and even added mumbles to it, "Ship….away…..Ahsoka."

I cursed myself inwardly.

"Blaze?" She asked again but I gave her a deep sigh.

I felt as her presence slowly left and I shot up in my bed with a hand wiping my face, "Whew! That was a close-!" Then fear itself crept into me as I turned ever so slowly to come face to face with Ahsoka. _Ah, crap._

"YOU WERE FAKING!" She screamed at me with her face a bright red from embarrassment. She paced for a few minutes, obviously trying to calm herself down. I stood there thinking to myself why in the heck I would do that. There was a long list of why I shouldn't have done that and none on the "should" list.

"You…!" She uttered before sitting in the chair by the desk, looking me in the eyes with fury, "I don't even know what to say to you!"

I thought about everything for a moment. From my time here to the here and now and found myself smiling, "Well, I do."

"Huh?" Her anger subsided.

"Ahsoka, ever since I've been here you've been kind and caring." I paused, "You've been there for me when I needed a friend and when I needed someone to talk to, so thank you." I smiled and continued, "And from all that, and from what you said, I can tell you that it is safe for you to think that."

"About you?" She asked, blushing.

"Yeah, because I'm starting to have similar thoughts." I admitted as a large weight was lifted off my shoulders.

She smiled brighter as her face returned to a normal orange.

Then I realized something, this was what Jinn was talking about.

I felt stronger as something coursed through my body, engulfing my body with a new power, and it felt stronger than the Force.

And I was ok with that.

* * *

 **Don't fret! The next chapter is coming out soon!  
Next: Chapter 12: Mandalorian Ambush**


	12. Chapter 12: Mandalorian Ambush

**C** **hapter** **12** **: Mandalorian Ambush**

After the doctors assessed my injuries and I spent an hour in the bacta tank, I was freed. Some of my body was sore as I reflected on the injuries I actually had before: a fractured rib, bruising on my insides, and a slight concussion.

 _Not bad._

I smiled to myself as I remembered that I'd never once broken a bone, and that was true, even now in this galaxy, no broken bones for me. Still, I continued to wonder why I wasn't stopped by Maltus, he could have gotten out and still had time to spare.

 _What was his intention if not to chase me?_

Well, it was best not to think about that right now, but still…

"No." I whispered to myself. Now was not the time to be reminiscing such things, I had a meeting with the Council. They wanted a debrief on my mission.

I made my way up to the Council chambers with a small dislike for the long walk. It took a while to walk to there, even if it was on the same floor.

The Force gave me a split second warning before an earth-shattering explosion erupted from the Council room. I ran to the door as it opened, almost falling off the structure because there was a lot less room than before…

Actually, it was all gone.

I silently prayed that the Council members were out.

"Marko!" A voice shouted from behind me.

I turned around to see Master Windu in a dash for me, "What in Sith's name happened!?"

"I came up and the next thing I know, the whole room goes boom!" I shouted, automatically unclipping my hilt and activating the dark blue blade.

Mace drew his amethyst blade and surprisingly blocked a blaster bolt, "Mandalorians!"

"No way!" I deflected a huge yellow blast from a small ship that was hovering a few meters in front of what was left of the Council chambers. Three more of the same ships came closer as both of us started to move backwards, trying to gain a safe distance from the Mandalorians.

We backed down the hall until we were at the door to the next hallway. Mace clicked the door open and we broke into a run down the hallway.

"Mace!" Another voice said and I looked ahead to see Obi Wan with his saber drawn, "What is happening?"

"Mandalorians!" I shouted as they busted through the doors along with a dark cloaked figure with a black lightsaber hanging at his belt. The hilt was straight with a circular end with a small golden nob. He unclipped the hilt and activated it. And just as I expected, it was blood red.

"Sith," I said gripping my lightsaber tighter, "They're getting really annoying."

"Tell me about it." Obi Wan rolled his eyes.

The Mandalorian soldiers, who were dressed in Jango Fett like armor only this time in gray and red, lined up in groups of six and into seven squads, gravely outnumbering us.

Gray and red?

That was very familiar…

I watched closely as the dark hooded figure step sided and two more black hooded figures walked in with identical sabers. They ignited their blades and stood in front of us, daring us to make a move. I could feel the challenge.

I adjusted my blade so I could hold it with both hands, "Now what?" I whispered to the two Jedi Masters.

Obi Wan answered, "Someone needs to alert the rest of the Temple."

I looked at him dumbly, "Obi Wan, I think that the Council room exploding alerted everyone."

"Then why aren't they here?" Mace asked.

"We cut the lifts." A new black hooded figure walked in, "Now you are stuck here."

"And that is a problem?" I mocked, "Give me ten seconds and I'll take you down." I put emphasis on down.

He laughed darkly, "You are so foolish, boy."

"And why is that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because you don't know who you're messing with." He unclipped his saber and stood in a defense position as he ignited the crimson blade.

"And who, pray tell, am I messing with?"

"It can't be…" I heard Kenobi whisper as he faltered a little in the Force.

"But it is."

I looked at the hooded figure and smirked, "Darth Maul, I was wondering when you'd show. I knew you weren't dead."

The Sith let his hood fall and his face was one of slight shock, "How?"

"Let's just say, I have my ways." My voice was calm but on the inside, I was freaking out. _Oh shit. Maul is here! I thought he'd be gone, but no! He's right in front of me! This is not going to go well! Darn it, I thought Palpatine got him when we fought on Mandalore._

"Kill the boy!" He shouted as two of the four hooded figures charged at me.

 _Time to go!_

I ran to meet them, ducking under their lightsabers as they came at my head. I watched as the red blade singed a few hairs off my head as I dropped into a slide on my knees.

I swiftly got up and slashed at the back of the two Sith and was very surprised to clash with both red blades.

Both slashed again for my head but I dropped to my knees, taking a swing at their legs, successfully cutting their feet. The two groaned at the pain and I took the shot, cutting off one of the Sith's hands and catching the lightsaber. I back kicked the one-handed Sith and he hit the side wall, effectively knocking him unconscious.

I then proceeded to attack the remaining Sith with both blades. It was only a matter of seconds before I was able to bisect the next one. I smiled for half a second before I felt myself fly through the hall, hitting a wall at the _end_ of the long walkway.

Both hilts fell next to my side as I clutched my head, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

That's when I fully understood my predicament: Two Jedi against a lot more Mandalorians…and Maul.

I grabbed my saber off the ground despite my pain and started to run to the next doors when the bridge in front of me exploded. I looked to my right to see a Mandalorian speeder launching yellow blaster bolts at me. I activated my lightsaber just in time to deflect the next few attacks; the rest flew right past me.

The rest of the bridge started to crumble and fall. I took note of this quickly and ran through the opposite doors to avoid falling.

I turned on my comm., "Does anybody copy!"

 _"_ _Blaze! Is that you!?"_

 _Thank God!_ "Anakin! Darth Maul is back, Windu and Obi Wan are pursuing them."

 _"_ _Them!? What do you mean by them?!"_

"Mandalorians are Maul's back up!"

 _"_ _I thought they disbanded! Where are you!?"_

"Well, I'm near what's left of the Council chambers, but they cut the lifts!" I shouted as the doors behind me exploded and Mandalorian soldiers fired my way.

I deflected as much as I could while slowly backing up towards the next door.

 _"_ _Blaze! Blaze!"_

I heard him shout over the comm., "Find a way…to get up here!" I grunted as I deflected several more yellow shots.

 _"_ _I'll be there as soon as I can. Just hold on!"_

The comm-channel shut off.

I dashed to the right, hiding behind a pillar as the rounds of blaster fire continued to pour down. Rocks and material flew across the room as they resorted to rockets, one nearly hitting my column. I jumped out.

"ENOUGH!"

I threw my hands forward and a burst of lighting erupted from my fingertips, paralyzing the troops. I took the opportunity and jumped what was left of the bridge, barely making the gap. Gaining a proper foothold, I dashed back to the battle, only to see a Kenobi facing Maul, several Mandalorians dead, Windu fighting another Sith, the rest of the Mandalorians watching.

I took Maul's distraction and grabbed him with the Force and throwing him through the ceiling and onto the top of the spire.

I shut off my blade and jumped through the hole, I was going after Maul.

* * *

 **To clear up any misconceptions, a lot of things happened between the year time skip between Blaze's beginning and the Battle of Coruscant, but to sum things up it's this: Everything in Season Five happened the same way except when Obi Wan went to Mandalore, he took Blaze with him. Long story short, Satine was saved, Obi Wan got her away, Blaze got trapped behind and hid throughout the city till Palpatine came and then it was a four way battle between the Sith brothers, the Sith Lord, and the Jedi from another galaxy. I'll probably post a one shot on how all that went down and stuff but not for a while. So, the ending was pretty much the same, Savage dies and Maul is tortured, but Palpatine let's Blaze go and Blaze doesn't know that Palpatine suspects Blaze to know everything but isn't sure because he planned everything down to a T. Nevertheless, Obi Wan comes back to the outstretch of the platform and takes an injured Blaze back to the shuttle and they get out of there with Satine. The whole mess is situated and the Mandalorians, the pacifists, adopt a new, brigade made out of the Mandalorians led by Satine's sister as a defense mechanism. However, they still remain neutral. The traitorous Mandalorian's left the planet and went into hiding since they were defeated and now they have emerged as a small last ditch attack on the Jedi with Darth Maul.**

 **Hope that explains some stuff! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Count

**C** **hapter** **13** **: The Final Count**

My vision became dark for a second as my body flew through the dark hole I threw Maul in. My eyes then caught light, sunlight to be more specific, which meant that the top was close.

The small hole of light slowly grew and then my vision was blinded until I completely resurfaced. I threw my feet down fast and found myself slipping. Panicking slightly, I frantically tried to gain a proper foothold.

And I barely saw the red energy blade coming at me.

"Whoa!"

I ducked quickly and thrust myself forward to higher ground. I grabbed my saber and ignited it while dropping into a defense position.

The red blade kept coming at me so I kept jumping from place to place, dodging the red blade several times before I finally deflected the attack, revealing Maul to be my attacker.

 _Surprising,_ I thought sarcastically while pushing the attack back.

He broke off and I realized for the first time that he had a double-saber. Only, he had been only using one side. He ignited the other side and started to talk.

"You know, I have plans Blaze and I won't have you stand in my way this time." He slashed at my right to which I parried. He automatically switched to Juyo, attacking without restraint. His attacks were almost primal in nature and I almost was hit a few times.

I frowned as we crossed blades, "I thought Sidious would've disposed of you on Mandalore."

"My Master had mercy on me. Something I didn't deserve." Maul snarled.

I felt something falter in his speech, "He killed Savage and you stand here to justify his actions."

Maul growled, "He was weak! And now you will join him!"

He went for my legs but I back jumped just in time to dodge it.

Maul was not happy.

He snarled at me and Force pushed me onto the other side of the spire. I dropped my lightsaber and it snagged on a broken part of the roof. I slid down the white roof until I hung on the side. I looked up to see Maul with an evil grin. My eyes went right to his other hand and saw my lightsaber.

My insides told me to do something, but for the first time since Aarok, I was terrified.

Terrified of what was to come.

My mouth dropped open when he slashed the top of my lightsaber, destroying it. He threw both halves into the air and they fell to Coruscant below.

Now I was sure that I was dead.

Until I looked to my left.

There was still the Sith lightsaber I left of the bridge when he Force pushed me away.

I closed my eyes and it flew around silently until it was floating behind Maul.

I looked back to him and saw he was holding his saber over his head, preparing to finish it.

 _Okay, this is it_ , I thought as he smiled at me.

"And so the great Blaze Marko falls before me."

I used the Force and catapulted myself over his head as the blade was slashed at where my head was a few seconds ago. Maul could only blink as I grabbed the saber behind him and hacked him in two, then shocked him with lightning, and finally, pushed him over the edge with a large burst of Force power.

I watched silently as his two halves fell down below until they vanished from my sight.

Breathing heavily, I shut off the crimson blade and threw it over as well, red wasn't my color.

Then it all happened in slow motion.

One moment I was looking over the city of Coruscant, congratulating myself at how I had killed a _real_ Sith Lord.

Then _it_ happened.

I felt a burning pain surge in my stomach and I looked down to see a red blade piercing my gut. The pain was like nothing I'd ever experienced. I opened my mouth to scream, I found that I couldn't even utter a sound. The pain was too extreme.

I watched as the blade retracted and I fell to my knees on the rooftop, gasping for air. I managed to roll myself onto my back to see who did this and I was shocked to find that it was Maul.

"I-I k-k-killed you." I sputtered as my gut flared up in pain and a few tears escaped my eyes. _Damn it all._

"A clone, Blaze." He ignited a half of his double-saber and I knew that this was the real Maul, "Now you die."

I closed my eyes as I watched in slow motion as he raised his blade.

As I waited for the final blow, I heard a small, but soft voice in my head.

 _"_ _Heroes can die."_

I could feel Maul's stare on me as I heard the humming of his blade grow louder.

 _"_ _Though they fight for others, they can fall."_

I knew this was it.

 _"_ _All beings must one day fall…"_

I was about to give up, until I heard the last six words.

 _"…_ _but it is not your time."_

I felt a new found strength fill me and I reached out to the red blade now cascading to me. I was very surprised when I grabbed the hot blade, finding it as hot as any other normal stick. I looked into Maul's red eyes and found fear and anger.

I knew I wasn't going to die…at least, not yet.

With my left hand, I held my stomach, and with my right, I pulled the blade from his hands and flipped the switch off. The hilt fell off the hill and I slowly gathered energy.

"Goodbye, Maul."

I threw my hand forward and he flew off my side and onto another Mandalorian speeder. He ripped open the top and piloted the speeder away.

I smiled for half a second before my body felt the pain from the lightsaber wound and I fell backwards…falling off the top. My eyelids closed and I started to slowly fall into unconsciousness.

I fell at top speed before I came to a soft halt.

"Blaze!"

I recognized that voice.

"Blaze!" Another voice chipped in, but I knew that one too.

 _Anakin?_

"James! NO!"

 _Mom?_

"Oh, my God."

 _Danni?_

The last person I heard was Ahsoka, "Blaze, Blaze! Oh God, get him to the healers!"

I couldn't hold onto consciousness any longer and I let myself fall into unconsciousness.


	14. Chapter 14: Readjusting Plans

**C** **hapter** **14** **: Readjusting Plans**

I opened my eyes to find myself on a med-bed, hooked up to a machine with an IV in my arm. I looked around and found myself alone. I was alone. The word alone was kinda a surprise to me. Ever since I got here it's been everything _but_ alone.

I looked to my side and saw my comm. next to my utility belt on the desk beside me. I reached out my arm to it and immediately regretted that decision after a burning pain erupted in my stomach. I fell back onto the bed completely and almost shouted from the pain.

That's when I remembered.

 _Maul…_

He drew me in with a clone and then stabbed me for real when my guard was down. That proves that not only can the Sith not be trusted, but also that they are sneaks.

But, what should I expect? The Sith are evil. I should know; I watched everything happen. They can be nice to draw someone in, but it's all an act. When they think that your guard is down, they will strike without warning.

My stomach flared again and I groaned in pain as I clutched the bed sheets. _Damn that stings._

I took a deep breath and started to heal myself. A wound like this would take some time to heal because it was a serious wound, not a quick shoulder slash or a blaster bolt. No, this was a stab in the stomach, it would take some time.

I sat in silence for a minute, thinking.

 _How much longer do I have to wait before someone comes?_

As if on cue, the door opened with a _swish_ sound and in stepped a Mon Calamarian.

A _female_ Mon Calamarian.

He large silver colored eyes locked on me and she smiled, "Good, you're awake."

I slowly got into a sitting position. With a slight grunt, I replied with a small smile, "Yeah, been up for a few minutes."

"I'm sorry, I would've been here sooner, but Obi was talking to me about what happened. I'm surprised you survived. Most Jedi – hell anything – would've died from a wound like that." The serious tone in her voice was very evident. For a second, it filled me with fear.

 _I could've died!_

However, I still replied, "I'm just lucky, I guess."

"Apparently" She chuckled, "By the way, I'm Bant Eerin."

My memory jogged and I smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Bant. I'm Blaze."

She nodded with a smile, "It's very nice to finally meet you, Blaze."

A small silence followed, until I spoke, "So, where's everybody?"

Bant, who seemed to have been lost in thought, looked back up at me and smiled, "After they got you here, Obi and Anakin were called to the other Council chambers to discuss business." Her smile widened, "They told me that the war will end soon."

This perked my curiosity, "Why is that?"

"Master Windu told me that Obi has been sent to the Utapau system to kill Grievous."

This made my smile, disappear. Obi Wan had already been sent while I was in recovery? _Why didn't the Council wait?!_

Then an even more disturbing realization hit: Palpatine…Anakin…Windu…Sith…Temple Raid.

I sat completely upright and felt a searing pain in my stomach again. It wasn't as bad as before, but still it hurt like no man's business. I groaned as I poured more Force energy into my wound to heal it.

Bant saw me and rushed to me, "Blaze! You need to rest." She softly made me lie down and I took a deep breath.

I still had until nine o'clock on the crono. I was not going to let any more time be wasted deliberating useless crap.

I looked at Bant, "What time is it?"

She looked at me confusingly, her silver eyes blinking continuously, "Uh, well it's the day after your incident and it is…" She looked at her comm., "eleven."

I sighed.

Ten hours.

Unless I could stop it.

"Bant," I looked directly into her eyes, "How long will it take for me to heal?"

"That depends on if you were going to go by bacta or by Force healing." She said.

"Which is faster?" I raised a brow.

She smiled, "Bacta."

We both laughed for a second at the hidden joke, "Ok, can you get me to one of them?"

She nodded, "Sure, but that will have to wait."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there are three human females and one male human child waiting to see you."

I immediately knew who they were.

Mom, Jake, Danni, and Mrs. Rey.

They came to see me? Now?

I chuckled as a thought came to me, _here comes the waterworks._

I waited a minute before all four ran into my room, Jake leading the pack.

"James!" he shouted, his voice high and his face red with dried tears, "James!"

He came up to my bed and looked at me teary again.

I smiled and place a hand on his head, "Hey buddy."

"What happened?" He asked, his voice cracking with sadness that was breaking my heart.

I chuckled, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

He crossed his arms, his sadness forgotten.

"Try me."

I laughed lightly, "Ok." My face grew serious, "Darth Maul happened."

He looked at me as his mouth dropped, "Darth Maul?!" He shouted and Bant, who was behind the others, winced.

"Shhh…not so loud, Bant's hearing is sensitive." I scolded but like always, he got mad.

"You're not my boss."

I looked to my Mother and she looked at Jake, "Stop, now!" Her voice was firm and left no room for argue as Jake shut up immediately.

My mom was next. Her eyes were tearing up as she came to me.

I smiled weakly, "Hey, Mom."

She rubbed my hair, "Oh, James."

"I know." I kissed her hand, "It's okay."

"I just…don't understand…any of this really." She said, almost in hysterics.

I chuckled, "I didn't either at first. But, to be honest, this is our life now. I'm a real Jedi. I fight for the Republic. I know it is really hard to believe that we got sucked into another dimension, but I have to. I had to do that before I could actually take a part, because I had to. It actually _is_ my destiny."

She laughed sadly, "Your father would laugh right now."

I patted her hand gently, "Don't worry Mom, I'll get Dad back." I turned to Danni and Mrs. Rey, "And Mr. Rey and Lyra too."

For the first time, Mrs. Rey spoke, "What about Dave?"

My heart sunk. I felt sick at that moment. I forgot to tell them about his betrayal.

"Mrs. Rey…" I hesitated, but continued, "I hate to be the one to tell you this but…Dave has turned to the Dark Side."

"I know." Was her response, "But can my little boy be brought back?" I heard her voice falter.

"I-I don't know." I responded truthfully, "I-I tried, but he insisted that I was his enemy and has tried to kill me on multiple occasions."

She covered her mouth with her hand and let her eyes water.

I felt a pang of guilt, "Mrs. Rey, please don't cry."

That didn't help. She let the tears fall from her eyes and my mom went to her to comfort her.

Jake tugged on me, "James, what happens now?"

I smiled slightly, "You continue your training, I'll handle tonight." I pulled him close, "Listen, if I call you tonight, answer. Tonight is when everything goes to hell if I don't fix it. Palpatine tightens his grip tonight."

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to shout but I clamped my hand over it, "Shhhh!"

He slowly nodded, "Ok." Was his muffled reply as I removed my hand.

"Good."

Jake smiled at me then went and hugged Mom. I looked at the three and my heart broke. But it broke even more as I saw that Danni was crying. All four of the people that I cared about were crying. I needed to help them. At least Danni, she wasn't getting any kind of consult at all.

I checked my progress in healing the wound myself and found my would a fourth of the way done.

I slowly got out of the bed and I finally realize that I had on my soft gray pants and my white undershirt on. Bant started to talk, "Blaze, you need to rest."

"Don't worry, Bant." I said assuredly. I walked up to Danni, who was still shorter than me, whether or not she was older, and smiled.

"Danni." I said and she looked into my eyes, "It's going to be fine."

I'd never seen her like this before. She wasn't this… _emotional_ before. Out of all the Rey family, she expressed the least amount of emotion. At least while I was around.

Dave had told me a tale or too about Danni and when she can be, as he put it, fun or tolerable or even energetic. The stories he told me were funny, so I knew she had a different side.

A single tear streamed down her cheek and I brushed it away with my thumb. She looked at me surprised at my action, but she still gave me a small smile. She then did something that surprised me, she hugged me. Her arms wrapped around my body and held me for dear life. I gently wrapped my arms around her back and whispered, "Don't worry Danni, I'll get them back, then we all can live at the Temple and live in peace."

She pulled back a little to look me in the eyes and replied with almost a laugh, "Promise?"

I chuckled a little at that, she just said something Dave had said a while back, "I promise."

She hugged me again and then I was joined by my mom in the hug. Then Jake. And finally Mrs. Rey. We were all in one big hug and I smiled. For the first time in a long time, I was truly happy.

Bant came over, "I hate to break this… _touching_ moment, but I just received a transmission from Master Yoda."

We all broke off and I turned to Bant, "And?"

"He wants to send you to investigate a small disturbance in the Senate building when you're able." She said.

I looked at the crono.

 _11:15._

I nodded, "Okay, tell Master Yoda that I'll be going soon."

"Blaze." Bant said in a warning tone, "I know that you should go, but you need to heal."

I checked my healing process with the Force and found the wound half done and I smiled, "I'm half way healed, I'll be fine."

"James." I turned around to see my mom, "You need to heal, Ms. Bant is right."

I groaned, "Mom, I have to go."

"No, you are going to rest." She said firmly.

"I'm going, Mom. If you've forgotten, I'm a Jedi now." I smiled, "It's my duty."

She crossed her arms, her voice rising, "James Allen Kentic, you are going to lay back in that bed and rest, now."

I shook my head and looked at my utility belt and Force pulled it to me. I snapped it around my waist and took my comm. off the table. My light gray tunic top was hanging and I pulled it to me, then I turned back to my mom, who was in shock at what I'd done.

I glanced at her before turning to my healer, "Bant, I need a lightsaber."

She nodded and walked over to a drawer where she pulled out a lightsaber identical to the one I had before I created my own. I clicked it on, away from everybody, and looked at the dark blue blade shoot out with its familiar _snap-hiss_.

Then it clicked in my head, "This is my saber from before, isn't it?"

"Yeah, Obi Wan wanted me to give it to you since you lost your other one." Bant smiled, "Kind of a replacement, to some length." She finished as I deactivated my saber and clipped it to my belt.

I had to laugh at that, "Good old Obi Wan."

"Wait!" My mom looked confused, "Obi Wan? As in the mo-!" I covered her mouth with my hand and she looked at me with blazing fury.

I reached out with the Force and invaded her mind, _Mom this is James. I'm telling you this telepathically so don't freak out. They don't know that in our world we know everything about them, well I do, but still, you need to refrain from telling ANYBODY anything from the movies or books, especially the stuff about Luke Skywalker, understand?_

Mom blinked her green eyes at my in what I could tell was question, but she nodded all the same.

I removed my hand and turned to Bant, "Bant, would you be so kind as to show them to their rooms in the Temple, I'll go to the Senate building."

"Don't you think you should at least rest a little more?" Bant questioned.

I sighed but smiled appreciatively, "I'm fine."

"Ok, but if you start to feel weird, you get your butt back here immediately." Bant was starting to sound like my mom. I turned to my actual mom, was not one mom enough? Apparently not!

"I'll be off." I said before I walked out the self-opening door. I turned back one more time, "See ya later."

They smiled before the door cut us off.

I turned and started to walk down the corridor. The med hall had been one place I stayed away from the most. Reasons? Well, I hate being in-able to do stuff and always felt like I was going to be there for a while, considering my history.

History?

 _My_ history?

Not much, but I still had a list of times I've been hurt seriously and even in this war I have a list of injuries.

I smiled to myself. _But, no broken bones!_

I still found it weird how I set that as a standard for myself.

I stopped at the end of the hall and passed the desk on my way out of the section. I then proceeded in walking to the main doors of the Temple through the grand hallway. I dropped my hood and walked down the maroon steps that went past the Youngling training rooms.

I had been in there a few times during the war, when I wasn't on the front lines of course. One little boy in the Nova class, maybe seven, was showing exceptional skill, but it still didn't hinder me from checking out the other classes.

I'd checked out the Nova, Sun, Bear, and Pention class...

But not the Omega class, that was where the Initiates my age were, some older.

I stopped walking. Maybe I could take a quick look? The Senate building wasn't that far and I could just take a speeder there.

I looked at the crono on my wrist.

 _11:27._

 _I have time, I'll leave by noon,_ my stomach growled, _and I'll get lunch after my mission_.

I turned completely and walked through the entryway that led to the long hall, littered with doors, leading to multiple Youngling training centers. But I needed to find the Omega class. Led by Cin Drallig.

I had met Cin a few times and actually had the pleasure of dueling him. It was only after the duel was I actually proved he was one of the Temple's greatest sword masters. We had lunch and talked. I listened as he gave me tips on my fighting styles and instructions on how to perfect moves I had already knew but never fully had down.

I walked a little farther until I came to the end of the hallway and looked down the two ways to my left and to my right. This was confusing. I looked up and saw a female human Jedi that looked like a few years older than me. Her hair was black with two braided strands on both sides of her head and the rest went down her back until it stopped a little after her shoulders. Her outfit was loose and brown covering the chest and then switched to the regular sand color as it covered the rest of her abdomen. Her arms were bare except for the brown gloves that almost went to her elbow. They looked somewhat comfortable.

Her skirt was sand colored with small parts that were a soft, light purple, her leggings matched that sandy color until they came to her brown boots.

I walked slowly up to her, "Excuse me."

She turned around and her blue eyes met mine, "Yes."

I staggered for a moment, "I-I'm looking for the Omega class, I wanted to see the Initiate's train before I go."

She looked at me pensively for a sec, "And who might you be?"

"Blaze Marko." I answered immediately, "Padawan, Blaze Marko."

She snapped her fingers, "Now I remember, Kenobi's Padawan, you are very well-known around the galaxy." She held out her hand, "My name is Serra Keto."

I shook it gently, "It is very nice to meet you Serra."

She gave a small smile and gestured to the hall to the right, the one she came from to be exact, "Down the hall, second door you come to on the left."

I nodded, "Thanks."

She nodded and left.

 _Hmmm, Serra Keto, I don't know that much about her only that she is seventeen and is a Jedi Knight. Her personality is okay, I mean she could be a little softer, her whole aura was stiff. But I guess that's what you get for being raised in the Temple. She's not as bad as I would have thought though considering the game and all._ I thought as I found the Omega class door.

I clicked the green button beside it and the door opened with a _hiss._ I slipped in and stood against the wall in the shadows, watching them.

They all stood in the _large_ room and started to train with Drallig.

There were nine; three human males, a female human, a female Togruta, a male Milarian, two male Chiss, and finally a male Mon Calamarian. They all stood a few feet away from each other as they mimicked Cin. They moved very well and none of them faltered when it came to the difficult moves.

Drallig spoke, "Ok, Younglings, today we are going to have a match. A few matches actually." He turned to where I was hidden, "And I bet that Blaze would like to come out of the shadows now."

I slapped myself mentally. I put my Force signature down to a very, _very_ low level, but I should have known that he would've snuffed me out.

I stepped out and smiled, "You were always able to sense me."

"Not that hard." He waved dismissively.

I rolled my eyes, "Weren't you talking to your students."

That caught him off guard and he gathered their attention again, he cleared his throat, "Yes, well, I will be assigning each of you a sparring partner and then you will perform in front of the whole class…" He paused and shrugged, "…and Padawan Blaze."

I felt my stomach tighten a little as they all turned their heads to me.

"Uh, yes, I came here to see how you all were doing, training wise, before I go to the Senate." I stated, walking to Cin's side and then added, "So, let's see what you've got."

They nodded and I took a seat behind me, it resembled the Council chamber chairs. I watched as the pairs were picked.

A boy that looked slightly older than me vs. the Togrutan female that was a little younger than him.

Two boys that looked about fifteen got paired. One had blonde hair while the other had black.

As if by coincidence, the two male Chiss were paired.

The Mon Cal was paired with the Milarian.

And finally the girl, that looked a few months younger than me, was paired with…

I looked at her and saw she didn't have a partner.

Drallig saw this as well and put a hand on my shoulder, "It looks like I'm short on a partner for Kiara."

"Kiara?" I questioned, "That's her name?"

He nodded, "Indeed, Kiara Seto, she will need a partner, would you mind?"

"Me?" I stared at the Jedi Master.

He nodded, "Yes, or are you too scared that you'll be beat by a girl?" He teased.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, "No, it's just…don't you think that's a little unfair."

He sat back and rubbed his beardless chin, "Unfair?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "I've fought two Sith, a Sith assassin, droids, guards, and who knows what else. Don't you think that's a _little_ unfair?"

He nodded, "That would be a little unfair, but it's even more unfair that Kiara doesn't have a partner to show her skills on."

He was right, "True."

"She is more skilled than you think." He said as they all sat down except for the two male human boys. They ignited their training sabers and started to go at it. The level on their sabers was set as level six: a blaster bolt scathe. They must have been pretty talented if they were going at level six.

Six was one level lower than the highest: seven.

"I never said she wasn't skilled!" I shot back a little louder than intended, "Sorry, didn't mean to shout."

"Never mind that, will you be her sparring partner for the match?"

I looked at my crono.

 _11:39._

"I guess." I said looking back up to see that the blonde boy had his blue saber pointed at the dark haired boy's neck.

 _Victory for Blondie_ , I laughed in my head.

I unclipped my saber and switched it to training setting, making sure to set it at level four: a small sting.

I rose from my seat and walked to the side of the training circle as the other two boys sat in their chairs and Kiara stood up. She looked at me confused but then looked at Drallig who only nodded in response.

She drew her lightsaber and switched it to level six. She activated the saber and a cyan colored blade came out and she dropped into a defensive stance. I smiled, the girl was ready.

I pressed the silver button on my old lightsaber and the dark blue blade shot out. It's glow illuminating on me as I fell into my own stance. Bending my knees slightly, I stretched out my left hand, all my finger out, while my other arm was much farther back the lightsaber coming slightly past my left hand.

She slashed at my hand and I pulled back as the lightsaber slashed through air. She stumbled for a sec before attacking again. Her attacks were swift, but I blocked them with ease.

She locked her blade with mine and pressed forward. Her eyes burned with the determination to win. However, I wasn't giving up.

I disconnected sabers and lightly touched her shoulder with my saber as I ducked under hers. She yelped in surprise but continued her attack. I blocked her attacks as they came at a normal pace, not close to the speed I fought Dave with, but still okay.

She went for my right arm but I blocked her lightsaber with mine and looked at her, she was smiling.

 _Why?_

The Force gave me a warning as her other hand became a fist and went for my gut, but I was able to block it with my left hand. She growled slightly and dislodged herself from the saber-lock. We jumped backwards, using the Force to cushion the momentum.

She twirled her lightsaber next to her.

I was on the offensive now.

I ran up to meet her and crashed my blade on to hers and she barely blocked my attack. She struggled to keep balance and eventually dropped to one knee while whimpering, obviously trying to stay strong.

I pressed harder and her strength started to fail.

But her thoughts were active. In fact, they were so active that I could hear them since we were so close.

 _I won't let him beat me! He's just another stuck up, snidy, showoff Padawan that will NOT beat me!_

I was hurt for a sec. _Man, she really thinks I'm mean?_

I decided that I was going to give her a fighting chance. I jumped back, freeing her from my blade's lock, the dark blue blade returning to its magnificent color on retreat.

She started to breathe heavily while looking at me with confusion.

Her thoughts still reached me though.

 _What? Why did he back up?_

I smiled and offered her a hand up.

She took it and eyed me suspiciously, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Seriously."

I jumped back as her blade went for me.

"Getting a little impatient, are we?" I taunted.

Her face reddened before going on the offensive again. She went for my legs first, but I blocked. Then she went for my side several times. My lightsaber met hers though.

I had to say, she was a good fighter, but she was levels below me.

After another few minutes, she stopped and was holding her chest while taking in deep breaths. I lowered my saber, "Done?"

She looked at me confused and angry, "Not until I'm down."

I looked at my crono again.

 _11: 49_

I lifted my blade, "Ok, if that's what you wish."

She nodded and charged one last time.

However, this time, I didn't hold back my strength and knocked the blade from her hands and into mine. I used the Force, pulling her feet out from under her and back flipping over her so I could be in front. She looked up at me with her mouth agape.

I deactivated her lightsaber and gave it to her as she got to her feet.

"Are we done here?" I asked.

She blushed but nodded. She hooked her lightsaber to her belt and started to walk back to her seat. She looked back at me, as if something was bothering her. She eyed me for a second before going back and sitting in her seat.

I clipped my lightsaber to my belt; I had some sense into making sure that it was off though. With a nod, I walked back to the seat I was using and watched as the next spar took place. Cin and I talked and I knew everybody's name by the end.

After all the spars were over, I got up and started to walk to the exit, when a hand was laid upon my shoulder. I looked over slightly, seeing who had their hand on me. I saw that it was Drallig.

I turned completely, "Your students are talented, and apparently they are far more talented than I thought."

Cin smiled and we looked at the students, who were talking as a group, and smiled.

I turned around and left the room and then left the Temple. I ran to a speeder and gave the driver the amount to get me to the Senate building. The ride took a few minutes and I leaped out and started to walk in.

I made my way to a chair and reached out with the Force to search. I let my presence fill the building as I searched it through the Force. I kept my eyes closed while I concentrated. A few minutes later, I passed a signature that was very strong in the Force. The Force aura was a light blue, very close to Obi Wan's.

I opened my eyes, "Hmmm…That's strange."

"What's strange?" A voice asked from beside me.

I turned my head and saw a brown hooded figure sitting beside me. The brown robe was similar to mine and it covered her face, shielding it from me.

"Oh, nothing, Jedi business." I said with a wave.

The hooded woman laughed, "For someone who could bring me back to life, you sure don't remember voices well."

I turned back to her with wide eyes, "W-What?"

"Don't you remember?" She let her hood fall…

"Siri?!"

She nodded and turned to me with her shining blue eyes. She breathed in deeply with a huge smile on her face, "You have no idea how good it feels to be alive again!"

I grinned widely, "Siri! Holy cow, it worked, you're actually alive!"

"Yeah, you did it." She smiled brightly, "Now, where's my Obi Wan?"

I frowned, "Uh, he's on Utapau."

"Where?"

"Utapau, it's the home of the Pau'ans. Obi Wan has gone there to take care of Grievous; however, I fear something terrible will happen soon after."

"What is that? Maybe I could help." She asked, her blue orbs shining.

I looked at the ground, "Maybe, the thing is, I know who the Sith Lord behind all of this is, but I can't face him, or tell the Council. He's too strong, he'll kill them all. My only hope is to use my plan and stop him some way before nine tonight. If not, the Jedi will not see the next thing before it happens and they will be overrun. Tonight is where it all starts."

Siri sighed deeply, "What about Anakin, can't you get him to help you?"

I sighed, "I can't."

"Why? He's a very talented young man and he _is_ the Chosen One. The Council thinks that so why don't you ask him?" She asked.

"Anakin has his hands full, but I could use _your_ help now." I said as she nodded, "Anakin will be invited to the Opera tonight at eight. Stop him. I need to speak with the Chancellor, more than likely, he already knows I'm here to stop him, but if not, I'll have an advantage."

Siri looked distressed, "How do you propose I stop him? He saw me die. To him, I'm dead. If he sees me, he's gonna get suspicious and then your plan will fail."

"I've been thinking about it and I think I came up with a solution." I started, "Go to the Temple, but mask your Force Signature. Find my friend, Ahsoka Tano. If you need help, ask Jedi that are new or Younglings in the Bear class that don't know you. After you find her, explain my plan, but you must make sure she does _not_ come to the Opera. Make sure she stays close to Skywalker, and when he leaves, make sure you stall him for as long as possible, understand?"

Siri nodded and I continued, "I will talk to the Chancellor right now, just to make sure he knows me."

She frowned and a look of distress passed on her face, "You know _that_ could be a trap."

"I know."

"So, what's your plan?"

I smirked, "Spring the trap."


	15. Chapter 15: The True Dark Side

**C** **hapter** **15** **: The True Dark Side**

Siri and I parted as she left the Republica 500 Senate building to put the plan into action. I, on the other hand, was doing my part.

I walked up to the Secretary's desk and tapped it, getting the attention of the middle-aged woman sitting there, "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, is it possible for me to see Chancellor Palpatine now?" I asked.

She turned to her holo-computer and typed a few things before turning back to me, "No, I'm sorry, the Chancellor has a meeting to go to, he has to discuss things with the Trade Federation Senate along with the Republic Senate."

"Hmmm…When does that meeting start?"

She clicked a few things on her computer again before coming back for the second time, "The meeting will start in ten minutes."

 _Hmmm, maybe I can get to that meeting, but I need to know a Senator…"_ I grinned, _and I know just the Senator._

"One last thing, is Senator Amidala here?"

The middle-aged woman narrowed her eyes at me before speaking, "She is currently in her office upstairs. However, young man, only fellow Senators and friends are allowed to have access to any Senator's office, especially the former Queen of Naboo."

I smiled, "I am her friend. My name is Blaze Marko."

"Well then, let me see about that." She looked at her computer and for the next minute, she was typing furiously. Her eyes scanned the page and widened, "Y-You're on the permanent guest list for her. I-I'm so sorry, I was in the wrong."

"There is no need to apologize, but tell Senator Amidala that I am coming, I wouldn't want to scare her. Jedi can be very…sneaky, sometimes." I said and the woman's eyes widened further and her mouth dropped slightly, "J-Jedi."

I nodded, "Just don't say anything; Padme has many friends that are Jedi, I, being one of them. Now, where is her office located?"

"O-Office number 1138 on the eighth floor." She nervously replied.

I bowed my head slightly, "Thank you, Ms.…"

"Rei." She answered.

I inclined my head respectfully, "Thank you, Ms. Rei. You have been very helpful."

She nodded and got back to her work as I proceeded to the lift down the hall. I clicked the eighth floor button and I felt myself go up. The building was littered with the one thing that Obi Wan disliked the most.

Politicians.

Obi Wan had always disliked politics, and politicians were the heart of the Senate. According to him, they can have all the power in the Senate and make a choice, and most times, the choices are not the right ones. However, there were a few Senators that he liked: Padme and Organa are two. He only told me some, and those are the two I happened to remember.

The lift came to a stop and I walked down the hall, searching for Padme's office. Surely it couldn't be this hard to find.

A few minutes later, I found her office and knocked. The door opened and a black haired, slightly taller, woman about twenty opened the door. I walked in and led me to the desk where she started to ask, "Do you have an appointment with the Senator?"

"No, but-"

"Then I'm sorry, you will have to leave." She said and started to push me towards the door.

She only got halfway before I turned around and stopped her, "Now wait a minute."

But she would have none of it, "No, I'm sorry, if you don't have an appointment and you're not a friend or family member than you will have to leave."

I sighed deeply, "That's where you're wrong. My name is Blaze Marko. Padme is my friend; we've been in battle together in the war. Look me up if you don't believe me." My voice was a little louder than intended. _Stupid lady._

She eyed me for a second, "Hmmm…"

Now I was miffed, "Okay if you don't believe me than here."

I reached out with the Force and searched the table. After a few seconds, I found the guest list and family member list. The board flew into my hand and I held it in front of the now shocked secretary's face to see. She looked at it, then found my name.

"I-I'm so sorry, Master Blaze-!"

"I'm no Master, but I am her friend, now, if you would be so kind, tell her that I'm here." I pointed to the door in front of us. She looked at it and blushed, but nodded. The woman pursed her lips in a thin line before knocking on the black door. I knew that the old lady downstairs hadn't done it, or I wouldn't have had to go through this.

I stood and watched with crossed arms.

 _"_ _Calm my young apprentice, release your anger into the Force."_ I could almost hear Obi Wan's voice. Even though he was light-years away, I could still hear him as if he was right next to me. He must be infecting me with the 'missing my Master' disease.

I took a deep breath and released my anger. Once it was gone, the feeling of calmness replaced it. The woman came back, "Miss Amidala will see you now."

I nodded and walked through the black door to see Padme' sorting through files like a true work boss. She moved around so she would not hit her stomach as she looked up and smiled, "Blaze! What brings you here?"

"What, I can't come see my favorite Senator?" I teased.

She placed her hands on her hips with a smirk, "I'm the only Senator you know."

 _Darn!_ I laughed, "Point taken."

She sat at her desk and gestured to a seat in front of it, which I took, "So, what brings you here, Blaze?"

"Well, Senator-" I started but was cut off.

" _Padme_ , Blaze. Please don't call me Senator, all my other friends don't call me Senator." She smiled gently, trying to hide her amusement.

"Ok, _Padme_ , I came here to ask you something."

"Fire away."

"Do you think you could help me meet the Chancellor, I'd be most happy to meet him?" I half lied. I needed to meet him, but I was most definitely NOT happy to see him. Of all people, he was the one I would hate to see, but I had too.

She smiled, "I could arrange that, the Chancellor has an opening at one, right after the Senate meeting. We can meet with him then."

I nodded, "That sounds good." I looked at my wrist crono.

 _11:56._

 _An hour, huh. Well, that's enough time to do a little sneaking around._ "Well, until then, I'll wait for him in his office. What about you?" I asked.

"I have to go to the meeting, being that I'm a Senator and all. I'll accompany the Chancellor up there and then you two can meet." She smiled rising from her desk. We left the room and split ways at the two lifts.

I clicked the top button and my lift immediately went up. I stood there and waited until my ride beeped, signaling that it was time to get off. The doors flew open as I took a step out.

I walked through the gray hallway that had statues all around it. The maroon carpet beneath me reminded me of the color of the Temple floors. I passed through two auto-doors before coming into the main office.

It was just like I remembered it. The walls were a dark gray with black lining the bottom and top. The ground was maroon as well as the seat cushions. The huge glass window was in front of me and it overlooked the entire city of Coruscant. The view was truly magnificent.

The chair he sat in was behind a circular table as well as four holo-projectors around them. The guest seats were on the other side of the table as well as another holo-projector that was on the right seat.

The décor wasn't all that bad, but it reeked of the Dark Side. But that was confusing, how come I could sense it and the others couldn't? If anything, I shouldn't sense it at all, it should be hidden. But it was as plain as day, the Dark Side was in the air.

A flash appeared before my eyes and I felt a small spark in the Force, similar to a beacon. But, it wasn't dark, nor was it light. It was…neutral. What could that mean? Technically, it could mean just about anything, but I still wanted to know what it was.

I reached out with the Force, but found myself unable to search the room. The Dark Side was shielding the whole room.

 _Palpatine must have made the Dark Side shield protect whatever I sensed. He must also be using it when others aren't around so Jedi like me don't sense his stuff. No Jedi has been in here when the Chancellor isn't, and even if they are, he probably has a plan for that too, why else would he be putting it up now,_ I thought. _Though, it still is weird how I can sense it now._

I walked down to the guest chair and opened my full Force connection.

 _"_ _You're getting better and better at summoning me."_ I looked ahead and saw Qui-Gon's ghost smiling.

"It becomes easier when I am alone" I cut the small talk, "You knew who the Sith was the whole time didn't you?"

He chuckled, _"That is possible, the Force works in mysterious ways. Anyway, I sense you came here to do more than rat me out for my past sayings, am I correct?"_

"Yes, the Dark Side covers this room in a thick blanket of dark energy, therefor I can't sense anything other than myself and the people outside this room." I said.

The glowing Jedi rubbed his chin, _"And you think something else is in here?"_

"I know there is."

 _"_ _How? If you cannot sense anything in the room other than the Dark Side, then how do you know that there is something here other than yourself?"_ He asked.

"I felt a small, neutral Force signature in here, but it was too fast so I couldn't pinpoint the actual location." My hands now stroked my own chin.

 _"_ _Hmmm…the Dark Side of the Force shields this answer even from me, my friend. That you will have to meditate on."_ Qui Gon said before fading away.

I closed my eyes and focused.

I don't know if it was a few seconds or an hour but I felt that neutral energy again. Only this time, it was stronger. I focused even harder and beads of sweat formed on my head. The pressure building in my head dimmed and I was able to pin it.

There was a secret door in the room and in it was something or someone who's power was small but had a lot of potential to become a Jedi…or a Sith. I shuddered at that fact. I had to find it fast. I looked around the room, under and over. I picked up stuff and tried to find a button or switch or something. But I found nothing!

I stopped in front of the glass and looked intently at the city, "Come on Blaze, if I was Palpatine, where would I put a secret passage?" I thought for a moment.

Palpatine is fooling the Senate in plain sight, so he would leave that passage in a place that no-one would expect it.

 _Plain sight! THE CHAIR!_ I shouted in my head and ran to his chair and soon enough I flipped a piece of the black material and out came a flashing red button beside an orange button. I looked between the buttons and finally decided on the orange button. A smile formed on my face as I watched the table rise and a hole appear.

Unclipping my lightsaber, I jumped into the hole and found it very dark. With a click, my lightsaber came to life, the blue energy blade lighting the dark tunnel as I studied the hall. The walls were made of rock it seemed to go on for a long way. There were no lights other than my saber and no places to go into. There were no doors, unless they were hidden.

I reestablished my connection to the Force and touched the wall, hoping to search it out. My light pushed the darkness back far enough to where I could find a door. There was one directly in front of me.

With my strong connection to the Force, I found the secret rock switch and a door appeared, which I went through.

As I came through, I saw multiple cells that were empty. Why did Palpatine have this many cells if there were no prisoners? Shrugging it off for time being, I continued down the dark prison walkway.

I then came to another door and I pressed it open, only to see the schematics for his super weapon, the Death Star, on a red holo-projection. The plans were very precise, they told all the details, right down to the last deck level. However, the thing that scared me the most was that the Superlaser was powered by the Mygeeto power crystals.

Taking an empty data chip from my pocket, I ran to the control panel holding the plans and copied it onto the disk. I slipped it into my utility pouch and looked around, hoping, again, to find the source of that power.

"Well, you've found me, Jedi." Said a voice seething with venom.

I turned around in a flash, just in time to deflect the red energy blade directed from my head. I flip kicked backwards, sending the lightsaber flying out of the hands of the mysterious foe. The attacker growled and kicked my stomach, making me double over.

It jumped on my back and catapulted itself over to its lightsaber and reignited the once extinguished blade. I quickly flipped myself back upright and switched to Soresu as the dark attacker attacked once again. My foe's lightsaber came at all angles, but with my advanced practice of Soresu that Obi Wan taught me, it was unable to break my defense.

It took a swing at my legs but missed as I flipped over its head and thrust my saber backwards. But, to my surprise, the attacker was gone. I looked at all sides but found no trace of the Dark Side wielder.

The Force gave me a split second warning as a red blade came at my abdomen. I tightened my grip on my lightsaber and locked with the blade once again. The force between the two lightsabers was evenly matched, so I took it to the next level.

With a deep breath, I unlocked myself while sliding under the blade with my knees to avoid my head being cut off. Once I found my feet again, I gathered the energy I had and released it through my hand, sending the masked attacker to the wall and onto the floor. The being tried to stand but I pushed it back down onto the hard, metal ground.

I crushed the ground below and molded it into restraints for the Sith. I pinned down the arms, legs and torso, so it could not use any unexpected tricks. Still, I had a strange feeling, this wasn't over yet.

"Who are you?!" I shouted holding my blue blade high.

The Sith did not answer, but made a statement, "The Force is with you young Marko…But you are not a Jedi yet."

I didn't have a chance to answer because the Sith's mask fell off and what I saw horrified me…

It was _me._

My eyes widened and my lightsaber almost fell from my hands, "What the hell!?"

The Sith repeated itself, "You are not a Jedi yet." And with that, it disappeared.

I opened my eyes to find myself back in the chair I was sitting in when I started to meditate. The room stayed the same and the secret passage way was closed. _Was it a vision? Why was I fighting me? Was that my Sith self?_

All these thoughts were coursing through my head, but they all stopped when I heard a _swish_ sound and I turned my head to see two familiar faces.

Chancellor Palpatine and Padme' Amidala.


	16. Chapter 16: Revealed at Last

**C** **hapter** **16** **: Revealed at Last**

I stood up and met the Chancellor halfway. Padme gestured to me, "Chancellor, this is Blaze Marko."

The older politician smiled, "Ah, young Blaze! I've heard many tales about you. I have to say thank you for foiling that plan on the Temple by Darth Maul."

I forced a smile, "Thank you, Chancellor. I must say it is an honor to finally meet you. I've heard great things about you, mostly from Anakin."

He smiled and we all went to the chairs. I sat down and started to talk, "So, Chancellor, I've come here to talk to you."

"Well, I'm all ears, my boy."

"Ok, first, have you seen anything weird about the Senate lately? Obi Wan told me that Count Dooku said that a Sith is influencing the Senate, do you have any idea on who that could be?" I asked.

He frowned, "No, I was under the impression that the Sith were far away from Coruscant."

"On the contrary, Chancellor, my Master believes, as well as I, that the real Sith is influencing the Senate, maybe now, we don't know." _But I do_. I thought to myself. _We fought. You know who I am. But, you don't know what I know._

Palpatine's eyes widened, "Well, if that is true, than that is an outrage. Don't you worry my boy, we will do an extensive search to see if we can find this Sith Lord. They are truly evil if they are not only influencing the Senate, but also influencing others beside the politicians."

"Others? How would you know that?"

He smiled, "Prior to my time in the Senate, I was a historian. I learned all about the Sith and Jedi. Also, in my studies, I found that the Sith were once many but after the battle of Ruusaan, only one survived, even though all thought to be dead."

"Who was this one Sith?"

"I'm sorry, but that was not the records."

"If one Sith survived, than how are there two now?" Padme asked.

Palpatine smiled gently, "My guess, my dear, is that the one Sith found an apprentice and the two stayed hidden, each one choosing another after the other past."

"That would explain why there are only two, a Master and an Apprentice." I said.

Palpatine turned to Padme, "Senator, may I talk to young Blaze in private?"

Even though I didn't show it, I was shocked. However, I was also curious. Palpatine wanted to talk to me, but he wanted to do it alone. What was his game?

Padme smiled; "Of course." She bowed respectively and left.

I smiled as I secretly clicked on a recorder chip, "Ok, what do you want to discuss?"

Palpatine smiled, "Have you ever heard of Darth Plaguies the Wise?"

 _So, he wants to talk about his fallen Master_ , "No."

"I thought not. It is a Sith Legend, I wouldn't expect the Jedi to have heard it. Darth Plaguies was a mighty Sith Lord who unlocked the path to eternal life. He had such knowledge of the Dark Side that he could even save the ones he loved from dying." His voice was becoming lower.

I feigned shock, "But, that's impossible."

"Apparently not, the power of the Dark Side can lead to powers some consider to be unnatural." He said standing up and walking over to the glass.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, keeping up my mental shields.

"As a Jedi, you must know your enemies, am I correct?" He asked as I nodded, "Me telling you this will give you a chance to think about your motives."

"My motives? Chancellor, what are you saying?"

He turned back to me, "I know you care deeply for your family, your Master, and young Ahsoka. You would do anything to protect them, right?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He frowned, "This war is not only a war of Soldiers, but of old enemies, and some are out to get you, they will attack your friends and family, and you need to be strong enough to save them…or bring them back."

"What?!"

His brow furrowed, "Learn to use the power of the Dark Side and achieve a power greater than any other Jedi. You will be able to save them from death"

I unclipped my saber and ignited the blue blade and feigned shock and betrayal, "You're the Sith Lord!"

He smiled, "That may be; however, you know I am right."

I smirked, "Actually, I think the exact opposite."

Palpatine nodded, "And of course you would, you know much more then you lead the Jedi with. More about the future, hm?"

My blood ran cold, "So, you know?"

"Not all of the specifics, but I sense great suffering for you. I can make out some of it. The secrets that your future hold for you can be told out in the open, if you learn from me. Learn my ways." He said. "The ways that can help you save everything you care about."

I shook my head, not swayed in the least, "I don't care if you knew _everything_ I knew. There is no way in hell I would _ever_ join you."

"I suspected you might say that." He turned around so my lightsaber was pointed at his back as he spoke, "Then are you going to kill me?"

I smiled and shut off my blade, "No, I've got what I came for. And this time you will fall Palpatine."

Palpatine turned around and I ran off down the hall with the chip in my hand. I dashed down the hall and jumped in the lift and, using the Force, increase the velocity, sending the lift down towards the ground. I slowed it down as I reached the bottom and pulled out my credit chip. I handed it to the speeder driver and took the speeder.

I sped through traffic and made it to the Temple. I unclipped my recorder chip and ran through the doors of the Temple. Jedi all around looked at me but I ignored him as I made my way to the Council chambers.

I opened the door and all the members looked at me.

"Marko, what is the meaning of this?" Windu angrily asked.

 _Must still be sore about the Mandalorian problem._ I tossed him the chip, "It's time you know the truth about everything."

All the Jedi Council members started to whisper amongst them as Windu studied the chip intently. He plugged it into his chair and the voice recording came on.

 _"_ _As a Jedi, you must know your enemies, am I correct?" Palpatine's voice asked. "Since I am telling you this will give you a chance to think about your motives."_

 _"_ _My motives? Chancellor, what are you saying?"_

 _"_ _I know you care deeply for your family, your Master, and young Ahsoka. You would do anything to protect them, right?"_

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _"_ _This war is not only a war of soldiers, but of old enemies, and some are out to get you, they will attack your friends and family, and you need to be strong enough to save them…or bring them back."_

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _"_ _Learn to use the power of the Dark Side and achieve a power greater than any other Jedi. You will be able to save them from death."_

 _Snap-hiss!_

 _"_ _You're the Sith Lord!"_

 _"_ _That may be; however, you know I am right."_

The recording faded and I crossed my arms, "Palpatine is Darth Sidious, I have waited to tell you this for a long time, an entire year in fact."

Windu shouted, "If you had known about this before, why didn't you tell us then?! All the losses that we've suffered would have never happened!"

Shaak Ti glared at the Jedi Master, "Mace, please, let him explain."

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Ok, I didn't tell you because I didn't want the same thing to happen again!"

Master Yoda's ears perked, "Again you say? Happened what?

I pointed to Master Windu, "You and three other Jedi Council members would attempt to arrest him and then you all would be killed…but you, Windu, would die from what you wouldn't think possible. Then the Temple would be invaded and the Jedi, all the Jedi, killed by a lightsaber."

"What killed me?" He asked.

"I cannot say, however, I need your help. All of you. I have a plan, and this time, mine will work."

After a minute, Yoda spoke, "Brave you are. Strong and wise you are, but help you will need. Help you I will."

"I will as well." Shaak Ti smiled.

"Count me in." Adi said.

One by one, all the members of the Council raised their lightsabers up. Mace looked at me with an unreadable face, "If what you told us is true, then you have earned my trust."

"Ok, here is the plan. Master Windu, Master Yoda, and I will confront the Chancellor. While we are fighting the Dark Lord I need Master Kolar and Master Ti to disable the communication of Palpatine's office that way he can't initiate the next phase of his plan: Order 66. That is an order that, if given to the clones, will make them turn on all the Jedi, killing hundreds of Jedi throughout the galaxy. After we stop that part, we will lead him down to the Grand Hall and, if everything goes according to plan, we will all confront him then. If not, then it's all up to chance. One last fight." The Masters looked at me for a second before nodding, "We will strike at eight."


	17. Chapter 17: Duel with the Dark Lord

**C** **hapter** **17** **:** **Duel with the Dark Lord of the Sith**

Eight came fast as Windu, Yoda and I were all walking through the hall that led to Palpatine's office. The time had come.

My comm. beeped and I answered it, "Blaze here."

 _"_ _The communications are down."_ Kolar said from the other line.

"Good, we'll report when we have him in position." I said and then cut the line.

As we approached the doors, I took a deep breath to slow my heart down. I was about to go against the Dark Lord of the Sith and hopefully Siri and Ahsoka had done their part. If not, this could go two ways. Palpatine had already called for Anakin, but he wasn't at the Opera, he was getting ready to leave. It was a perfect opportunity to set the plan in motion.

The doors to his office flew open and we stepped in, me first.

Palpatine turned his chair to me, "Ah, young Blaze, I take it you've accepted my offer." Yoda and Windu stepped in and the Sith stood up, "Or not!"

I activated my dark blue blade and stood firm, "In the name of the Jedi and of the Republic and in the name of every being you've corrupted and made suffer, you are under arrest, Sidious."

Yoda and Windu drew their blades and the three of us charged, making Sidious jump back from his chair as my lightsaber cut it in half length ways. A lightsaber flew from his sleeve and he ignited the red blade, "Foolish Jedi, I've planned the fall of the Jedi for decades and I won't let anybody stand in my way of a perfect Empire!"

I raised my saber and parried the first attack of the Sith. He struck at Windu next who switched to Vaapad to block the attack. Sidious growled and pushed us all back with the Force. We were momentarily stunned, but I recovered just in time to roll out of the way of his lightsaber. I rolled back onto my feet while twirling my lightsaber at my side. He took the challenge and attacked with full fury.

I switched to Soresu and blocked his attacks as they came. But even though I was almost a Master in Soresu, blocking his attacks was very difficult, but I knew that if I even made a single mistake, it could cost me my life. My hands twisted around my lightsaber as I blocked a strike aimed for my abdomen.

Yoda ran up and Force pushed the Sith down the hall and Sidious ran into another room. I nodded to him and both of us ran into the room, only to barely deflect the next attack. Green, blue, and red flashed in the darkness. Soon, all three blades clashed and I could feel Palpatine's hate through the Force.

Thinking fast, I reached my left hand into the darkness and the lights flipped on. The resulting flash made the Sith blink, he was trying to adjust to the light.

He jumped back and ran to another door, but I closed it with the Force. He snarled and jumped at my head but I made a kick that sent him through the door behind him.

"Strong he is, careful we must be." Yoda said before we ran through the door and saw the Sith holding onto two lightsabers, both a crimson color. The sky behind him was littered with clouds and lightning flashed across the sky in a brilliant blue light.

The grip on my saber tightened as he took a step closer.

"You seem to forget who you are dealing with." He smiled and connected the two sabers into one, double-bladed saber staff. He twirled it around his body and came closer. The blades created a crimson whirlwind of energy, putting a saber shield around his body.

At this time, Mace ran through the door, "Marko!"

I turned around and he tossed me my second identical lightsaber and I ignited the same colored blade. With a smile, I connected the two sabers together and launched into the attack with my double lightsaber. This caught the Sith off guard and he stumbled as I took my first strike on his saber.

However, the old Sith wasn't close to being done as he slashed left and right with both blades. I blocked all of them while using Soresu, but I mixed two styles to become more effective: Soresu and Juyo. While I was defending, I was also using small attacks to lead up to the big one.

I ducked under his next swing and, at the last second, disconnected my lightsabers and running them through his lightsaber middle, separating his own sabers. I nodded to Yoda who charged at them, but he was caught off guard as Sidious thrust his hands forward and lightning shot out of his fingertips, engulfing both Windu and Yoda.

"NO!" I shouted and swung at his mid-section, but he back flipped over me. He took another stance against me and I held my two sabers at the same angle.

"You can already tell that you are no match for me, it is _over_!" He laughed evilly and swung at my head.

I blocked the attack and let loose a Force Repulse, knocking him against the desk behind him. He groaned in pain as he dropped his sabers and I pointed both of mine at his neck as I started to take deep breaths.

"No, it's over when I say it's over. You are under arrest, my Lord."

Palpatine's face looked over and I turned my head to see the one person I didn't need to see right now.

"Anakin! I knew it would come to this! The Jedi are taking over, look they are trying to kill me! Help me, my boy! Don't let him kill me!" The Sith begged to the Chosen One, pretending to be a defenseless old man.

"Don't listen to him, he is a traitor, he wants you to kill all the Jedi! Then he is going to send you to the Mustafar system to kill all the Separatist leaders, not arrest, _kill_ , Anakin! Don't take his side, you can't!" I shouted back and I barely saw Sidious raise his hands.

"NO, YOU WILL DIE JEDI LIAR!" Lighting shot out of his fingertips at me. The Force gave me a warning to block and I followed its command. My blue blades locked with the energy and I struggled to keep a hold on it. I trained every day for months to prepare me for this, and I was _not_ going to let the galaxy suffer anymore!

"He is evil!" Sidious yelled.

"No, _he_ is evil!" I shouted back. " _He_ is the whole reason there is a _war_!"

I deflected the attack back at him and within a minute, his face became the nightmare I'd seen before. His eyes were now a piercing yellow and his face was gray and deformed from the lightning's intensity. He looked over to Anakin, "Please! I'm too weak. Anakin, my boy, help me, he is a traitor! He wants to kill me and rule the galaxy! He is the real enemy, I see that now! Help me, I'm your friend, please!"

I held one lightsaber pointed at Sidious while the other was at the ground, waiting to be used just in case, "Don't Anakin! He's lying, I'm your friend! He is a Sith! A _Sith_ took your hand and, if you join him, he will rule the galaxy, he will take you from everything you love, do _not_ let him win! You are the Chosen One! Remember Anakin! You will destroy the Sith, and here is your chance!"

Sidious glared at me, "NO! He is the enemy! Help me! Please! I have the power to save the one's you love, you must choose!"

Anakin looked between me and the Sith, obviously in inner turmoil. But I couldn't blame him, he'd known Sidious as the kind, old man that became his friend for fourteen years, and I had become his friend only a few months ago. He had a right to choose, I had done my part.

I looked behind him and saw that Yoda and Windu were still on the ground, groaning in agony, "Look, he has almost killed Master Yoda and Master Windu, would a friend try to kill the person who allowed you to become Obi Wan's apprentice and the one who still believes in you now!? Please Anakin, think about everybody that's counting on you!"

"Don't trust him, Anakin!" Sidious rebelled.

 _Snap-hiss._

I turned to see that Anakin had his saber ignited and he was ready to strike any one of us down. His eyes were still blue and he walked over to me and Sidious, his lightsaber high in the air. Sweat poured down my head as I thought about what was to come next.

Little did I know what _was_ coming…

A bright light filled the room and we all looked to the window that had now opened. We saw a Republic Gunship in the air.

The next thing I know, I'm against Anakin on the floor as Sidious grabbed his sabers and jumped on the Gunship! I jumped up and ran to the window with my lightsabers ready, but the Gunship was already infiltrated and the clones thrown out the side. The heavily armored ship zoomed off into the night and I clicked my blades off.

"He's gone."

Anakin caught my attention and I frowned, "Yes."

I looked at him and he looked horrified, "Blaze, I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I couldn't decide. There was this dark feeling inside of me that was whispering terrible things to me. I felt lost."

I smiled gently, "It's okay, Anakin. Even though you didn't choose, you still didn't choose the darkness in your heart, and for that, I am very happy, but his war isn't over yet."

"I know, but…I'll never have to choose like that again, I promise you." He said firmly, "I won't fail the Jedi."

I put a hand on his shoulder after I clipped my sabers to my belt, "I'm happy to hear that, now, let's get them to the medical center and fast!"


	18. Chapter 18: Insight from Beyond

**The final countdown is here guys! After this chapter, there are only THREE left! Then the first book is finished! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **18** **: Insight from Beyond**

Twenty minutes after the showdown with Sidious, Anakin and I had Mace and Yoda in the medic center. Bant and another Jedi healer tended to them as we left. I left to my room once I was sure that nothing else would happen. As I opened the door, I felt a familiar presence.

It was a presence I had not felt since…yesterday.

I walked into the living area and found it dark. The lights were off and the shades were on and the bright moon was barely shining through. The holo-television thing was off and the remote was on the couch. The lights in the refresher were off and it felt a little eerie.

"Okay, very funny." I said, the presence coming closer. I reached out and smiled just before I was tackled to the ground. I laughed as I pinned the person to the ground. The hooded figure laughed too and my grin grew even wider as I saw the hood fall.

"Oh, you caught me." Ahsoka teased as her face became visible, "Now what, _Master_?"

I got up and helped her up, "Nothing, only…" I pulled her to me, "…this."

The instant our lips met, I could do nothing but think about her. Ahsoka was always there for me, she was always fun to be around, and she was my best friend. She could be teasing, or annoying, but I loved her. And I knew she loved me too.

My eyes almost opened.

 _Did she love me for real? Or is it just an attraction?_

I gently broke off the kiss and, still holding her to me, frowned, "Ahsoka, can I ask you something?"

She smiled, "Of course, you know you can, why do you ask?"

"Because I want your most honest answer." I replied, "Do you actually love me? Or do you just find me attractive? Because I'm having a hard time determining my feelings about you. I know I feel something towards you, it may even be love, but I need to know what you feel first."

Ahsoka looked at me surprised, but she smiled, "Blaze, I do love you. Ever since I first met you, you were not only handsome, but you were kind and considerate. And even when I was a complete jerk to you, you still were kind to me, and I asked myself why. The first answer I thought of kinda hurt me."

I looked into her bright blue eyes, "What was the first answer?"

She looked down towards the floor, "I thought you were only interested in my looks, not really me."

My heart dropped, "You really thought that about me?" My arms dropped from her waist.

She immediately started to panic, "At first! But as time went on, I felt that you actually liked me for me, not just for my looks. You don't know how many times when I go on a mission, someone will come up to me and start to flirt with me, calling me names and…and…just things that were just repulsing, ugh. But you, you actually liked me for me. And I liked you for you. It was only recently that I found that the feelings I have for you are way more than what I first believed. I-I realized that I-I love you. I love you, Blaze." By now, she had tears in her eyes.

I pulled her lips to mine in a gentle kiss that sent a jolt through both her and me.

When we parted, I wiped away the tears that now were coming down her face, "You don't know how much that means to me."

She laughed lightly, "It does? Why?"

I had to resist the urge to frown, but it was not possible. Memories of past troubles and fights and betrayals came to mind. My eyes closed in an attempt to stop the tears from spilling, "I-I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say, I've been betrayed by many who I thought I loved and I was scared to try again."

Ahsoka's arms wrapped around me and held me tight, "Don't you worry, I'll never betray you, ever, ok?"

I smiled as I nodded, "Ahsoka?"

She smiled, "Hmmm?"

"I think I'm in love with you too."

"You are?" She asked hopefully.

I pressed my lips to hers, this was my answer. But I needed to say something, so I opened up the bond that we shared.

 _"_ _Yes, I'm in love with you!"_ I said as I felt her lips turned into a smile on mine before kissing back with a passion I'd never seen before. She moaned against my lips. It was the most wonderful sound I'd ever heard. Her voice was beautiful.

 _"_ _Force, I love you!"_ She cried through our bond, her voice higher and softer, _"I love you so much!"_

 _"_ _I love you too."_ We parted and started to talk, "And don't worry, after the war is over, I'll find a way to change the Code."

She looked at me surprised, "How? The Jedi Code has been the same for 3,000 years."

"And do you know how the code was before?" I asked as we both came to the couch and sat down. She shook her head.

"I thought so. Before, the Code permitted attachments between Jedi. The Code even permitted Jedi having families." The shock was evident on her face, "Yeah, I was shocked too, but it's true. The Code from the Old Republic allowed that…and, believe it or not, the Jedi that had love, were stronger than most Masters now."

"How is that possible?"

I chuckled, "I'm sure that my friend can explain it to you better than me." At that moment, I felt Qui Gon's presence appear. I looked in front of me and saw his shimmering, blue glowing figure smiling at us.

"What friend?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at me.

 _"_ _I believe he is talking about me, young Ahsoka."_ Qui Gon chuckled as Ahsoka turned to him with a creeped-out expression. She looked back and forth from me to Qui, her mind probably trying to register what was going on.

"What in Sith's name is going on?! Blaze, do you see the glowing man in front of me, or am I going crazy?!" She frantically asked, her voice becoming high.

I laughed, "Oh, you're crazy, but no, he _is_ there."

She glared at me just before she slapped my bicep, sending a small pain through my arm. I looked at her, feigning hurt, but she just kept her icy glare, "Don't you give me that look! You had that coming!"

I rubbed my arm, "I know."

A loud sound of someone clearing their throat made us both look back at the deceased Jedi Master. He was smiling at us, _"I understand that you two get into fights like this regularly, but I believe I am here for a reason."_

"Yes," I said, "Ahsoka, this is Qui Gon Jinn."

She did a double take at me, "Wait, what?! B-But he died on Naboo, I-I read about it in the Archives. H-He's supposed to be dead!"

"I know, but he has found a way to come speak to us through the Force." I said. Ahsoka had not really been one for accepting the impossible. If only she knew the whole story…But she was not ready to know everything. It was true that she did know some of the important things that would lead to the Dark Future, but she didn't know the aftermath.

 _And I intend to keep it that way._

"Ok, s-so, why is he here?" She asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

 _"_ _I am here to explain why the Jedi of old were stronger than those of today."_ Qui Gon said, taking a seat next to Ahsoka. She, however, obviously didn't like the fact of sitting next to a dead Jedi, so she scooted closer to me, almost on my lap.

"Qui Gon, if you will." I said almost formally.

 _"_ _Of course, Blaze."_ He said, then turned to the Togruta close to my lap, _"There was only one reason why the Jedi of the Old Republic were stronger. They allowed love. As you may have heard in past sayings: Love can ignite the stars. In a sense, it is true. Love strengthens a Jedi, not only in power but also in spirit, but I'm sure you've experienced that already. I've seen your skills progress since you have felt love for each other, am I right?"_

Ahsoka blushed, "I have noticed my connection to the Force not only purer, but also stronger. I guess my love for Blaze strengthened me."

"Hmmm…" I hummed to myself, "Interesting."

 _"_ _Yes, very interesting. And that being said, I have a secret to tell you. After Tahl died, my skills and connection to the Force weakened, so when I faced Darth Maul years later, I wasn't as strong as before. Therefore, I wasn't able to best him."_ His voice was filled with sadness.

"Qui Gon, I didn't know that…maybe I can bring you and Tahl back, like I did with Siri." As the words left my mouth, I clamped my hand over my mouth, looking at Ahsoka. Her eyes widened and she was able to squeak out, "What?"

"Uh…"

She looked at me, "Blaze, what do you mean by 'bring him back'?"

I stayed silent. _Great, now she knows! I have a bad feeling about this!_

"Ahsoka," I started, "I have a power…a great power…that, when in the realm of the Force, I can bring someone back to life if I have help from a Force being, like Qui Gon."

"I thought you could trust me, why didn't you tell me?" She asked, hurt evident in her voice, making me feel terrible.

"I do trust you" I said gently, "But…if anyone knew I had this…ability, they would hunt you down and use you as bait to get me, I wasn't going to let that happen. You mean way too much to me."

"I know, and you mean a lot to me too, but honesty," She took my hands in hers, "You could've told me."

I smiled, "I know. I love you."

She smiled before we kissed, "I love you too."

After we stopped, we turned to the deceased Jedi Master who had his head turned the other way. We both laughed as the Force ghost's cheeks turned slightly pink. I didn't know he could blush, but he did.

 _"_ _Anyway, Blaze."_ Qui Gon looked serious so I listened fully, _"I'm afraid you can't bring me back. I've been dead for over a decade, someone who has joined the Force for even a decade cannot be brought back to the physical realm. The only reason you were able to bring Siri back was because she had only been dead for three years. Speaking of Siri, you might want to tell Obi Wan gently, or figure out some way when he gets back tomorrow, understand?"_

I smiled, "I understand."

Qui Gon smiled before he disappeared. He was going back to the Force Realm.

"So, I'm sorry I couldn't stop Anakin from getting there." She said solemnly.

"It's fine, but Palpatine escaped." I said, scowling at his name, but then I frowned, "I wasn't strong enough to stop him, I _failed_."

Ahsoka kissed my cheek, "You didn't fail. This is only a setback. He will be brought to justice soon."

I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist, letting it lay on her leg. She blushed and placed a hand on mine and leaned her head on my neck. I breathed a sigh of relief, "You know, I like you better when you are not angry or confused…even though you are cute when you're confused."

She gave me a pointed look, "Like?"

I feigned confusion, "Yeah, why?"

She, in turn, smirked, "Oh, no reason…" She shifted and sighed, "You know, I wonder how Colin is doing tonight?"

"Who's Colin?" I asked, not managing to keep my anger in check.

Ahsoka smiled, "He's just a boy…a very cute boy from sparring class when I was here training."

I groaned, "Ahsoka, are you trying to make me angry?"

She gave me an innocent look, "Who me?"

"Yes, but I don't care. I'm going to go see Kiara." I said, bringing up the teen I saw earlier as a jealous option.

Ahsoka looked at me with an angry expression, "Who is Kiara?"

"Oh, her, she's just my friend. She has these amazing eyes, and she has such a _beautiful_ face, yeah, I think I'll go see her." I said standing up, but was pulled right back down. Ahsoka's face was beat red and she was about to explode, but her blue eyes said otherwise.

"Don't you dare say such things about another girl!" She said between her clenched teeth. She held my shoulders and pressed her lips roughly to mine. Normally she would kiss me with a gentle touch, but now, she was kissing me like she wanted to kill.

And she probably did. Maybe I had gone a little overboard with the teasing thing. But then again, she had started it with that Colin friend of hers! This wasn't my fault!

I placed my hands on her hips and pushed her off me, "Whoa! Stop, stop!"

Her cheeks turned bright red, "I-I'm so sorry."

"What was that, Ahsoka?! I was kidding about all that stuff! What the heck possessed you to do that?! Normally you are calm and gently, but that, that was insane!" I said my voiced raised, she was starting to suck the air out of me!

Her face reddened even further, "B-Blaze, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry?!" I felt my anger rise, "You tried to suck the air out of me, all because I was teasing you, which I only did because you teased me first! When you kiss someone, you do it with kindness and passion, not anger and jealously! Are you just so jealous that you try to hurt me, what if someone else did this to you, huh, would you suck the air out of them too?!"

"Blaze…" She whispered, her eyes tearing up.

"What?!" I hissed and she flinched.

She leaned in close and softly brushed her lips on mine. This time, however, she was gentle and calm, but that did not hide the fact that she was crying. Tears streamed down her face and dripped on mine. I felt my heart clench at the sound of her crying, and I could tell she was holding in the guilt. Maybe I went too far?

I pulled apart slightly, "Ahsoka?"

She didn't respond, the only thing she did is pull completely away and pull her knees to her chest, "I-I'm s-so s-sorry, B-Blaze. I-I d-don't know w-what I was t-t-thinking."

With the help of the Force, I pulled her into my lap and caressed her soft blue and white lekku. She stopped and moaned at the feeling of my warm hands. I kissed the tip of her montral and led my hands to her hips. She giggled at the feeling of my lips, but it turned into a soft moan of pleasure.

My hands moved from her hips to her waist and held her softly. She relaxed into my hold and sighed, "I'm sorry, Blaze. I'll admit it, I was jealous. But, you're right, I shouldn't have teased you like that, sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

I laughed, "Oh, you're funny."

She looked confused, "How?"

"I have already forgiven you. And, I'm sorry that I teased you like that, it wasn't right, _I'm_ sorry."

She laughed and kissed me softly, "It's fine."

I laughed hard and she gave me a questioning look, "What?"

"I'm just thinking about something."

"What's that?"

"Do you know what fine stands for?"

"No."

"It stands for freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and emotional."

"Who taught you that?"

"Not who but what. It was a movie in my world called _The Italian job_ , in fact…" I ran over to where my storage container was and moved the sets of different Jedi clothes and finally found what I was looking for. My tablet.

While I was in the war, small things from my world started to show up, and, coincidentally, my tablet was one of them, and the charger. Kinda creepy, and kinda awesome.

I sat back down on the couch and clicked the screen on. I flipped to the movie section and found _The Italian Job_ in the first row. We sat back and watched the movie and by the middle of it, we both were laughing. The _Italian Job_ had always been one of my favorite movies.

We watched to the end.

Or should I say, I watched it to the end. By the end of the movie, Ahsoka had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her so I let her sleep. And soon enough, I felt my eyelids start to close and I let sleep overtake me.

* * *

 **Some relaxation is good for Jedi too. I'd tell you what the next chapter would be but I'm sure it would spoil it for you. ;P**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you would be so kind! :)**

 **"Until we meet again!" - Blaze Marko**


	19. Chapter 19: Knighthood

**C** **hapter** **19** **: Knighthood**

A bright light came out the window and I blinked in surprise. I was even more surprised when I found myself lying on the couch with Ahsoka in my arms. My cheeks burned as she snuggled up to me with a smile. The couch was big so we both were next to each other. I leaned my head closer and heard her mumbling something, but I couldn't make it out.

Sometimes I wondered if this was a dream and I was going to wake up in my bed and go back to being regular. But, every day, I would be in the same world, as a Jedi. Sometimes it was hard to grasp the fact that you are actually a Jedi. Not most kids could imagine themselves as one, but I was. And I was here, in this galaxy, fighting, risking my life so that the future that happened, won't happen again.

I continued to stare at Ahsoka's sleeping face with a smile, she loved me. Not that love you feel for a family member or for a pet, no, this love was the love you felt when you…well… _loved_ someone. And I loved her. Never in a million years would I think I would actually find love at my age, but I did.

My gaze drifted to her closed eyes, _I wonder what you are dreaming about?_

"You know, staring isn't nice." She whispered suddenly as her eyes snapped open, scaring the daylights out of me.

When my heart slowed down, I whispered in her ear, "It's okay when the girl I'm looking at is the most beautiful girl on the planet."

She blushed, "You know, someone like me can only blush so many times."

"Well." I smiled, "Let's test that theory, beautiful."

Her blush deepened, "Don't try it."

"Why not, you are even more beautiful when you're blushing." I whispered in her ear making her blush deepen even further, her cheeks a bright crimson.

She buried her blushing face in my robes, "Will you stop it?"

Before I was able to respond, my comm. went off.

I clicked the black button, "Blaze here."

 _"_ _Blaze, the Council requests your presence."_ It was Obi Wan's voice.

"Master, I'm glad you are back! Were you able to defeat Grievous?" I asked smiling.

 _"_ _Unfortunately, he escaped again, but he is heavily damaged, I'm not sure if he'll survive his injuries."_ Obi Wan said.

 _Hmmm…that's different_ , "Oh, well, you're probably right. Anyway, after I'm done with the Council, I need to talk to you."

 _"_ _Very well, see you in the Council Chambers."_ The come clicked off.

I got up, "I have to go to the Council, you might want to go back to your place for a shower, you smell" I teased making her smack my arm.

"Do not." She said, "But, you're right, I do feel like I need a trip to the refresher, see ya later Blaze."

We kissed briefly before we both left the room and I went to the Chambers.

I walked up and the doors opened as I stepped through. I immediately saw Obi Wan with a smile. Next, I saw that all the Council had smiles, even Windu, and he never smiles! I stepped into the center and bowed respectfully, "You called for me."

"Yes, we did." Yoda smiled as he turned to Master Windu, "Master Windu, the honors you will have?"

"Of course Master." He said and turned to me, "Blaze Marko, we have discussed your actions from last night. Not only did you save Master Yoda and myself, but you also saved the galaxy from the Dark Future as well as besting Sith and Dark Jedi. After speaking with each Council member, we have come to the decision that you are ready to join the Jedi ranks as a Jedi Knight, will you please step forward."

 _I'm not sure it's over just yet, but okay._ I did as I was asked. Suddenly, the lights went off. I stood in the darkness for a second before every Council Member's lightsaber turned on, the blades pointing upwards. All the members had their hoods over their faces except, Mace, Yoda, and Obi Wan.

"Padawan Blaze, who will you give the honor of knighting you?" Windu asked.

I automatically looked towards Obi Wan who smiled and nodded as I walked over to him. I kneeled and he moved his lightsaber next to my shoulder, switching to the other shoulder as he spoke, "Blaze, you have been a joy to teach and I have been honored to have been your Master. You have truly earned this title. You have bested many Sith and spared many who deserved to fall, but the goodness in your heart was too large, a quality one must have to become a Jedi Knight. Your skills are very advanced and impressive and you have listened to my teachings and have used my knowledge. So, by the right of the Council and the Will of the Force, dub thee I do," He raised his blade, "Knight of the Jedi Order."

I raised my head, "Thank you, Obi Wan."

* * *

After my Knighting, I went to the mess hall and had a very filling breakfast that I swore would make me stuffed for the day. After that, I walked down the halls just taking in the pure awesomeness of it. I passed several Youngling classes and smiled as I saw Jake lightsaber training with another boy.

I stopped and watched from a distance.

Jake was armed with a purple training saber and the other boy was armed with an orange training saber. Jake charged at the boy again and the two were fighting back and forth. By the looks of it, my brother was clearly the stronger.

He ducked under the next strike of his opponent while taking great care to block the attack that followed as he slid under the blade. He gripped the saber with both hands and started to attack very sloppily. Even though he was my brother and he was a good fighter, he lacked actual styles of fighting.

The other boy found a weakness in my brother: his left leg. Jake never paid attention to his sloppy stance and foot use so the other boy was sure to exploit it.

And sure enough, he lost. The other boy won.

I reached out and touched his mind, sending him a small message, _"It's okay bro. You just need to work on your footing and your moves. Remember, you are special and can learn fast, so make sure you learn. Love you."_ I felt his happiness and confusion through the Force.

I left the hall like that and headed toward my room. After I arrived, I changed from my old Jedi robes and put on my newer sandy colored ones. They were the traditional Jedi robes, with the brown under shirt and sandy colored tunic with the brown belt and brown boots. As I changed into them, my comm. went off.

"Hold on" I said to no one as I finished putting on my robes. I clicked the holo-button and an image of my Master appeared with a smile, "Hey, what's up?"

 _"_ _You requested to speak with me, so…"_ The door behind me was knocked and I ran to it after shutting off my comm. I opened the door and Obi Wan stood there. He walked in and we both went to the living area. I sat on the couch while he sat on a chair by his choice.

"Now, what do you need to speak to me about?" His Coruscanti accent clearly heard.

Meanwhile, I was fumbling my thumbs. How was I going to say it?

"Say what?" He asked.

I looked back at him, shocked, but it disappeared when I realized my thoughts were not being protected, rather they were being projected. "I really need to keep my thoughts to myself."

He chuckled, "It would appear so."

A small silence followed and I devised my way, "Obi Wan, thank you for teaching me."

"You're very welcome, but I sense that you have something else to tell me." He said stroking his beard, "Something…important."

I smiled, "Your insight serves you well. It is _very_ important. What if I was to tell you that somebody you were friends with was alive again?"

He blinked for a few seconds before answering hesitantly, "I'd tell you that I would want to know who that is."

I nodded, "And if I was to tell you that it was, for an example….Siri Tachi. What would you say?"

A wave of sadness passed over his face and I also felt it through the Force. He really cared about Siri. I mean, I knew he was crushed by her death, but this, this was very intense. His sadness was so intense that I knew that Siri could feel it as well.

Obi Wan's blue-gray eyes misted before he wisped them away, "I would…not like to talk about _her_."

"Obi Wan, I know all about her death." He looked at me with sadness and shock, "I know this might shock you, but, I know all about what happened on Azure. And I also know you still blame yourself for not saving her."

"I-I don't want to t-talk about her. She's gone, I failed to save her." He said with tears brimming in his eyes.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence before I spoke again, "Obi Wan…she's alive."

He looked at me with a look of disbelief, "She's gone, Blaze, I saw her die."

I smiled while I stood up and he joined me, "As I gift to you for training me, I will give you your missing half." Siri's small presence arrived at the door and I Force pushed it open. Obi Wan looked at her and tears came down his face, tears that he had been holding for…who knows how long.

Siri was also crying once her eyes laid on him. She'd been gone for so long that she deserved to be happy with Obi Wan. Slowly, they walked to each other, meeting in the middle of the room.

"S-Siri."

Siri smiled, "Obi Wan."

Me, feeling like I was in the middle of a perfect moment that didn't need to be disturbed, walked to the still opened door and looked over my shoulder, saying on last thing, "Oh, and one more thing"

They both looked at me and I smiled, "You two have some catching up to do."

They nodded with a smile and teary eyes as I shut the door and walked through the hall. I passed through a lot of the halls before finally coming to the lift. I quickly pushed the bottom button and the lift went downwards. A few moments later, I arrived at the Library, where Madam Jocasta Nu came over to me, "Young Blaze, I have heard about your Knighting. You have truly earned that title." The old lady smiled.

I bowed my head respectively, "Thank you."

She smiled before talking again, "Is there anything you would want to find?"

I nodded, "I want to look at the Galaxy Star Chart."

She nodded and we walked over to a computer terminal. She typed in a few things before a map of the entire galaxy appeared.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" She asked.

"No thank you. I've got it from here."

She nodded and left while I looked over the planets, deep in thought.

Where would Sidious retreat to? The Separatist controlled a lot of star systems, but which one would he retreat to?

Leaning back in the chair with a hand on my chin, I started to think. There were many possibilities to where he would go, but where would he go. Unless…

The weird dark energies on the planet gone…

Sidious gone…

The Darkness was stronger…

The Separatist leaders on _Mustafar_ …

Maltus' long disappearance since the first battle of _Mustafar_ …

I felt my stomach tighten. _Sidious...is sending Maltus to Mustafar….to kill them all._

I almost flew out of my chair as I stood up and ran for the library doors. As I ran to my dorm, I clicked on my comm., "Obi Wan!"

 _"_ _Kenobi here."_

"I need you to get your starfighter ready…I know Sidious' next move." I said, "He's sending Maltus to Mustafar, no doubt with an entire Separatist fleet. I need you to alert the Council and then meet me in docking bay 49. If we do this right, we can end this war right now."

Obi Wan was silent before responding back with confidence laced in his voice, _"Understood, you might want to get Anakin on this too."_

I stopped in my tracks, "I think we'll go solo on this one."

 _"_ _Why?"_

"Anakin had difficulties on choosing sides when we went to take down Palpatine. He will help when it comes time, until then, we will dispose of my old friend where he is now…I need you, because he is not alone, Maltus never is."

 _"_ _That may be smart, my old apprentice. I'll meet you at the docking bay in ten minutes."_

"Right, Marko out." I clicked off the comm. and made it to my dorm. I grabbed a ration bar from the counter and ate it while I took a glass of water. After that, I ran down to the docking bay to await Obi Wan.

Maltus would not escape this time.

Not if I had anything to say about it.

I waited a few more minutes before Obi Wan came and we both got into a double-Jedi starfighter. Kenobi took the controls and we soared out of the docking bay, leaving a gust of air behind us. We quickly boarded a Republic Cruiser and were joined by two other ships. We made our way to the bridge and I went straight to the admiral.

"Admiral, take us to Mustafar."

He saluted, "Right away, General Marko."

Soon, we were in hyperspace and my head started to hurt, so I closed my eyes and focused. What I saw, was terrifying….it was another vision.

* * *

 _I stood on a charred hill obviously once molten lava but now was just an ash made ground. It was close to the river of lava that streamed down the stream and over the waterfall. My eye seemed to move on their own as well as my entire body. I looked ahead and saw Maltus…his eyes were yellow and his lightsaber red…but he was standing on a platform above the lava. His clothes had burnt holes in them no doubt from the lava river he was on._

 _His eyes were staring menacingly at me as I heard my own voice speak, "It's over Dave, I have the high ground!"_

 _I couldn't believe this was happening! This couldn't be happening! I'd seen this many times before, and I did not want to see this happening again, especially to my best friend. Even if he was now my enemy, my friend Dave was buried deep in there, just wanting to break free of his inner demons that controlled his mind._

 _Nevertheless, his lips turned into a smirk, one filled with hate and pride. His eyes glowed yellow as he shouted back at me with his deep, evil voice, "You underestimate MY power! You always did!"_

 _NOOOO! I shouted, but it was unheard, and the nightmare continued. My body stayed still but I could still feel my heart beating in my chest like a stampede. My stomach was clenched and I felt the grip on my lightsaber tighten. The molten lava behind Dave blasted itself into the sky as a bubble formed._

 _"_ _Don't try it!" I shouted, against my own will. Please don't jump! I shouted in my own mind, still trying desperately to regain the control of my own body. This wasn't happening to me!_

 _But that spark of evil pride shined in Dave's red-rimmed eyes, but there was also that small spark of blue that shone through the evil, and it screamed out, "HELP!"_

 _But I don't think my brain heard it, only me._

 _He leaped high in the air and as his body soared over mine, my blue lightsaber's path was angled and the blade went straight through…_

* * *

I knocked my head and the vision stopped. It wouldn't come to that…hopefully. But, that vision opened up the biggest realization for me yet:

Maltus was a Dark Side demon controlling Dave.

That meant he could be saved.

And saved he would be.


	20. Chapter 20: One Last Fight

**The end is near. Only one chapter left after this. But, in this chapter is where everything either makes or breaks! Join Blaze as he fights ONE LAST FIGHT!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **20** **: One Last Fight**

As we came out of hyperspace, we were met with heavy fire power coming from three Separatist Dreadnoughts. Dozens of droid starfighters were launched and the docking bays of our ships opened up, releasing an equal force of ARC-170s.

Obi Wan and I ran down to the hanger bay and he hoped in a Starfighter with his R4 unit, and I jumped in my own. It was time to see if all those times playing in one of these on the games was worth it. I clicked a red button and seat restraints clicked over my chest. Smiling, I clicked another button and the engines roared to life.

A loud beep made me turn my head to the outside and I saw an R9 unit in the ship's astromech hole. I looked down to the translation pad.

[All systems go] It seemed to say.

"Okay, let's go." I said and both of our ships took off.

I took both of my controls and turned right as a droid starfighter blew up dangerously close to my ship. The resulting explosion caused me to lose focus, rattling my ship. R9 shrieked and caused me to look down.

[Careful!]

I sighed, "I know, I know!"

Red blaster bolts started to come at me, making me take a drastic twist to avoid them. But the droids weren't done. They pivoted their ships, coming right behind me. I looked back and turned the ship sideways in the air as the blasts passed harmlessly by. Taking a quick look, I saw the ships break off.

R6 shrieked again and I just barely dodged the next barrage of blaster fire as the group came back together. But they were shot out of the air and I looked to my side to see a familiar trooper in the cockpit of an ARC-170.

Turbo was here.

 _"_ _Good day for shooting clankers huh, Blaze?"_ He said over the comm link in the ship.

I smiled, "You bet, cover me while I make a run for the planet surface."

 _"_ _You got it."_

His ship started to fire its green lasers at the droids as they exploded one by one. This brought an actual smile to my face, Turbo had my back. Now, where was Kenobi?

As if on cue, his blue interceptor passed me by, heading straight for the planet, and I followed.

That's when I felt lives start to die down there. Separatist lives to be exact, as well as I felt Maltus' life killing them. I shouted in frustration, "UGH! R9 boost the speed to maximum!"

He complied and my speed increased as I soared through space, flying by droid starfighters as I went. The red blasters that were normally shot at me, disappeared. My ship was going too fast for them to keep up with.

Obi Wan's voice came over the comm., _"Blaze, we need to get to the surface-"_

"I know, I felt it too!" I cut him off as we entered the atmosphere.

Once we passed the ozone layer, we were smooth sailing, until we saw the landing pad.

We both pulled our ships to a halt as we clicked the landing buttons. I Force pushed the cockpit open and my lightsaber flew into my hand as I ran into the building. I looked dead ahead and saw Maltus next to Gunray. I could hear the last few words of him, before I was too late.

 _Oh, no! I'm too late!_

"The war is over! Lord Sidious…promised us peace! We only want…!" His voice was cut short as Maltus' red blade slashed diagonally across his chest, silencing the Nemoidia forever. He screamed before his gray-green body dropped to the floor, dead.

 _DAMN IT!_ My blue blade came to life as I felt anger rise through my body, "MALTUS!"

He turned around and jumped back as I swung my lightsaber at him. As he landed, he reignited his blade and stood still, his yellow eyes glaring at me.

"You monster!" I shouted, "You killed them!"

He shrugged, "Well, most of them!"

I sighed, both out of frustration and out relief, "It doesn't matter! Why did you do this?!"

He looked at me dumbly, "Haven't we gone over this?"

I shook with rage as he smiled, "Good, use your hate."

I shook my head, "I'm not like you, I'm not a monster!"

"Not yet."

"Not _ever_!"

"So you say."

"So I know. I will never turn into you! You are a monster that controls my best friend's head. Yeah, I know, you are just an inner demon that controls Dave, and I'm here to make sure you die, and he lives."

"That may be a little difficult, don't you think. Being how I control his body and all." He smiled evilly, "You can't win. You and I know that Dave," He pointed to his chest, "Is forever a prisoner of the Dark Side!"

My fist clenched around my lightsaber, "Dave would want you destroyed if it meant the end of the Sith!"

He smirked, "But, alas, I'm not the only Sith, am I?"

I clenched my teeth together. He was right. Maltus was not the only Sith. There was still Sidious to deal with, as well as whatever he was hiding on Coruscant.

"Even though you aren't the last Sith, _all_ the Sith _must_ be destroyed, no matter what." I said sadly.

He laughed, "And so you'll finish me?"

I felt my body stiffen at the question. But, I came to an answer. One that I hated, but I had to take, "I will do what I have to, to protect everyone from you, Maltus."

He chuckled loudly, "Then you have a long way to go."

"What are you talking about!?" I raised my blade, "You have five seconds to tell me what you are talking about!"

His eyes turned from yellow to black. The once yellow and red eyes were now two black pools of darkness. I watched, frozen in place, as the Dark Side created a black smoke around him, enhancing his dark powers. The smoke that surrounded him covered the floor as well and traveled over the dead Separatists….disintegrating them completely.

I gave a shout as the smoke started to stick to my leg, but I shook it off while backing up slowly, but Maltus kept coming closer.

"This darkness…" His voice was deep, "…is comforting to me. You asked me what I meant when I said you have a long way to go. I'll tell you." He smiled, "I've cloned myself….hundreds of thousands of matured adult clones, _my_ Dark Jedi armies and cloned soldiers."

I felt myself burn in fear, "H-How?"

He merely shrugged, "Ko Sai wasn't that hard to find. I found her on Mon Cal. After relinquishing the secrets of the cloning process, I had no need for her anymore." He laughed the last part as I looked to him, scared senselessly. Had he?

As if reading my thoughts, his evil smile returned, "That's right. I killed that pathetic Kaminoan! After that, I traveled to my secret base and begun the cloning process, some four months ago. The clones, however, look nothing like me, their faces are almost clear, like the Starkiller clones. We will march to Coruscant and kill the Jedi. It shouldn't be too hard, Sidious fell after fighting thirty of my clones, but don't worry. You _Jedi_ won't last more than a few minutes!"

The darkness split into three piles of dark energy and slowly formed into three identical figures, only they were completely dark, nothing more. Two red eyes glowed on each figure as three lightsabers flew from Maltus' belt and into their hands.

I unclipped my second lightsaber and ignited the blade, holding it up in defense.

The three figures remain motionless as Maltus spoke again, "These are my own dark creations! They are pure darkness, and soon they will take over your soul and you will be my slave!" He looked to the three with a smile, "DESTROY HIM!"

I was immediately on the defensive, blocking blow after blow from the shadowy figures. They certainly had all of Maltus' strength because they deflected and pushed back every attack I tried to use.

They all thrust their blades on mine, pushing my strength to my limits. In the background, I could hear Maltus' laugh. His deep, evil laugh!

I brought my second blade up to deflect a kick, but was shocked when it passed through the lightsaber and crossed across my face, sending me flying back. My body slammed up against the back of the control console across the room, next to the durasteel doorway I entered from.

My grip on my sabers loosened but didn't release. I'd gone through too much to let go now! Maltus would not kill me! I wouldn't give up so easily!

I looked to my right and saw Obi Wan enter with his lightsaber activated in hand. He looked to me and helped me up.

"What are those things?" He asked in horror.

"Those are…Maltus' darkness drones." I said before reigniting both my sabers and clashing blades with Kenobi by my side. Clashes of blue and red sparked between all five of us, the evil slowly gaining a foothold. With both my sabers, I front flipped over the two shadow drones I was fighting and ran towards Maltus, who, in return, activated his crimson blade and we started to fight, leaving Obi Wan to fight the shadows.

Maltus switched to Makashi and started to block my attacks. The form I was using was currently Djem So, but I knew this wouldn't help much, so I switched to Juyo, attacking more aggressively. As my attacks pushed him back, my blades struck the sides of the durasteel walls making sparks fly off the walls, striking the lights. As my blue blade turned on his red blade, he squinted his eyes as a spark flew into them.

He jumped back to avoid my next swing, however, I anticipated this and planted my foot in his chest, causing him to drop to the floor. He brought his lightsaber up to cut me in half. Luckily, I was able to block the next attack while flipping back over him.

The only thing I didn't expect was to get Force pushed down the hall, hitting a wall not too far away.

I watched as Maltus hit a button on his wrist. In that moment I knew what he was going to do: attack the Temple!

With the full command of the Force on my side, I pulled away his wrist comm. and crushed the small device in my hand. Maltus immediately turned to me with a scowl.

His scowl soon turned into a sadistic smile, "Okay, we'll end it here."

I nodded with a frown, "Yes, but first release Dave."

Maltus' eyes narrowed at me before he snarled, "So, you know?"

"Yes, I know that you can split from him if you wanted too." I said, "It occurred to me on my way here. If you were so strong, then why couldn't you split from Dave? The answer came to me a second later: you can, but he was your bargaining chip. You played with his emotions and memories, trying to get into my head and mess me up. But now you know it didn't work. I also know that if you die, so do your clones, and the control you have on my friends. So it must end."

Maltus' demeanor never changed but I could feel the anger pulsating off of him like a star. Suddenly, two bodies appeared where he stood. One that I automatically recognized as Dave and the other Maltus. His true form was gray skinned with red lines making a line through his face. His eyes no longer flickering, they were a deep yellow. His height remained the same but his outfit changed, he was dressed as a true Sith Lord with the black robes and everything.

Another tremble in the Force caught my attention as his power increased, a dark black aura surrounding his body. He had just re-absorbed his darkness drones fighting Kenobi.

Maltus ignited his lightsaber, "One final battle…"

"…that'll end the war." I finished, re-igniting my lightsaber, "Whether I win…"

"…Or I do" Maltus continued.

"It ends today!" We both finished simultaneously.

And so it finally began.

Maltus lunged at me with white, hot fury burning in his eyes. His blade crossed mine as I fell back into a defense stance. I let all my emotions out and harnessed my full power. I was now fighting Darth Maltus, not Dave, there was no holding back for me.

We continued to exchange blows till we reached the end of the hallway. Maltus raised his leg to my chest, kicking me back through a door and onto a landing pad. I watched as he lunged back at me with his saber aimed for my heart. I jerked my body sideways as the blade struck the metal flooring, barely missing me. I took this opportunity to strike as I twisted my foot back around, delivering a massive blow to his head.

His lightsaber went flying through the air as he reeled back from the attack. I swung at his head but he dodged and threw his arm at my hand, knocking the weapon from my hand as well. Maltus knew from Dave's memories at how well I was at hand fighting, but with his stolen energy it was not good enough to overpower him.

I thrust my fist into his face as he did the same to mine. We both knew the extent of our powers, but we wouldn't back down. I jumped up as he swung at my legs, however, that was just what he wanted. Without warning, his foot found my chest and I went flying backwards, falling flat on my back.

For a moment, I was dazed, trying to locate my lightsaber. I found it lying just out of arm's reach. It lay next to an exhaust vent, and Maltus knew it was too far. He quickly regained his weapon and leaped.

With the Force, my lightsaber ignited and flew into my hand fast enough to block the attack and force him to back up.

Suddenly, the entire platform started to shake.

 _The fighting must have damaged the shielding!_ I thought as I trying to gain a proper foothold. Maltus turned to the exit way, but it was little too late, as I feared. The platform fell.

As we fell through the air, I constantly blocked his attacks, all the while trying to figure out a way to stop the fall. As our blades clashed again, I saw a glimpse of metal to the right, it was another platform.

Seeing my chance, I pushed my feet off of the falling platform, catapulting myself onto the new one, with Maltus right on my heels. It was only seconds after I was on that he started to chase me down the walkway.

I stopped abruptly and back flipped over him, catching him by surprise, but he brought his red lightsaber up to deflect the blow to the side. I continued to attack fiercely, changing attack forms. The Sith knew that the battle wasn't going to end well, but I felt that he knew one would die and one would live.

Unlike him, though, I had something to fight for.

 _Friends…_

 _Family…_

 _Everybody in the galaxy!_

A new power shot through my body and my attacks started to cut through his defenses. His blocks only came within inches of missing and I felt the dark power around him start to recede. Suddenly, his arm found its way around my defense and he sent me flying backwards to the end of the walkway.

I quickly got up and looked at the Sith, his eyes shone yellow and the dark black flame of the Dark Side engulfed him, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! IT'S TIME WE ENDED THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

I could see that it was all his stored energy soaring around him, pushing him to his absolute limit. I looked down to my lightsaber and then to the sky, my family now coming to mind. _I'll end it!_

With a shout, I unleashed every ounce of power out and into my lightsaber, making it's blade turn a pure white color. A white flame engulfed my body next and I felt at a loss for words. I turned back to Maltus's glowing form, "ONLY ONE WILL STAND MALTUS AND NOW YOU DIE!"

At the same time, we broke into a sprint, shouting at the top of our lungs, our lightsabers positioned at the same angle. It was the final strike.

As we came together for the slash, a blinding light completely filled the air around us. Then, silence…

I turned my head, just as the Sith did.

Our eyes locked…

Suddenly his lightsaber hit the ground as a deep gash in his chest appeared. He dropped to his knees in pain. His life force was starting to fade away.

"N-No." He sputtered, "N-N-No, how c-could I l-lose? My Empire…G-Gone. It's o-over."

I walked over to his body and looked down at the broken and dying form, "Yes, it's over."

Maltus's eyes locked with mine for a final time before the last words were uttered from his mouth, "Always…will be….Sith…You…die eventually."

"I know…but I'll be there to fight them. But you won't be there," I said, "You were my most challenging opponent, Maltus. You pushed me to my limits, made me stronger in a way. Goodbye, Maltus,"

Maltus's mouth twitched slightly, "….Bye…"

And with that, all life left his body, as well as the life of all his clones. I felt the souls of all who were controlled come back. I looked upward and saw the Dreadnaughts explode, signaling the defeat of the Separatists. I then turned back to Maltus's body and saw his lightsaber lying beside him. I grabbed it and clipped it to my belt then placed my foot under his body, "Bye, Maltus."

With one swift movement, his body rolled off the ledge and into the lava below. The Sith had been defeated…for now.

I spent no time waiting around, the battle was one and now it was time to get back to Obi Wan, who was probably with Dave onboard the _Resolute._ Hopefully, it was finally going to end peacefully.

* * *

As my ship docked safely inside the Cruiser, I looked over Maltus's lightsaber, it was an exact replica of Darth Krayrt's first lightsaber.

 _And to think, I've fought against him for so long, and now I finally get a good look at his lightsaber._ I thought before my ship came to a halt. I quickly clicked open and jumped out, immediately seeing my squad, my family and friends, and the Jedi Council.

Suddenly applause rang through my ears.

They were congratulating me…

I smiled, "Maltus is gone, and the army he brought with him is gone. The Separatists are dead, I wasn't able to save them, but the droid armies have been shut down for good." I rose my fist into the air, "To the Republic!"

"TO THE REPUBLIC!" Everybody shouted back.

Ahsoka walked forward and wrapped her arms around me, to which I gladly embraced her back.

I turned to the viewport with one arm around Ahsoka and the other on my astromech. Slowly, but surely, a smile crept onto my face, because I knew in my heart that this was only the beginning of something great.

So I stayed.

The months after that were spent finding my family in Maltus' strongholds. After they were saved, we stayed.

We all did...

* * *

 **There it is. The Sith have been vanquished. All the lies have been brought into the open. The galaxy is safe. Find out the conclusion to this book next time! Next: Chapter 21: A New Start**

 **Leave a review if you liked! :)**


	21. Chapter 21: A New Start

**Here is the final chapter. I decided to post it today so that I could post the first chapter of the SECOND book tomorrow!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **21** **: A New Start**

 ** _Six Months later_**

"R9, hand me that fusion welder." I said as I patched my Interceptor's engine's cooling tanks with a status patch. R9 wheeled itself over to my tools and picked up the welder, immediately giving it to me. I smiled, "Thanks, bud."

It had been six months since the end of the war, and in this last week I was just starting to relax. The fact that the war was over was quite a shock to the galaxy, just as shocking as the discovery of Palpatine's true identity. Maltus was an untruthful Sith, but he, occasionally, told me the truth. Just after the battle, I sent a team to Coruscant's underworld, mostly around the lower grounds below the Republica 500, to try to find Sidious's body.

The search proved to be fruitful. The team came back with his corpse, a mangled piece of flesh in dark robes, in my opinion. The Maltus clones must've done some real damage before ending him.

Another big thing was that the Jedi Code was changed, thanks to me. After a long debate, I finally got through to the Council about the no attachments rule. There were some objections, but it was nothing I couldn't…

"Shit! My finger!"

I focused back on the status patch as I correctly welded it into place. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I rolled myself out from under the ship and turned to R9, "All ready?"

A series of beeps and whistles were my answer.

I turned to my wrist comm. and switched it to the astromech translator and read it.

[The patch is holding correctly and the engines are running at full capacity.] R9 beeped.

I nodded, "Good, I installed a propeller boost rocket under the middle hatch, how's it holding up?"

R9 swiveled it dome and beeped enthusiastically, [According to my readings, it is adjusting quite nicely to your modification.]

"Awesome." I said as I took a swig of my water, "What time is it?"

[2:48.]

"Okay." I turned to leave, "You can power down for a while if you want. I'm goin' for a walk."

R9 beeped and shrieked fiercely, [Master, are you sure that you would rather walk to the Skywalker's on foot?]

I stopped and looked at the droid incredulously, "How'd you know that I'm going to the Skywalkers?"

[You said you were.]

"When?"

[Yesterday. I have the conversation in my databanks if you don't believe me.] R9 proposed.

"No, I believe you." I grabbed my dark brown robe off the coat rack, "I prefer to walk, R9. Tell Mom I went out and I'll be back by 6:30."

* * *

As I walked through the streets, I noticed many things. One: there were many gamblers on the planet, and two: it was crowded. The streets were cluttered with many species and many sizes of said species. Dex's diner was around the corner, so in a way it served as a checkpoint.

It was several minutes before I saw Padme's apartment building. I ran over to the entrance and, within minutes, was standing in front of the door to the apartment room.

It was specific times like this that I felt at peace. I could feel the gentle Force spirits in the twins, and it brought a smile to my face. Luke and Leia were born into a time of peace for once, and, to think, it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been captured by Dooku.

But then again, the Force lets specific things happen for a reason.

Then the door opened and I saw Anakin Skywalker. He was smiling so wide.

"Blaze…Come on in."

* * *

 **And thus AGFAJ I: The New Jedi ends with peace. The Dark Future that held Darth Vader and such death and destruction has been avoided. The Galaxy has been saved.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **And be prepared for the next installment!**

 **Next: _AGFAJ II: Darkness Rising_ / Chapter 1: Jedi Master Blaze Marko**

 **"Until we meet again!" - Blaze Marko**

 ***Also, I want to thank all the people that have viewed this story and have reviewed it. You've really made me happy to keep posting because I know you all like it. And you don't have to be afraid to ask questions or comment at all! I love it all! :)**


End file.
